


Elementals of Sereitei

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Crush, Elementals, Gen, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I can't see, Intrigue, Justice system, Little bit of Fluff, Misunderstood, Original Character(s), Really need to stop doing that, Shadows - Freeform, Time Travel, Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, Unrequited Crush, bootstrap paradox, council of captains, don't change the timeline, dying, is he cute, nearly dying again, not dying, the old generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: They are not regular Shinigami, but Elementals, born or transformed as souls to harness the power of one of the seven elements: Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and Shadow. When one of their own turns out to be a traitor, Megumi Zaraki, Elemental of Fire, is faced with having to confront her own mentor about his choices. All while fulfilling her duties as a Soul Reaper on the verge of War.





	1. Zaraki Megumi

Dark eyes watched the street from under black hair. She toyed in one hand with a necklace of three crystal pendants on a woven metal chain. The clear color of the stones made it disappear against her pale skin. Dropping the necklace to place both hands into the pockets of her torn up leather pants, She stepped out of the shade of the cafe entrance. Two girls, giggling at some joke, passed her by without a glance.

"Meg chan," Shinji Hirako asked, "Do you have to dress so provocatively?" He pointed to her chest, covered only by a flame decorated bikini top. Blonde short hair framed his prankster face, and his outfit of T-shirt and jeans matched.

Megumi Zaraki folded her arms. "Who the hell are you to care how I dress?"

"Your friend supposedly. You are going to get sunburn like that."

"As if I could get burnt."

"Fine, be a smartass. Why did you call me out of the blue like this? Why not just drop by the bunker like usual?"

"Because I'm actually here on official business this time. I know, shocker."

Shinji sputtered, "They still trust you with that stuff?"

"Course they do. No one except Hisagi knows I venture to Earth on my own time."

Shinji grimaced, turning a glare to the street. "Nevermind then. What is your business here?"

"There is a shinigami who isn't responded to her summons after being posted to this town. You guys know anything about that?"

"You're asking me to find someone for you?" He gawped. "For you."

"No, I asked you what you know. I already found the deliquent shinigami."

Shinji glared at a guy looking too long in their direction. "I can tell you that things have been a little strange. Hollows being more active than usual around here. Only by a little. This town always has been a hotspot. You know that right?"

"Someone mentioned it. Probably Lisa. If that's all you know." Megumi took a step back to turn and leave.

"Hey, you're here, so why not stay for a little play?"

Megumi smiled at him. "Next time, Shinji. Say hi to the others for me."

He flung his arms out. "Hey, you call me out to a cafe and don't even buy me a drink?"

"Go fuck yourself, Shinji. And buy your own drinks." Megumi paced down the main street, one sandaled foot in front of the other. A cluster of high school students just out of school parted around her as they gossiped about something going on at school. Taking a turn down a service alley, she took off running. Pointing to the wall of the dumpster ahead, she drew a circle and a line of flames appeared on the metal. Through the circle, she could see a beige colored house. Megumi jumped into the circle.

She appeared out of the wall across from a large residental house. bushes boxed in the stone courtyard with a pair of double doors. She walked towards the doors, the circle of fire and image within it vanishing without a trace.

The door slid open quietly, a bell chiming from overhead. "Excuse me," Megumi uttered, sliding the door shut again.

"Zaraki, welcome back." Kisuke Urahara handed a box to a young boy helping him stock the shelves of his store. He wore a green and white striped hat, squashed onto his sand yellow hair.

"Don't call me Zaraki."

"So, your mission complete?"

Megumi pulled out her phone and hit the send button. "Complete and boring. Give me a shout if you ever have something more fun to do down here."

Kisuke shook his head. "Now, you know that is against the rules. Leave the gigai in the back room. I will put it away later. Come downstairs when you're ready to go home." He clopped to the door on the left. Megumi sighed and went through the door to the right and stepped out of her body. Black robes lined by white replaced her revealing top and pants. The necklace stayed with her, still visible over the neckline of her clothes. She checked that it was there and then went back out. the red haired boy looked up at her with a sour look. She smirked.

"See ya round, kiddo."

"I hope Mia kicks your butt next time."

"You wish." Megumi kicked off her sandals and stepped into the living area of the house. Going downstairs in here meant climbing down a ladder through a trap door in the sitting room. The ladder brought her into a giant room made to look like an outdoor rock field. Megumi stepped off the ladder and approached Kisuke in front of a circular black and white door.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

She scowled at him. "What is going on, Urahara? In the first place, I didn't need you to make the door for me and secondly, you never ask how I'm doing."

he put a finger to his lips. "If Tessai knew I was going to say anything, he'd get angry, so lets keep it down."

"Fine, but what do you want to tell me?"

"I have some intel that tells me a certain group of people are going to stir up trouble in soul society soon. I want you to be careful."

"I am always careful, Urahara."

"No, you are reckless about everything, including your visit with Shinji today. Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Not like anything you say would matter. Point taken. I will keep an eye out on the other side."

Kisuke pushed the door open. While Megumi walked past he said, " Please do. I would hate to see you hurt. Or worse."

The door closed behind her.

 

A month later

 

"Did you hear? A group of humans came to soul society yesterday." Alex Winston grinned from ear to ear as he twirled a card on one finger. A tiny breeze tussled his black soul reaper robes and mouse brown hair. A tattoo of fine black lines swirled on the right side of his face, coming to a point from the corner of his eye.

"Duh, anyone who doesn't know is an idiot." David Tebel snatched the card from Alex and threw it at the dart board, having run out of darts to throw. the card sunk into the cork. Rugged with a pair of parallel scars running down his face at an angle, the green crystal barrette in his dark hair seemed completely out of place.

Aliyana Takana yanked the card out of the cork. "A dart board is not for cards, David." She flipped the card in the air. Long black hair fell over her shoulders. "You're in charge of the recon, right? So what do you know?"

David shrugged. With a wave of his hand, the six darts in the board shot back to him. "If by in charge, you mean told not to worry about it, then sure. My captain is convinced the humans aren't any threat of consequence."

"But you checked it out anyway?"

"Course, I did. Not that there is much for me to find. Other than a cat that is with them, they're just a few kids who want to save a friend. you know, the Kuchiki girl."

"What's a cat got to do with this?" Alex asked.

"When I looked into the cat, I kept seeing memories of soul reapers here in sereitei. Strange right? But just going off of their footprints at the gate, I couldn't get much more."

"Strange for sure, but also interesting. Meg chan any thoughts?"

They looked at Megumi, lounging on the floor with her eyes on the ceiling.

"Hey, Zaraki!" Alex yelled. Megumi glared at him. "We just asked you a fucking question, oh fearless leader."

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. What was the question?"

Aliyana sighed. "Any thoughts on the human outsiders and their pet cat?"

"Nothing to worry about. What could a couple of humans do against fully trained soul reapers?"

"So, you agree with the majority on this?"

Megumi sat up, leaning on her hands. "From what I noticed yesterday, The only one of any serious power is the cat. then the orange haired kid, but he's barely even worth mentioning. He couldn't beat Ikkaku or any of us. The others are weak shit. Susanne could win that fight and she isn't even a fighter."

"Are you suggesting Susanne should be fighting?"

"Hell, no. I know better than that. it was an example, Ali."

"Not that she would ever need to fight. I think Tyler might actually do something productive if it ever came to that," Aliyana guessed, tossing the card back to Alex, who fished it out of the air. "I wonder where that guy is anyway."

"Probably reading some book in his room," Alex griped. "He's been acting so weird lately."

David waved a hand, once more summoning the darts from the board. He glanced at Megumi from the corner of his eyes. Without offering a word, he continued throwing darts.

"Are you worried about him, Alex?" Megumi asked.

"A bit. Even when we were together in the rukongai, he never became excluded like this for any reason. And during the academy, he was always around even if I never saw him participate in a single class. So, why for the last few months has he been finding reasons to not be with us in a group?"

"Alright," she grunted, pushing the rest of the way to her feet. "I'll go find out what he's up to."

"meg chan," Aliyana started, raising a hand and then freezing mid thought.

"Hey, me and Tyler go way back. He did practically raise me. No worries, okay?"

"I know," she muttered, dropping her hand. "Just let us know what you find out."

"Like lightning," she joked right before jumping through a ring of fire on the floor.

 

A day later

 

The wind burned up in the heights of the sereitei towers where Megumi sat to watch the fighting. She held a hand in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. Legs dangling over the edge of the tower, Megumi rested one arm across her legs, tapping idly the hilt of her sword, a ragged looking wrapping of black cord over plain wood and metal.

Lightning split the sky, striking the surface behind her. She remained where she was, not bothering to look around.

"Slacking off on duty, Megumi?"

"And I should indulge myself in the same practice of mass panic as the rest of them?"

He sat down at the edge on her left, pulling his own katana sheathed in black and wrapped in yellow into his lap. unruly black hair stuck out in almost every direction. On his young teenager's face, a small black goatee striped his chin. "Never said that." Tyler Rain peered down at the maze of streets below them.

"I assume you thought about what I told you yesterday?"

"To keep an eye on Aizen? Yea, I will but I still don't understand why I should be watching one of our own."

"He's been up to something for several months now, but whatever he's planning is central to Kuchiki Rukia. I just don't know how yet."

Megumi let go of her katana to summon fire to her fingers, making the flames take the shape of a butterfly. "Then its my job to find that out for you? What am I nowadays to people?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"For some reason I got assigned to covertly investigate Kuchiki's absence. Which I did, but the whole thing is no fun." She blew out the butterfly. "What were they thinking though, sending a squad eleven soldier on a recon mission?"

"Beats me what the elite decide." He raised his hand, sparks dancing from finger to finger. "I'm only fifteenth seat of my squad afterall."

"That may be true," Megumi reasoned, "but to me and the others you are so much better than that. Who else can teach four unruly kids to control their abilities so easily?"

"Not many. But not many were in my situation ever to start with. So, come up with a plan yet?"

Megumi drew a small circle only as wide as her hand in the air. In the circle of flames she could see a cat wandering leisurely through the streets. "This is the one I care about watching."

"A... cat?"

"The cat, yes, oddly enough, has the highest spiritual pressure. Even more than that boy with orange hair."

Tyler leaned over her shoulder to get a better look. "Interesting. So, no fighting at all planned?"

"Why the hell should I fight, Tyler? These kids are hardly worth my time."

He rolled backwards and eased up to his feet. "Then I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way."

Megumi turned to keep looking at him. "Do what the hard wa-ay!" The instant his hand touched her, lightning surged into her system. One moment she was seated on the tower. The next she was coughing her lungs out from a fried crater on the ground.

"I am going to kill him, again," she cursed. The ground steamed, blackened from the lightning that struck the spot only seconds ago. "You got that, Tyler!" she screamed upward.

"Who the hell are you yelling at?"

Megumi frowned at the sword point in her face. Following it she found a kid wearing black robes with spiky orange hair scowling down at her. Megumi knocked away his sword with a finger and jumped to her feet. "No one that concerns you, human."

"Then can you get out of my way? I'm in a hurry."

Megumi smirked and stepped aside. "Be my guest. By the way, you should take a left at the next fork and not go straight."

His jaw dropped and eyes bugged out. "Seriously? You're not going to try and kill me like all the rest?"

"Are you kidding. You are nowhere near my level. I don't go around stepping on ants."

"Stepping on, I'm an ant to you?"

"What, you expected to just waltz in here, beat us all and waltz back out with Kuchiki? You should be fucking happy I've got bigger fish to fry. Goddamn Tyler." Megumi rubbed her shoulder and walked by. The kid stood there, staring at her for a moment, but by the time Megumi reached the next intersection, he had gone back to running.

Lightning ran up next to her and Tyler was walking beside her. "Come on Megumi, I handed that one to you on a platter. He beat Ikkaku. If you beat him, you could make a case for a promotion."

"Aren't you the one that told us not to get too close to the Captains?"

"Ah, just some cautionary advice. Anyways, why not take the fight when we've all got orders to kill on sight?"

"Just because I have an order doesn't mean I should follow it to the letter. Ah, that's right. I was going to kill you." Megumi turned and slugged him in the face. "That is for electrocuting me."

"I figured you needed a jolt to get started. I guess I was wrong."

"Very wrong. Go bother Alex to do something. I'm sure he cares more about your lightning than I do."

"Do as you want. Just don't get caught okay?"

She smirked. "Since when do I get caught?"

 

later in the day

 

Following the reiatsu of the cat, Megumi jogged along the streets. Turning a corner, she froze seeing a strange woman in the path. Dark skinned with dark violet hair, she frowned at Megumi with one hand on her hip. The woman wore an orange and white top over a skin tight pair of black pants and shirt.

"What's up little girl?"

Megumi stumbled for the words, as it was the energy signature standing in front of her. "Ah, uh, cat."

"Cute. I was hoping to get through this unnoticed." The woman dashed at Megumi.

"Sheath and Slim!" Megumi commanded, jumping backwards. The katana at her hip turned to dust, reforming as a pair of blades attached to her forearms. The woman's punch deflected off of Megumi's defense.

"Nice reaction time. Try this." The woman vanished for an instant and then reappeared in multiple places around Megumi. "No one is faster than me." Megumi relaxed. When the woman struck, Megumi easily rolled with the strike, taking a minimum of damage.

"How?" she inquired, stopping in front of Megumi.

"You may think yourself fast, but you'll never be as fast as Lightning." Megumi looked up at the woman. An expression of shock came over her dark face.

"That's," she started, but Megumi didn't let her finish.

"Spin out!" The blades became a single giant windmill shuriken, slicing upward on Megumi's fingers. She spun, her enemy backing off, and threw the shuriken. The woman did a backflip and neatly caught the shuriken. "Seven," Megumi called. the windmill shuriken turned to dust, reforming back in her hand.

"Quite the interesting one you are. I can't remember the last time someone was able to track me in my cat form."

"You done talking? I won't die from boredom if that's what you think."

"What's your name? I'd love to know who is the top at reiatsu sense nowadays."

"Megumi Zaraki, fourth seat of squad eleven. Here investigating a strange cat."

Megumi watched as the woman's face lifted in a smile and then fell, mouthing the name silently. She went through a complete change from amusement to shock and then something quite close to despair.

"What?"

"Stay safe, Zaraki," the woman replied before shooting off with a burst of shunpo. Megumi jumped to the roof, clenching a fist.

"What the hell was that?" Megumi closed her eyes and found the reiatsu of the cat again. It was weaker this time, but she could still feel it. She opened her eyes and began following with Shunpo.

Megumi ran for awhile across the city. The woman remained in human form, shooting around at random. As she passed over squad seven's district, Megumi felt Alex come up to her.

"Meg chan, what are you chasing?"

"A cat," Megumi responded. She kept running and Alex effortlessly kept up.

"A cat that can run pretty fast, I see."

"She's a human that can transform into a cat. She's fast and trained in martial arts."

"You fought her?" Alex did a flip over a gap.

"For like two seconds. She didn't stick around once I introduced myself. Hang on, she's back tracking." Megumi stopped to follow the woman's new directions. "Have you seen Tyler yet today?"

"Oh, he came by, told me to not draw attention to myself, gave our captain a basket of cookies and left."

"A basket of cookies, seriously?"

Alex smirked. "No, not seriously, but it felt like that. He chatted with him like an old friend. Anyway, did he visit you too?"

"He kept trying to nudge me into a fight, even zapped me right in front of the orange haired soul reaper. Said something about wanting me to get a promotion."

"You fought that guy then?"

"Hell no, I'm not about to waste my time on pointless things. Why the hell does Tyler want me to fight and you to stay out of it?"

Alex shrugged. "Makes as much sense as the rest of his behavior lately. So, what's the kitty up to?"

"Trying to get away from me I think. She backtracked and then went the opposite direction from before."

"Can you catch her without your portal?"

Megumi sighed. "Not anytime soon most likely. She's not faster than Tyler, but only a few notches slower."

"It will be dark soon and things are getting quiet. Take and break and hit it again in the morning. No need to give the little one a heart attack."

Megumi smiled. "Yea, she would worry if I stayed out all night just to chase a cat."

"So hit it in the morning. No one's going anywhere."

"If you see Tyler, punch him for me." Megumi dropped down to the street and started walking back towards her squad base.

 

The next morning.

 

Megumi sat down with her breakfast of rice and apple slices on the steps of the squad eleven barracks. It was abnormally silent with the majority of the squad heavily injured. She finished her food and headed out looking for her captain since he hadn't come back to the barracks last night.

She ran through the streets, straight towards the center of the city. His reiatsu spiked heavily. Gritting her teeth she sped up.

Megumi slid to a halt at seeing a small soul reaper with black hair running her direction with a bulky looking man wearing a strange combination of black and green.

"Hey, pipsqueak," she said to the soul reaper. "Have you seen my captain?"

"Auah," he squeaked in a terrified whine. His human companion stepped in front of him.

"Whoever you are, you're gonna have to go through me to get to Hanataro."

"Hanataro? Ah, you're one of Susanne's friends. I only asked one fucking question."

"Zaraki san, please," Hanataro pleaded. "We don't want to fight."

"And neither do I." Megumi's mouth twisted in a snarl. "Why the hell are you humans so confrontational. Tell me where my captain is and you can keep on running wherever."

"Eh, but you're squad eleven," Hanataro argued.

"And busy."

"By captain, you mean the guy that just attacked us?"

"Ah, you guys are useless. I guess I'm doing this the hard way." Megumi sprang upward, bouncing off the walls to the top. There she ran directly toward where she felt the reiatsu.

From her place at the top of the wall, she could see her captain, with his spiked up black hair adorned with bells, an eye patch over one eye and a ragged looking katana. Megumi looked across the street at Yachiru Kusajishi hunched on the other side.

"Morning, Lieutenant," Megumi said with a wave to the kid sized, pink haired soul reaper. "Captain looks busy."

"Ken chan is having lots of fun," Yachiru agreed. They both blinked as a pillar of bright yellow energy burst up from Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of squad eleven.

"Really? Why is he using so much energy to deal with one puny ant?"

"Just watch, Meg chan."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

Behind them a messenger set down, one knee down and fist planted.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi," he intoned, "I have an urgent message."

She merely nodded her head, intent on the fight. "Mmm, later."

The messenger stammered, "But this is a level one message. Signed by both General Captain Genryusai and Captain Hitsugaya."

"Mm, yes but later," she repeated. Megumi looked down at the shrimp and then turned around, guiding the messenger away as he stammered out his insistence to be heard.

She stopped several meters away and planted her fists on her hips. "Captain's fighting. You might as well give your message to me."

"But I'm supposed to-"

"No buts. When Zaraki fights, she cares about nothing else and you do not want to piss her off. What's so urgent that two captains signed off on it?"

"Yes, Captain Sosuke Aizen was killed last night and confirmed dead this morning. The culprit is currently unknown but investigation is underway."

"Any information on how he was killed?" Megumi asked.

"None that I was given. Only that the others should stay cautious. That is all of my message."

"Received. I will pass on the message to my lieutenant when the show is over."

"Thank you," he sweated, glancing in the direction of the fight. "Excuse me." The messenger left and Megumi paced back to the edge.

Light exploded, shaking the ground and buildings. Yachiru raised her sleeve over her mouth as the dust flew upward. Megumi raised one arm and turned her head until the shaking stilled. Down below, Zaraki stood over the kid's prone form, covered in cuts. Blood spilled out over the stone path. Zaraki smirked, muttered something and then fell over.

Megumi sighed. "Idiots." She offered a hand down to Yachiru. "Want a ride down?"

Yachiru shook her head. "Thanks but I'll be good on my own." She dropped down to the ground, swiftly followed by Megumi. The small soul reaper walked up to the pair and smiled. Then she bowed.

"Thank you," she said to the orange haired boy. "Thanks to you, Ken chan had fun. If it means anything I hope you don't die." She slid under Zaraki's body and lifted him up onto her back. "Coming, Meg chan?"

Megumi stood there, looking blankly at the boy and then shook her head. "I have business still. Take care of Captain for me."

"Business?"

"There's a stray cat I've been trying to catch. She's a cute black one, but real shy."

"Good luck then, Meg chan. Make sure to introduce me to the cat when you catch it."

"Yeah. See you later."

Megumi was still standing there, watching the kid with orange hair laying on the pavement, when a few minutes later, a black cat wandered up to them and sat down.

"In case you were wondering," Megumi explained, "This isn't my doing."

"Not that I would have expected it from you," the cat responded in an oddly scratchy voice. "You knew I would be coming?"

"Nah." Megumi stretched her arms over her head. "I was looking to check in with my captain. Then I noticed you heading this direction and figured I'd just wait. You did leave without a word last time."

The cat laughed and then transformed into the human woman with indigo hair. "You are the strangest member of squad eleven I have ever met. But maybe your squad is just a coincidence."

"And you are the strangest cat I have ever met. I think that makes us even."

The woman shrugged. "Suppose. You want to finish that fight?"

"No." the woman blinked in surprise, but her eyes only widened as Megumi threw up a golden barrier enclosing them and the soul reaper boy in a sphere. "I want to ask you a question. Did you kill Captain Aizen?"

The woman peered at the walls of the barrier. "Very skilled, not uttering a word. Are you sure you're in the right squad?"

"My squad is unimportant right now. Did you or did you not have anything to do with the murder of Captain Aizen of squad five last night?"

"I did not, if he's really dead."

"He's dead. No doubt there." Megumi looked up to the towers beyond them. "Which means something is off."

Fingers tapped on glass. Megumi turned back to find the woman probing her barrier. The woman turned her head and said. "While its great to be talking to you, Ichigo is going to bleed out if I don't help him soon."

"Ichigo is..." Megumi looked at the soul reaper on the ground at the same time the woman pointed. "Yeah. I'll catch up with you later." She waved her hand and the yellow barrier fell apart.

"If I tell you I'll kill you next time I see you, will it make a difference?"

"Not really," Megumi replied. "I am squad eleven afterall."

The woman slung Ichigo over her back and said, "Then see you when I see you, Zaraki."

 

Later

 

"I see you've been busy."

Megumi stopped on her walk away from the city center. Tyler stepped up to her from the side, static still dancing around his arms.

"No thanks to you, Tyler. next time you push me to fight, try to at least make it convincing by telling the others the same."

He let out an over the top groan. "Come on, Megumi. Since when do we need Alex fighting all out. He would make a game out of it."

"Stop it. First you tell me to keep an eye on Aizen, then you keep edging me into starting a fight, and finally, Aizen gets murdered. What the hell are you up to?"

Tyler held up a hand and looked around. He leaned in and whispered, "You sure Aizen truly bit the bucket?"

"You think the coroners would mess something like that up? I took a message signed by Captains Genryusai and Hitsugaya."

He started and shushed her. "Do you remember his reiatsu?"

Megumi scowled, folding her arms across her chest. "I remember the reiatsu of everyone I grew up with in the rukongai. Why?"

"Humor me and look for him."

She slowly dragged her eyes off of him, took a few steps away from Tyler and closed her eyes. The world spread out in her mind, every person like a beacon of light.

"I'm not getting anything, Tyler. He's not in the city."

"Look harder."

Megumi snapped her eyes open. "No, Tyler. I am not running circles on this. If he is still kicking, he is not in town or hiding behind a wall of seki."

"Or not trying hard enough."

"Fuck off. You still haven't told me what the hell is wrong with you these days."

Tyler took a deep breath and looked up at the towers. "I'm just worried you won't meet your potential. Isn't that how we were always like back home?"

"Not like this, Tyler. Not like this. Back in Zaraki, you were more involved, pushing us to explore our abilities, teaching us special kido and swordplay as kids." Megumi jabbed a finger at his chest. "You never played these games before, and none of us like it."

"Would you calm down already?" He slapped aside her hand. "I get you're riled up, but there is no need to be this upset. I can hardly guide you the same way in the squads as I did in the rukongai. Who was it who wanted to sign up in the first place?"

"Oh, shut it, oh God," Megumi trailed as reiatsu spiked nearby. "Someone's going to die."

Tyler mused, "Is that Byakuya?"

"The tower, must be those two ryoka I passed earlier. Pity about them."

Tyler's eyes narrowed. "You _passed_ two ryoka?"

"I was looking for my captain and they happened to be running in the opposite direction. Too bad for them though. You got any other stunning things to say this morning, Tyler?"

"Careful what you say, Megumi. Someone else might arrest you for treason if you keep this up." He tugged on the neckline of his gi and walked away. Megumi folded her arms again and gauged the raging reiatsu levels. Byakuya seemed to be fighting a scare tactic, releasing and sheathing his weapon only for an instant.

She grit her teeth, sensing the rise of another power source. "Boys and their toys," she muttered.

 

Megumi walked into the emergency treatment center on squad four ground with Aliyana a couple hours later. She nodded amicably to a pair of squad four soul reapers on their way out. Megumi, however, only looked at the others long enough to avoid running into anyone.

"So, Alex then flew straight across the city," Aliyana continued. "He was somewhere over squad three when Tyler showed up, stopping him short. I swear Alex was going to burst into flame he cursed so much. I have no clue what Tyler actually said, but he really set off the kid."

"When was this?" Megumi asked. She stepped forward and opened the door to the recovery ward.

"Around the time that Captain Byakuya went all battle ready. Alex, David and I had met up to compare notes. Alex was the one that wanted to go find out what happened."

"So, he decided to take his anger out on Alex instead of me. I will have to apologize later, but Tyler is really starting to unnerve me."

"Okay, what is bugging you of all people?" Aliyana slowed to a stop as a cluster of attendants broke around them. Megumi stepped to face her.

"Ever since I decided to confront him about skipping out on us, he keeps pushing me in strange directions. First he wanted me to investigate Aizen, and then to fight Ichigo, one of the intruders. After that, he tried to convince me Aizen is still alive, which is absolute BS. His behavior this entire time is about as believable as his very existence."

Aliyana smiled. "That is rather hard to swallow. He has never been very close to Aizen, that I know of. That and being in squad thirteen puts him on the opposing side of the city."

"Exactly. He tried to bluff his way through it by saying it was him training me again."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Aliyana asked.

Megumi might have answered after a moment, but then they heard a familiar light hearted voice demand loudly.

"Megumi Zaraki, if you're coming in here to report yet another squad eleven massacre, you're a little late." They looked to the bright haired girl walking towards them. Even though the girl wore the standard black and white robes, she had her sleeves tied back with yellow ribbon much like the ribbons that wound up her curly hair into a manageable braid. Susanne Takana grinned at them and put her hands behind her back. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Did you have to use my full name at the top of your voice, Susanne?" Megumi asked with a groan.

"What's the fun if I don't?" Susanne nodded to Aliyana. "Mom. How is everything? We're packed with injured."

"Could be worse, Susanne. Meg chan and I came by to check on her squadmates."

"Ikkaku and Yumichika first?" she inquired, giving her mother a knowing smile. "Don't worry, they are just about to be let out. Most of the others got released this morning."

"I guess it must be pretty crazy here," Megumi said, "what with all the fighting outside."

Susanne waved them down the hallway. "Certainly. But nothing more than we can handle. Though I was surprised to not hear of you demolishing anyone."

"Things are complicated right now. I am more interested in finding out the truth than in stepping on ants."

"Even after your own Captain was heavily injured by one of those ants? Yes, I know about that. Captain Unohana tended to him herself."

"I am not about to play a game in which I am only a pawn. If it comes down to it, I will fight them with the others, but there is something bothering me about all of this."

Aliyana queried softly, "Is this connected to Tyler?"

"No, for once this is something else. Believe it or not, I actually have the most training in battlefield tactics compared to my squadmates. From the moment the humans arrived, they have moved as to reach a destination in the shortest time possible. They are goal oriented and not a fighting force. You follow me, Susanne?"

"Sort of. You're saying they aren't here to hurt us."

Megumi nodded. "Correct. This poses a few questions. Why are they here? How did they get to Soul Society? Who set up the method? It would obviously require a high level of knowledge and skill. Do they have inside help? Who the hell is the cat?"

"Cat?" Mother and Daughter chorused.

"Yes, the cat. The only one I had any bit of a fight with because apparently she is a human able to transform."

"Will the world never stop to amaze," Susanne joked as she stopped to open a door. "Ikkaku? You have a visitor."

Megumi nodded to Aliyana. "See you later. I won't be going out the same way."

"Alright. You be careful out there."

Megumi stepped into the room and eased the door shut behind her. Ikkaku Madarame smirked at her from his bed, a muscled tall man with a shaved head.

"I wondered when I would see you in here. Though I figured it would be incapacitated not visiting."

"Sorry for not meeting your muscle headed expectations," she griped. "I'll just go find someone to beat the crap out of me for you."

He snorted. "No need for the sarcasm. Captain already came by to talk about the outsiders."

"Yea, and he got his ass kicked. I saw it."

"No way!"

"Honestly, Captain was only playing around. He had fun and that's why Ichigo managed to crap out a win."

"Don't tell me you're actually upset with our Captain over it." Ikkaku pushed his back against the wall, crossing his legs on the cot.

Megumi shrugged. "It was his fight. If he wants to lose, then that's his deal. Anyway, I'm here to talk about your fight. You fought Ichigo, right?"

"Already told Captain everything I knew about the guy."

"Did he mention why he was here?"

Ikkaku nodded. "You know Kuchiki Rukia. Him and his pals are here to rescue her. They've done a lot better than anyone expected, surviving this long."

Megumi resisted an urge to groan. "Are they idiots or just plain stupid? Anything about how they got here or Who brought them?"

"Sorry, can't help you there. All I know is he's a stand up guy itching to rescue a damsel in distress. I don't blame him for it either. Kuchiki is getting a harsh treatment."

Megumi blinked. "You're right. Not only is she going to be executed, but they moved up the time."

"What is this about? I never pegged you to be the type to over think things."

"I'm not. I'm under thinking it. Problem is I don't know enough to figure it out."

"Talk it out to me, maybe I can help." Ikkaku leaned back, folding his arms and shifting to be comfortable.

Megumi started pacing. "Okay, a month ago, Captain gets an order from above to send me on a recconaisance mission to learn what Rukia was up to. An easy enough job, but strange because I am in the warrior division and no one would think of me as a sneaky type so quickly." Ikkaku was nodding to himself as she rambled. "I was in the human realm for a little more than a day and after I get back I am practically dismissed and ignored after handing over the report. Almost as if they didn't even care who brought it. Then Captain Byakuya and his lieutenant go and arrest Kuchiki, bring her back. Trial goes through and she's sentenced to execution in twenty five days. For giving away her powers to a human. If that doesn't smell like a scapegoat, I'm not a Zaraki.

"A couple days ago they moved her to the tower and at the same time, the humans arrive from Earth. They attempt a standard entry, beat the guardian, but Captain Ichimaru is there on hand to force them back outside the wall. So we get an extra day before they break into Sereitei from the sky. One of their member is familiar with our society and highly skilled, not Ichigo, someone else. The whole operation is streamlined into rescuing Kuchiki according to Ichigo, though a feat like that should be impossible for such a ragtag group. While yes Ichigo managed to defeat Captain Zaraki, he did so by a hair, thus not capable of what I'm sure some suspect him of. The murder of Captain Aizen happened overnight without anyone noticing, but none of the humans seem to have the skill to assassinate a Captain."

"Inside job?" Ikkaku asked suddenly. Megumi stopped in her tracks and bit her thumb.

"Possibly. Tyler has been acting odd for the past few months, and there's no way to track his whereabouts. Though if what he said is true, then Aizen is behind everything, which means someone stopped him by force or he faked his own death. I don't like any of those options."

"Who's this Tyler guy?"

"A friend of mine from before the Academy. He joined at the same time as me and Aliyana. Was recruited into Squad thirteen after graduation."

"More likely your friend is a lackey to whoever is at the top. But you said he mentioned Aizen?"

Megumi nodded. "Tyler said to keep an eye on Captain Aizen when I asked him what was wrong. Does that make sense?"

"I think you put your foot in a snake nest."

She shot him a glare. He held up his hands.

"Just saying," he defended. "Like you said, not enough to go on. I do not like the idea of someone on the inside starting all of this."

"Duh, who would like it?"

"Haha, real funny. Did you have any news from the battlefront?"

"Ichigo is out for the count, but his location is unknown. Last I heard, the captain of squad eight took down one of the other humans. By the way, Susanne said you were clear to leave."

"Good, because I was itching to get moving." Ikkaku pushed off the bed. "First to the barracks and then on patrol?"

"You go ahead of me. I have an errand to run first."

He squinted at her. "Are you going to start a fight without me?"

She shook her head. "A fight is the last thing I want right now. Don't worry about it, Ikkaku."

"Worry about you, never. I worry about the poor sod you might send to the hospital. See you later."

Standing at the doorway while Ikkaku jogged down the hall, Megumi watched people go by, a couple of them rushing with bundles in their arms. Strange as it was to think someone who raised her and taught her to fight would be involved with anything nefarious, she owed it to her friends to find out for sure.

Stepping back into the room, she shut the door. Megumi sat on the bed and closed her eyes, throwing out a net in her mind. It took a minute of searching, but she found Tyler's reiatsu in the center of the city, mostly suppressed. She opened her eyes and picked a spot a hundred meters or so behind him, creating one of her portals to that street.

It was quiet. After a quick look around, Megumi recognized the district reserved for more official matters. So, of course no one would be around when the city was in a virtual lock down. Tyler strolled alone, out of sight, but still perfectly visible to her mind's eye. He paused for a moment in the road and then sprinted forward. Megumi froze, waiting for him to gain some distance before creeping in pursuit. It remained the correct choice, as Tyler stopped moments later as if waiting to see if anyone followed. Remaining out of sight and reiatsu hidden, Megumi waited for him to move again.

She followed him in this manner to the archway of the council chamber. She frowned. It had been several months since the council had been found slaughtered at a meeting. There should be no reason for Tyler to go in, yet he had. Megumi stopped at the last corner and peered around. His robes flapped out of sight without hesitation. The inside of the chamber remained dark to her senses, everything within like a void due to the seki walls. Gritting her teeth, she sprinted to the archway and peered once again around the corner.

"Took you long enough," A grating voice chided.

"Do you even realize how many people watch me nowadays? Genryusai does not trust me after the incident with Kita. Not to mention my new friends," Megumi heard Tyler growl back.

"Is everything in order then?" It was Aizen talking. "The ryoka have been apprehended?"

"Mostly. Took longer since Megumi refused to help out. The rogue soul reaper is still on the loose last I heard."

"So long as Rukia is still imprisoned, it will be fine. What do you have to report?"

"Most suspicion is on the humans for your murder. Those captured have been kept alive for questioning. Tosen and Gin are responsible for apprehending two of the humans, by the way. The third was taken by Kyoraku and two besides the soul reaper are currently missing."

"Good, nothing is too far out of place. Make sure you keep up your end of things. Zaraki can not be allowed to interfere with my plans."

Tyler snapped. "You try controlling a willful fire elemental next time. At least I have her chasing her own tail for now, but that won't last long."

Aizen snorted and spoke, but Megumi missed it for the hand yanking her around. The young dark skinned man in a captain's haori looked down at her from behind white glasses that hid his blind eyes. Kaname Tosen stared down at her and for a moment, she thought he looked sad, but then he pulled her by the robe into the council chamber.

"You should make sure not to be followed, Tyler. She was listening at the door," Tosen advised, roughly tossing Megumi to the floor. She rolled up, drawing her katana.

Tyler groaned, "Idiot. why the hell did you follow me?"

"Oh, I look like an idiot? Everything pointed to you being into something shady. What the hell have you been up to?" Megumi yelled at him.

"Damnit, Megumi!"

Sosuke Aizen raised his hand, short brown hair as impeccable as any of his regular days. His face seemed stuck in some twisted smile. "Deal with this, Tyler. I think you know what needs to be done."

"I know," he snarled, "but I don't have to like it."

"You had no problem with it then," Tosen questioned.

Tyler drew his zanpaktu, a white blade capped by a minimal red circular hilt and grip. "That was a hundred years ago. Things change."

Megumi turned, facing Tyler with a defensive stance. "Whatever you plan, I won't let you. Aliyana won't let you."

"Then I guess I have to keep you from telling." He raised the blade, flipping it so he held the hilt in reverse, blade pointing down. As he opened his mouth, Megumi rushed him. He expertly switched to the defensive, blocking her strike. Sparks flew as she pressed. Their eyes locked, her anger fueling every blow upon his guard. His jaws tightened, consternation a fluttering in his eyes, though he never wavered.

She saw too late the sparks gathering around his hand after every clash. nearly to the right wall, Lightning struck her in the chest, lifting her off the floor. Megumi hit the ground and slid on her back. her clothes smoked from the lightning. Never leaving her side, Tyler was there, piercing her shoulder with his sword. The blade slid clean through into the floorboards below. Megumi choked on the pain.

"Since when do you think you could beat me without your fire? Idiot. Ayatsuri, Awaken and Dance!" The sword in her shoulder bulged, tearing the flesh as it became a cylindrical cross in his hand. White crystals studded the surface like glitter on it's silver chrome. "I command you to speak not of this moment, of this meeting, nor of my involvement." A flash of light came from the single clear orb that topped the cross and settled on Megumi. A tingling wound into her mind. "I command," he started once more, but the words gurgled when she kicked him in the knee, causing a resounding snap to be heard. She gripped the staff of the cross and wrenched it out of her shoulder, also pulling a scream from her lungs.

"Megumi!" Tyler yelled, clutching his leg bent at a terrible angle. She touched the floor with both hands and fell through a portal that closed the second she passed through. Reeds cracked and singed to a deep black at her touch. The tatami mats she pushed to her knees on slid as they splintered. A shout went up from nearby. She was on her feet when the door slid open and a young girl with tightly braided hair stared at her.

"Quit gawking and report!" A brusque male voice commanded, yanking the door further open. Bushy black hair and a white headband over serious eyes, Sentaro Kotsubaki of squad thirteen almost gaped in imitation of his subordinate. "Zaraki san, what on earth are you doing here and, is the room on fire?"

A crackling came to her attention as a tatami mat on her left burst into full flame. "Sorry about that. Send me the bill later." Megumi gripped her wounded shoulder and pushed past them.

Sentaro bellowed at the young girl, "Get that fire put out!" and dogged Megumi's heels, intending to cut her off, but she remained at a fast pace even in the corridor of the squad thirteen headquarters. When they had nearly made it to the Captain's quarters he stopped all at once, still raising his voice.

"Either stop and tell me what the hell you are doing here, or I will force you to speak."

Megumi turned her head and glowered at him, the wood under her feet beginning to char. "Don't make me turn you into a shishkabob, Sentaro. I must speak with Captain Ukitake."

"Is it not customary to send a butterfly to arrange a meeting?"

"Go shove one up your arse," She snapped. He bubbled with complaints of her attitude and treatment of a higher ranked officer, but she ignored him, jogging the rest of the way to Jushiro Ukitake's office. She shoved the door open and stumbled inside. Ukitake lounged behind his desk, a wet quill in hand and raised above a roll of parchment. A single drop of ink splashed onto the paper in the moment of shocked silence that Sentaro interrupted with a shout.

"How dare you barge in on the Captain like this! I'll have you out on your behind this instant."

Long white hair draped over his shoulders, Ukitake's face warmed with a small smile as he put down the quill. "Thank you, Sentaro, but Zaraki is welcome here any time. Even if she only does so in need."

"My Captain!" Sentaro began to protest, trailing off into a quiet aquisence.

"Not exactly the best time, I know," Megumi commented.

"Nonsense, if there ever were a best time, life would be so simple. What new issue has arisen?"

Megumi slid the door shut, cutting out Sentaro. "It's about Tyler. He's-" Her knee hit the floor, her vision going blurry and throat clogging up. She racked hard, gasping for air.

"Are you alright? Perhaps you should get that wound looked at?"

Megumi shook her head and breathed freely for a moment. "I'm fine. This is more important. You need to know." Her lungs seized once more, sending her into a coughing fit.

"You are not fine. Sentaro, send for a healer immediately!" The shadow through the paper scurried off. Ukitake rose and walked over to her. "Whatever I need to know can wait until you can speak without coughing.

She seized hold of his sleeve as she regained breath. "Tyler is not who you think he is."

"Ironically, I think I know more about him than you do, Zaraki."

"Call me Megumi already, would you?"

"Not yet, I think," He smoothed. "But, no more. You need to rest. You are certainly bleeding enough as it is."

Blood had soaked through her robes by now and dripped onto the floor at an uneasy rate. Megumi remained focused. "Has he always been friends with Captains Aizen and Tosen?" The words almost became lodged in her throat, a little too close to the truth of the matter. Ukitake's dark eyebrows dipped.

"Not in a long time. Much has happened though. They certainly know each other well enough as a rule."

"More than- agh." Once more her planned sentence sent her head reeling. She bent over, struggling to find air.

"Enough," Ukitake motioned. "Rest and we can speak of this later."

Megumi began to nod, her head bobbing a couple times as her mind raced. A danger flag rose in her thoughts when she remembered where she was.

"I tried," she muttered, rushing back to her feet. The room spun once. She braced herself on the wall.

"Zaraki, you need to rest. Do you want to bleed out?"

She was out the door in the next moment and through another portal to somewhere else.

Rocks rose on all sides, the walls of the canyon looming. Megumi let the portal close, flames wisping away into the air. She could breath easier now and took a moment to find the reiatsu of Ichigo and his cat. She found them nearby and started walking. Dust in the air swirled on playful gusts. She trudged on, even as her vision became hazy.

After what felt like hours, her head spinning in both directions, she moved into the shade of a cave covered up by several planks of wood. She barely perceived the pair of mats down on the floor and the crates of supplies in the corner before collapsing by the entrance.


	2. Rebel Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having discovered her friend, her teacher, her foster father, to be in league with the enemy, Megumi is clear on what she should do. She attempts to break Rukia out, fails, and then does her best to save Rukia alongside everyone else.

It was bright out when she opened her eyes again. She stared up at a rock ceiling far away for a long time before hearing the noise of combat. She looked around the cavern that was filled with light.

"You're awake finally," the woman said, standing next to her. She watched Ichigo training from the ledge they were on.

"Where am I?"

"Below where you collapsed, or do you not remember that either?"

Megumi checked her shoulder and saw that she wore new clothes: a green loose shirt and black pants. "Ah, my clothes."

"You mean the blood soaked ones? I tossed them. Cleaning those things would take too much time I don't have."

She picked at the cotton and made a disgusted face. "Great. Here's to burning through my clothing again."

"Burning through your clothing?"

"That's what happens when you play with fire right?" Megumi stood up and stretched, checking how her muscles felt.

"You sure you want to be up right now? That injury was pretty bad for one wound."

"No point in sitting around. I'm not going to get better by being lazy." Megumi checked around her throat and gripped the crystal pendant necklace in one hand. "Is someone else here? Ichigo is so noisy, it's hard to pinpoint the other."

"A guy named Renji that Ichigo knows somehow. He came here to polish his skills."

"Renji Aburame," she mused. "Fancy that."

"You know him?"

"Somewhat. He was in my squad a few years back. I think I'll go say hi."

"Wait a moment," the woman insisted. "I have a few questions for you."

Megumi smirked. "You tend to my injury even when you don't trust me? That's generous."

The woman glared at her. "This is the third time I have not simply killed you. At least be grateful, brat."

"Wanna give it a try? In case you hadn't noticed, someone already tried to kill me and you saved my life. This is as grateful as I get."

"For now. Why did you come here anyway?"

"Where else could I go that no one would guess?"

"Are you running from someone?"

Megumi's throat seized up, forcing her to cough raggedly into one hand. When it was over she grinned and said, "Nope, just hiding for the fun of it."

"Are you in the right squad? I have never heard of a soul reaper from squad eleven so anti-confrontational."

"Have you met me?" Megumi started walking. "I'm second only to my captain when it comes to a thirst for battle."

The woman frowned, thinking deeply for a moment. "Hey, Zaraki."

"Call me Megumi."

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin. Not fair for me to know your name and you not to know mine if we're going to be working together."

"Sure thing,  Yoruichi," Megumi replied. She lifted a hand to wave as she trudged across the rocky ground. She eventually found Renji practicing with his Zapaktou materialized in the field of boulders.

"Is that Bankai training?" Megumi asked after a long silence of watching him. He nearly jumped right out of his skin.

"Fucking hell, Megumi," he swore. "Do you just enjoy causing others to panic?"

"Would you have noticed me standing here any other way? So, what are you doing here?" Megumi stepped over to him.

"Exactly what you guessed. How did you know?"

"You're not the only one working on it. Not that I'm likely to get anything nearly as flashy as your Captain's."

His eyes widened. "Since when? I mean, you don't even have a shikai right?"

Megumi giggled. "Is that what everyone says?  Seven has never been out of shikai." She drew out the katana at her hip. "This is just one of the many forms he can take in shikai. A replica of the katana Tyler taught me kenjutsu with. I didn't realize everyone thought it was his base state."

"Well, you only ever fight with that thing as a katana. I have never seen it change, so I figured you and Captain Zaraki were the same."

"The only thing me and my captain have in common is our origins." Megumi sheathed her blade. "It is the reason I started asking to be called by my first name. People will get ideas if both of us are called Zaraki san."

"People get ideas without that. What are you doing here anyway? I thought I saw you asleep in a corner but wasn't sure."

Megumi grimaced. "Long story. One I would rather not divulge just now. And, you know, I thought you were one of the ones hell bent of stopping the invaders."

"That was before. I'd rather keep Rukia from being executed tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Wait, how long was I asleep for?"

"Don't worry, it isn't you. They moved up the date again. Tomorrow at noon is the final time."

"Shit." Megumi pressed her palm to her head, fingers weaved into her hair. "Tyler, what-" She curled as coughs once more forced her to silence. Renji touched her shoulder.

"You okay?"

She managed to nod as the coughing subsided. "Fine. I gotta go."

"Take care," he said as she ran off.

 

Megumi ran first to a ladder in the ceiling. Whether or not it lead outside, mattered little since she planned on going straight to her room in the barracks anyway, but she wanted to be out of sight of the others before using her ability. Stepping into her room, she quickly switched into soul reaper garb, donning a long sleeved, black turtleneck under the top. Hearing running footsteps, she grabbed a spare black kimono and jumped through a portal to an empty street. She was back in the center of the city, though not quite to her destination: the tower where they held Rukia Kuchiki.

Jogging down the street, Megumi threw the spare robe over her shoulder. She passed a couple of squad three soul reapers walking by on a patrol. They started to move to intercept her and then jerked back, skirting around her when she scowled at them.

At the bridge to the tower, Megumi slowed to a fast walk, ducking her head to avoid eye contact with the guards. The two bulky guys blocking the door crossed their staves in front of Megumi's face.

"No visitors. Orders from the top, Zaraki."

"Just to chat? What if I hand you my zanpakto?"

They looked at each other. One of them shrugged. "No visitors means no visitors."

She slipped her sheathed weapon from her obi. "What can I do without this?"

"This never happened okay?" He grunted, taking hold of her sheath.

"Idiots." Yellow light flashed from her sheathed weapon, encasing the soul reaper in a thin shell with a shocked, twisted expression. She pointed at the other one over her own arm. "Bakudo 61. Rikujokoro."

Megumi tucked her zanpakto back behind her obi and walked past the two guards to the door. She wrenched the door open and stepped inside.

A small woman with short black hair, Rukia Kuchiki turned from her small window to look at Megumi. "You're-"

Megumi tossed the spare robe to her. "Put that on."

"Why? What is this for." Rukia turned the kimono over in her hands.

"The only question you need to answer is whether or not you want to be here when backup arrives."

Rukia's eyes shot up to Megumi's. "Backup?"

"I counted four soul reapers close enough to feel me bind your two guards. That and word passes quickly these days. You die tomorrow if you stay. You live if you come with me."

Rukia clenched the kimono in her fists. "I broke the rules. My death is ruled as the just result. I have already come to terms with my fate."

Megumi looked to the open door and then rounded on Rukia. "What the fuck makes you think you deserve to die? I know your crime better than anyone else because I am the one who scouted it mere days before they brought you in. The crime I reported is not one to execute for. So, enough  pathetic acceptance."

Rukia gaped. "You scouted me? Since when does a squad eleven do reconnaissance?"

"Since a month ago. Make your choice." Megumi looked back out the door and saw three soul reapers running up the bridge. "Now would be good."

"Is Ichigo?"

"Healthy as a horse, but nowhere near capable of taking on all of Gotei thirteen. So, are you coming?"

"Rikujo, what the hell?" They heard from outside. Megumi took hold of the hilt at her waist.

"If I leave now, what will happen?" Rukia worried. Megumi shot her a glower and then ran at the door as a middle aged man with a top knot stepped in. She rammed the hilt of her katana into his head. He stumbled backward, tripping over one of the frozen guards, and fell onto the bridge.

"It's a fucking simple question, Kuchiki," Megumi cursed as she closed on the second of the two remaining soul reapers, disarming him. "Do you want to live?" Megumi whirled, cutting down the one and knocking the other's legs out. She placed the tip of her katana at his throat. "Same to you, pipsqueak," she told the gangly looking guy with brutally red hair and freckles. "I am having a really bad day so far and I would love to have a new punching bag."

The red haired man stared down the sword at her, sweat beading on his forehead. Rukia laid a hand on megumi's arm. She said, "Leave him, please. You said yourself we have no time to spare."

"Yes, let us go." Megumi sheathed her katana and ran back across the bridge. Rukia tagged at her heels, tying her obi about the black kimono now adorning her shoulders.

"So, where is Ichigo?"

"A cave of sorts. And before you suggest it, I am not taking you there. I am taking you back to the human world."

"You'll never get through without a hell butterfly," Rukia insisted.

"Worry about that later, Kuchiki. For now, we get out of the city." Megumi looked at the wall, sensing a particular spike of reiatsu coming closer. "How fast do you think you can move?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Why?"

"Because we got company." Megumi stopped and knelt on one knee. "Climb on." Rukia hesitated before climbing onto her back, locking her arms about Megumi's neck. Megumi rose, hooking her arms under Rukia's legs and dashed forward. She passed the intersection at the same time as a group of six soul reapers including a squinty eyed one in Captain garb.

"The two of you go check on the ones at the tower. The rest of you with me," the captain ordered. Two of his subordinates ran off down the way towards the tower while the rest followed Megumi and Rukia.

"Oh my God, that's Captain Ichimaru," Rukia gasped.

"I hadn't noticed," Megumi joked. "Hang on tight." She shot forward, jumping from corner to corner with shunpo. Rukia squeaked and clung hard with both arms, fingernails digging into Megumi's skin. Gin abandoned his subordinates to chase them down in speed.

Rukia screamed when the end of a blade sliced clean through the wall next to them. Megumi jumped the blade in time to avoid being cut at the waist.

"He's going to kill you," Rukia cried. "Please, don't do this over me."

"He's going to try," Megumi growled. "I may hate it, but I am still a Zaraki." She ducked falling rubble and sprinted on.

"But you're only a fourth seat, right?" Rukia argued. "He's a full fledged Captain. How can you expect to match let alone get away?"

Megumi snorted, almost sneezing at an explosion of dust from a wall collapsing as it was cut down. She side stepped a strike from directly behind her and shot over the wall.

"In squad eleven," She explained. "Ranks only mean so much after a point. I mean, Yumichika's got a fucking knife for a weapon and the worst fighting style ever, but he's still ranked five due to his own preference for the number."

"Is that so- eep!"

Megumi ducked around a corner, still running as fast as she could. Sweat was starting to bead her forehead from using Shunpo so much again. "Our lieutenant never fights. Our Captain doesn't even have a Shikai. What makes you think I'm a simple fourth seat like all the rest. I graduated the fastest for my generation of recruits and gained my current seat after three years." She slid to a stop as the wall crumbled in front of them. She took one step to a roof meters to the right and ran right into Gin.

"You're fast for a fighter," he mused.

"And I'm not chatting," she snapped and jumped away from him. She felt the tip of his blade slide through the air, scratching a tear into her robes. he chased her around, every few steps managing to block her path. Rukia clung for her life to Megumi's back. Each time he would add a scratch: to her face, to her sleeve or robe. Each time she would avoid being skewered and flee in a different direction, sometimes the exact opposite direction. A couple dozen steps of shunpo and rising, sweat dripped from her chin, rolling down her cheek, stinging on the open wound across her ear. Her chest felt tight and breath came hard.

She skidded to a halt, once more facing his smirking face and stayed put, staring at his narrow slits for eyes. Rukia's nails drew blood under Megumi's robe, had been for awhile now. She took in one long breath and let it out just as slowly.

"I suggest you fight," he said. "I will kill you like this."

"Try it, then," Megumi taunted. She heard Rukia tense up. Megumi dodged. His blade extended past her, snagging the cloth of her sleeve. The silver of his blade vanished just as fast and then slashed a hole into her other side as she ducked the other way. Rukia squeaked in Megumi's ear. Megumi side stepped a third strike, gaining a fourth scratch to her face. Fire flickered through her hair. Flames bloomed in the air as she instantly went behind him.

"Holy, You're on fire," Rukia gasped, almost falling off out of shock.

"Great observation. Keep holding on." Megumi clenched her jaw and sprinted forward, fire burning her trail into the air faster than before.

"How am I not burning?"

"Tell you later. Just do me a favor and stop screaming in my ear."

"Sorry," Rukia muttered.

Energy exploded high up overhead. Megumi ducked aside while she stole a look behind. She saw Gin holding his sword and sweeping it sideways at waist level. The end extended far out from him. Jumping as the blade edged under her feet a blast of red energy hit her side. Both girls fell out of the air, tumbling apart.

"Kuchiki!" Megumi rolled right back up to her feet. Black hair in disarray, the other girl gasped for air, but nodded.

"All good. I'm good."

"Not for long, you won't be." Gin closed in. Megumi jumped between them, knocking away his katana with hers. She cut to his stomach. He dodged back and raised the blade to block her attack at his ribs. He met her block for blow as she attacked. In an instant between strikes, he slashed under her guard. A line of blood appeared from shoulder to shoulder across her chest. He swung again, and even though she managed to block it, the force sent her skidding back.

She parried a cut to her head and countered to his throat. He turned her blade, sparks coming off the metal as the edges clashed. She swung downward, forcing him to follow  to keep his legs intact. Gin deflect her and thrust to her abdomen. She leaned to one side, deflecting him the other way.

He flipped direction, cutting higher. Megumi ducked back, raising her katana when Gin followed up with another cut at her neck.

"You really think you can hold me off forever?"

"You really think that little of me?"

"On the contrary. You are stronger than you let on. If anyone gets that, I do." Gin's smirk widened. He struck at her chest. She swiftly blocked and cut to his arm.

"Fuck off," Megumi swore, bouncing off of his parry and repositioning herself as he riposte.

"Not with poor Kuchiki-chan over there. We can't have criminals loose now can we? Oh, I guess that includes you now." He lunged in, aiming for her hand. Megumi twitched, feinting back. In a burst of flames, she lit behind him, sword extended with blood dripping from the tip.

Gin gingerly touched the open gash on his side. "Been waiting to use that have you?"

"Not really," She started to spit when blood clogged her throat. One knee hit the tiles as a stain spread from her abdomen downward. Gin wiped off the steel of his blade and sheathed it.

"Should have ran faster from the start, Zaraki."

"The name," she growled, "is Megumi." Rising to her feet, she jumped at him.

"Bakudo seventy-three, Tozansho!" Megumi slammed into a blue transparent wall and fell back. She was in a box of sorts: an upside-down pyramid of blue energy. Turning, she saw Ukitake Jushiro standing behind Rukia. Long white hair falling past his shoulders, his pale skin made his bright eyes seems stark.

"No need for the assist, Ukitake," Gin brushed. "I had everything handled."

"Did you? My apologies, for it seemed you were about to be skewered. Shall I release her then?" Ukitake raised one hand. Gin raised his.

"No, it would be better to avoid fighting further. She might be the one that killed Captain Aizen."

Ukitake nodded to Rukia who seemed to lost any ability to stand and sat on the ground, trembling. "Perhaps, though I would have thought it absurd a moment ago. Until I felt you and Zaraki fighting here in my district." He turned his eyes on Megumi. Megumi met them, fierce even as her blood dripped onto her feet. She gripped the hilt of her katana tighter till her knuckles turned white. "I have already sent for assistance from Squad four."

Megumi closed her eyes and let go of her katana long enough to press one hand against the barrier closing her in. Gin and Ukitake continued to talk, Gin explaining the chase and fight to the older man. She stepped back to the center of the box and sheathed the blade. In that moment, Ukitake glanced towards her, but looked back at Gin. He whirled back as Megumi slid the Katana out, flames curling around the blade. Cracks formed where the flames touched and then the barrier shattered like glass around her.

"Did you forget?" Megumi asked, settling the back of her katana on her neck. "I know you were one of the many who watched me master Kido."

"So, you have invented a few moves of your own," Ukitake sighed. "I don't suppose you will stop if I ask nicely?"

"I will not stand by while Rukia Kuchiki is executed. Best kill me, because no prison cell will hold me." Megumi took three steps forward, tensing to go back on the attack.

"No!" Rukia scrambled to her feet and ran in front of Megumi, placing her hands out to either side. "Stop. You tried and thank you, but I was okay with this before. Don't die on my account."

"You have no clue what is at stake. Out of my way, Kuchiki." Megumi grabbed Rukia's shoulder. Rukia refused to budge.

"And what of your friends and family? Think of your Squad, Zaraki. This is your life you're throwing away!" Rukia yelled.

"I am thinking of my family," Megumi hissed, shoving Rukia aside. She stopped dead as Gin's sword point pierced her chest. His blade slowly shortened to its original length as a wakizashi.

"I was so getting tired of the drama," he whined, Megumi falling, her mind rushing to blackness. Gin moved to her side and nudged her ribs with a toe. "Still alive, a pity, but you get your wish, Ukitake."

 

Megumi rolled off the cot and hit the floor. Her head bounced off the concrete. She heard wood clatter. Cold itched at her skin. her hands fumbled for traction on the floor.

Air forced its way out of her lungs. Megumi pushed up to all fours. For a moment, the concrete walls and metal bars seemed strange. She ducked her head and saw a pair of cuffs on the floor.

"Fuck," she swore and struggled to her feet. She looked around and recognized the prison cell she was in. The handcuffs skittered across the floor. Megumi put a hand to her head and looked back at the cot. A piece of paper sat on the floor, partially crumpled. She knelt to pick it up.

"Insisted on being the healer," Megumi read, "when they brought you in almost dead. Unohana backed me up or else Isane would have had it otherwise. Whatever is going on, I hope you fix it when you wake up. Susanne." Megumi crumpled the sheet and watched as it turned to ash in her palm. "Love you, li'l sis."

The bars hit the wall right before the fire rolled into the hallway. The flames turned to wisps as she stalked out. Smoke barreled in front of her, slowly becoming a thin veil she left behind, passing several empty cells along the way.

"Hey, you!"

Megumi stopped, most of the way past one of those seemingly empty cells. A guy wrapped in bandages stepped up to the bars.

"You were the one chasing down the Captain Ichigo fought, right? Gave me and hanataro a real scare before running off."

Megumi looked past him to the big bodied teen and thin black haired guy wearing glasses. the second flinched at her stare.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"What do you think happened?" The bandaged one babbled. Megumi raised a hand.

"I was talking to Glasses. You're reiatsu is like a ryoka now. Not like before."

The one with glasses got to his feet. "My what is like what?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Presence, spiritual pressure. That's reiatsu. A Ryoka is one of the souls living in the rukongai who don't have any spiritual pressure. So, what happened?"

"None of your business, whoever you are. I've never even met you before."

Megumi snorted. "Course. What am I thinking, being so chatty? Have fun stewing, boys." She turned away.

"Wait," the first stalled. "Tell me something, please."

"Make it quick."

"Why did you not try to kill us? All the other soul reapers have been doing their damnedest."

Megumi sighed. "Why should I? Because some nut job said so? Be happy I didn't."

"There must be more to it than that."

Megumi turned, hearing voices growing louder. "Time's up."

"Answer me!"

"Zaraki's out! Call reinforcements!"

"Fucking hell," Megumi muttered. She snapped her fingers, sending a ball of fire flying down the hall. "Simple. You are not my enemy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Megumi turned, gripped the metal door and physically wrenched it off the hinges. "What kind of answer do you fucking want, pipsqueak? I wasn't put in a jail cell for kissing the wrong frog!"

The guy stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and falling onto his butt. The other two stared in shocked silence at her. The door fell to the ground with a loud clang.

Megumi snarled, "So make your choice. Either you can stay put, out of my way and safely alive. Or you can wander out of that cell and roll the dice on survival for everyone including your fucking precious Kuchiki."

"They might be more willing to help if you didn't scare the whiskers off their faces," Yumichika Ayasegawa mused, leaning one shoulder against the wall and crossing his legs. He grinned, makeup heavy and feathers perfectly arranged. "Oh, sorry, they were beardless to start I think. I can hardly afford to remember such ugly faces."

"Lovely to see you too, Yumichika." Megumi's hand swung to her hip and frowned at remembering her zanpakto was not there. "I really hope you guys didn't come here to break me out, because that is silly."

"Found a Meg chan," Yachiro exclaimed from her place on Kenpachi's shoulder. He looked better after being healed from his fight with Ichigo. Ikkaku stood behind the Captain, arms crossed and rolling his eyes. Megumi jerked her eyes back to Kenpachi, realizing a second person held onto his back.

"Inoue!" the second of the prisoners barked in a deep voice.

"Sado kun. Ganju kun. Ishida san." The orange haired girl waved. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Inoue," the one wearing glasses answered. "Why are you with them?"

"Oh, Zaraki san agreed to help us," Orihime Inoue giggled and dropped down from Kenpachi's back. "Ganju, you're covered with bandages."

"Yea, but I'm all healed up."

Megumi brushed metal flakes from her hands and walked by Yumichika. Kenpachi grunted.

"Quite a scrap you started, Megumi," He said. "Two captains."

"One captain. Ukitake just put me in a box."

"Still two captains you riled up. Were you that hungry for a fight?"

Megumi flexed her hand. "I need to get my zanpakto." She walked past him and Ikkaku. She stepped over the passed out soul reapers in the hallway covered in soot.

Finding her zanpakto in the locker room was easy enough with the lack of weapons overall. She pulled it from the locker and slid the sheath behind her obi. Turning, she found Ikkaku blocking the doorway.

"Ikkaku," she groaned.

"You said no fighting, last time. What happened to change your mind?"

"Nothing," Megumi diverted.

"Nothing, my ass. In my nine years of knowing you, you have never done something over nothing."

"Well, this time I did. I wasn't about to stand by and let them kill Rukia over nothing."

"Why not tell us? You were in the barracks."

"What should I have expected? A cheer? Or you telling me I'm bat shit crazy? That what I saw with-" Megumi choked on her words. Ikkaku jerked into the room, eyes concerned. She held up a hand. Sucking in air, she said, "I'm fine. Look, I can't talk about it."

"Fine, tell me when you can." He stepped back out of the room and down the hall. Megumi followed. They'd broken the cuffs off of the three boys and blasted a hole in the wall to the outside. She jumped out the hole next to Kenpachi and ran alongside him and Yachiru. She remained quiet while the others bantered. Kenpachi would glance down at her every few sentences, probably wondering at her silence.

"Was it fun?" He asked after a long time.

Megumi shrugged. "Not really. Ichimaru Gin always pisses me off."

"Pity. A good challenge is a great way to get the blood pumping."

"I will keep that in mind next time. Hey, we have company ahead."

Kenpachi sniffed. "Who is it?"

"Captains and Lieutenants of squads nine and seven."

"Good, perhaps I will have a fun fight."

"You do so." Megumi looked at the wall besides them. "I apparently have other business."

"What business?"

"A friend of mine from Squad seven. He's hiding nearby. Has been since we broke out of the prison."

"Take care of it quickly. The execution will be starting soon."

"Yes, Captain," Megumi muttered, jumping over the wall. On the other side, she ran straight through the table strewn courtyard into a back alley. She turned right and then zigzagged to the next street. "Alex."

Alex scrubbed at his hair. "Why wait so long?"

"Was there a need to speak quickly?"

"I guess not. You know about my captain then?"

Megumi nodded. "I sensed him and the others. Shuhei is with them."

"Ouch," Alex winced. "I hope you guys don't have to fight."

"I plan not to. So, why are you following us?"

He tossed her a roll of black cloth. "Just in case. What you're wearing isn't fireproof like your normal clothes. It isn't much, just some of your casual clothes, but if you're going to go duke it out, then it might get heated."

"You could help."

Alex shook his head. "Every captain and lieutenant interested up there. Only you're crazy enough to take that on. The only one who could survive fighting the Commander I know of."

Megumi gave him a light shove. "You're not so bad yourself. Give yourself some credit for a change."

"Give me a horde of hollow to fight any day over those giants. I'll help you get past Shuhei if you want."

"Nah, I could kiss him and walk on by if I played it right. Take care of yourself, Alex. See you and the others later."

"Don't die. Ali couldn't stand that."

Megumi sprinted away from him. She could feel Kenpachi's bloodlust rise like a storm back on the path. Megumi snorted and turned away from that battle. She ran along the streets, heading for Execution Hill.

Arriving, she saw things in a mess with the stand broken and the soul reapers at each other's throats. A raging tempest surrounded Ichigo and Kuchiki Byakuya on the field. Megumi thumbed her katana and strolled forward. Before she reached them, Three of the captains left. Tracking them as far as she could sense, she walked up to Soi Fong standing over Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. Soi Fong glared up at her, daggers in her brown eyes. They stood eye to eye for a bare moment before the Captain of Squad Two struck at Megumi.

Megumi grabbed Soi Fong's wrist, twisting sharply. She grunted still, feeling her ribs groan from the bare impact.

"Traitor, how did you get here?" Soi snarled.

"I walked, and ran. The usual. Why? Did you take the train?" Megumi dropped the wrist and glanced down at Kiyone.

"Don't worry, they're alive." Soi rubbed her wrist. "If you even care."

"Sho," Megumi whispered so softly it took a moment for the Captain to realize. A moment long enough for the Hado to hit her square in the chest and blast the small statured woman clear across the open field. Megumi looked at her hand as if the casting had marred it somehow. "Surprise, I care."

"You really like picking the wrong fights, girl." Soi dashed at her. Inches away and Megumi raised her eyes calmly without moving from her spot. A blur hit Soi from the side, carrying her over the cliff's edge. Megumi smirked, seeing Yoruichi wink as she passed.

"That cat," she swore as Kiyone crawled to Sentaro.

"Kotsubaki?" The girl whimpered, shaking the man's arms.

Megumi sighed. "He's fine, Kiyone. I can feel his reiatsu still."

"Is he? That's good. Captain would be so upset otherwise. Ah, Sister." Kiyone rose up to her knees.

"Everything will be fine," They heard a soft voice utter. Cloth rustled. Unohana Retsu held up her sheathed zanpakto. Wearing the Captain's garb, she had her long black hair braided together under her chin. "Minazuki." The strange creature that was Unohana's shikai release formed in the air behind her. "Take the injured please. Except Isane. I will tend to her."

The creature bent and swallowed each of the injured in turn. Megumi stepped back from the others, quiet though Unohana's gaze followed.

"Nothing to say, Megumi?" She asked. For some reason Unohana always spoke to Megumi in a soft tone similar to a falling feather.

"Should I say something?"

"You have such a cutting tongue. I often thought it was how you put so many in the hospital."

"Now is hardly the time for anything of the sort. Do your thing and I'll do mine."

"What is your thing, Megumi. You have been very busy lately."

"Things lately have not been transparent. I think you agree with me on that, or you would have restrained me by now."

Unohana smiled. "As observant as always. I wish you luck then. Susanne was quite worried about you yesterday."

Megumi smirked, remembering the note left in her cell. She turned to the battle between Ichigo and Byakuya and grimaced. She walked over to what remained of the execution stand and sat down to wait it out. Course it wasn't long until the fight started to get boisterous enough that Megumi decided to move back to the stairs.

"Meg chan!" Yachiru dropped out of the trees there onto Megumi's shoulders. "Was it fun?"

"No, Yachiru. It was not fun." Megumi craned to look at the small girl hanging around her neck. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Ken chan is having fun, I know."

"He picked the two captains, didn't he?"

"He picked all four. Yumi and Baldy went back though." Yachiru giggled. Megumi sighed and hooked an arm under each leg so she could breath. "I got here first."

"I hope they don't dawdle too much. I would love this to be over. Holy!" Megumi whirled to look behind her as Ichigo's reiatsu spiked like a volcano exploding. "Where the hell was he hiding that?"

"Ichi surprise Meg chan?"

"He's a human, Yachiru. A fucking human barely able to handle Abarai only a couple days ago. This is nuts."

"Ichi like you, Meg chan. He is stronger than people realize."

"Nonsense. I am nothing like a pipsqueak like him. Ow!"

Yachiru held onto a lock of Megumi's hair. "Ichi is not a pipsqueak. Ichi is a strong fighter."

"Yea, yea I get it. Ah, looks like the other humans are here." Megumi turned back to the edge as the four humans and Aramaki breached the top of the stairs. "Pretty sturdy for a bunch of weaklings."

The bandaged one folded his arms and frowned at her. "You know, You are an asshole, even for a soul reaper."

"I get told that a lot. And I tend to send a lot of people to the hospital too. Want another visit? Ow!"

"Be nice, Meg chan. Fight later."

"Quit pulling my hair, Yachiru, or I'll drop you on your butt."

"Stop threatening our friends. That's an order."

"Fine." Megumi scowled off to the side, partially paying attention to the blaze of energy on the field. "He is really going crazy over there. You guys should stay back."

"What if Ichigo needs help?" The large one stepped forward, moving as if to pass them and the trees. Megumi blocked his path.

"I said this before. None of you have the strength to fight on this level. I never even expected Ichigo to survive this long. If Ichigo needs help, I will do so. Only because I know that Rukia needs to live. I'm sorry, but if you're going to stay, then stay the fuck back."

"Sado," Glasses allowed, "She is right. None of us can do anything here, but watch."

Yachiru jumped from Megumi's back. "Well, I'm going to go find Kenny. I don't think you guys should stick around either."

"Say hi for me, Lieutenant," Megumi waved farewell.

With Yachiru gone, Megumi found a spot to sit down with a tree at her back. Aramaki came over to her and stood silent for awhile, eyes darting between the battle and her.

"You want to say something, Aramaki?"

The older man clenched his jaw. "At least you remember my name. Do you really follow with all this save Rukia stuff?"

"To a point. Why ask me that?"

"Well, you of all people. It boggles the mind somewhat."

"I have my reasons."

He fell silent again and remained that way till the fight ended, though he stood still while the others ran to Ichigo's aid. Megumi waited there, eyes closed as she watched the others around them.

"Zaraki san," Ichigo called when they came back to the stairs.

"Just call me Megumi. People will get the wrong idea."

He grinned. "Megumi, sorry. Rukia is with Renji. He should be far away by now."

"Good for him. Congratulations, I guess. You might be worth a fight in the future."

"I'll take that as a compliment from you. Though I would rather not fight a friend."

Megumi silently laughed, waving them by. Aramaki shot her a worried look, but left as well. She sat there wondering why nothing had happened with Aizen's plan when she felt a new presence suddenly on the field. Megumi frowned. She hadn't sensed anyone approaching nor had anything fallen out of the sky.

"Rukia," she muttered to herself, rocking to her feet. She dashed through the trees. She burst from the shade onto the field. Aizen stood with Gin next to him. Struck by shock and confusion, Renji knelt with Rukia clasped tightly in his arms, Tosen standing only a couple yards away. The blind captain slowly turned his head in her direction, a grim line forming his mouth.

"Abarai, run!" She yelled, pulling her katana from the sheath. Gin drew his wakizashi, but in a burst of fire she was past him. Aizen's eyes shifted. He leaned aside and pulled her blade downward. Feeling the tug, Megumi let go of the hilt. She flipped over, aiming an axe kick at his temple. He once again allowed the attack to slide past. She whirled, swinging with the other foot at his waist. She passed harmlessly by him, turned the rest of the way around and lunged in.

Aizen jammed his knuckles into her throat. Megumi gagged, unable to breath. Still holding her katana, he switched it around and sliced a line across her eyes. Megumi jerked back on instinct, but the damage was done. She jumped back from him to reassess the situation. Renji was still kneeling there in stunned shock.

"Abarai, get moving!"

Renji started, but froze as Tosen's reiatsu spiked. "I don't think I can, Zaraki," Renji explained.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," Megumi held out her hand. "Seven, hack!" The katana in Aizen's hand turned to dust, rematerializing in her hand. the weight and feel of iron bones formed the haft, etched with flames up to the giant curved blade toned with red to form a scythe.

"I always wandered what your shikai looked like," Aizen mused. "It's appropriate."

Megumi spun the scythe around so it settled blade forward over her shoulder. A black strap automatically formed from base to top of the haft. She jumped backwards into the air over Renji. She concentrated energy into her fists, punching that energy directly into the ground. A box of yellow light shot up around him and Rukia, black lines drawing spirals on each side like an unnerving optical illusion. She gripped the haft of her scythe once more and the strap vanished.

In a burst of fire she was once more in front of Aizen, scythe swinging. Before the strike even hit, she was gone in a burst of flame, behind him and then on his right. her right sleeve smoked, the edge turning orange and charring slowly. Eyelids blinking quickly as blood dripped into the vision of her one good eye, she shifted constantly. Sometimes she got far enough to go through most of a swing, other times she halted midstrike when she sensed Aizen shift to counter. Most of the time, she had to quickly change direction or take the damage. Lost in the fight with faulty vision, she grit her teeth and focused solely on the Captain before her.

He moved like a wraith, every shift of reiatsu nearly too subtle for her to feel at first. Megumi slashed and raked on him, flames crawling out onto the blade of her scythe. Aizen met her strike and fluidly shifted the tip to her throat. With a burst of heat, she avoided it and cut in on him from his blind side.

Aizen deflected her this time, nicking her arm in the process. She shot up a pommel hit sharply followed by a whirlwind of cutting moves, each one edging closer than the last.

Knocking aside Megumi's scythe, Aizen cut into her guard. She dodged back from him, swinging defensively. Blood spilled from a new gash going from shoulder to sternum. Aizen closed in, sword crashing down overhead.

A slim black blade blocked him. "You alright, Megumi?" Ichigo pushed Aizen back. "I thought you were better than this."

"Remind me who's the one that just spent his energy beating a captain into the ground? Do me a favor and get Abarai and Kuchiki out of here." Megumi glanced at her sleeve, now burnt most of the way up her arm.

"But they're," he started to argue, grimacing at the barrier around the two. Megumi snapped her fingers and the barrier shattered into a million pieces.

"There you go. I'll cover your back." She reset herself. Ichigo jumped to Renji's side, pulling him to his feet. Gin  moved to get there first. Megumi stepped in front of his path, scratching a wall of fire into the ground with the tip of her scythe. He jumped back as the wall roared upward.

"Did our last fight not have any lasting impression?" Gin sneered. "I remember beating you pretty soundly."

Megumi slammed the blade of her scythe into the ground, sinking it a good foot in so the haft lay level at chest height. She gripped tightly as if aiming it. "That was not a fight. That was a gambit at best. Byakurai!" The bones of the haft glowed a bright hot blue before lightning ripped from the end, striking Gin square. Without waiting to see if he recovered from the blow, Megumi yanked up her weapon to dodge away from Tosen's attack. Hastily slashing at the air, Tosen attempted a chase.

Megumi fell back twice before simply deflecting his sword and slamming the pommel into his gut. "Sho!" About to take hold of the haft of her scythe, A blast of air tossed Tosen a good few yards. Megumi swung an execution style slash at nothing. At the end of her swing, she let go, allowing the weapon to fly through the air.

Aizen caught the scythe on the fly and promptly dropped it with a suppressed hiss. His hand turned red.

"Careful, Captain. Seven doesn't like other people holding him. He can be such a paranoid prick." Megumi smirked. "Also, you have to go through me to get to them."

"Gin, Tosen. Don't kill her, but keep her out of my way."

"You are not getting past me!" Megumi dashed towards him.

"Shinso, Shoot to kill," Gin intoned. His wakizashi extended right in front of Megumi's face. She skidded to a stop. His smirk widened. "My pleasure, sir."

"Seven!" She yelled. The scythe flew up from the ground into her hand. She blocked a cut from Gin, his sword once more a wakizashi.

"Is this a fight, Zaraki?" he teased. "Because I think I will still beat you."

Scythe whirling, Megumi pushed Gin back. "Never underestimate a Zaraki, Captain Ichimaru."

"How could I underestimate someone who isn't even ranked lieutenant?"

Megumi frowned, stepping up her pace so Gin actually went on the defensive. Tosen still remained on the side, though something had changed in his stance at Gin's derisive statement. She jumped forward as if too far, Scythe cutting around behind Gin's head. Gin slashed open her chest. Megumi jerked away.

"Let's make this quick, Gin. Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihiko." Tosen's zanpakto changed, vibrating as it moved. The images it left behind pincushioned the ground where Megumi had been standing.

"Don't get in my way, Tosen. "Gin warned. He lunged towards Megumi, cutting in from the side. She blocked him and dodged under his next cut. He leaned back as she swung upwards, the scythe tip snagging on his Captain's robe.  She jumped back, setting her scythe for a powered swing. She could feel Tosen getting ready to attack again. Gin rushed in close. Megumi stared at him through the film of blood on her eyes. The instant he closed, her scythe swung out around him. A burst of fire flared up around her. Using the blade, she pulled Gin's head close to her. She grinned.

"Hainawa," she commanded. Reishi floated from her scythe to Gin, wrapping him up like a present. Casting her hand out to the side, Fire swirled on her arm. Tosen pointed and the swords hanging around him flew at Megumi. Bright orange turned blue and she was gone, leaving Gin in her place to be skewered.

"Gin!"

Megumi smirked. Her clothes were quickly turning to ash now, though there was enough left to leave her decent. She pulled out the spare shirt Alex gave her and slipped it on while tearing off the soul reaper top. The black shirt had no sleeves and a white flower pattern on the front. "Shouldn't have joined in Captain Tosen."

"Damnit, Megumi. It doesn't have to be like this."

"Feeling sentimental about something? After everything. Seven, Form!" The scythe in her hand became a katana once more. Megumi attacked, closing the distance in an instant. His lips became a snarl as he fended her off.

"You have no clue what you're interfering in."

"Do I need to when someone's life is on the line?"

"Don't hate me for this then."

"For dying? No problem." Megumi cut downward. Tosen flicked his wrist and sent her katana clattering to the ground. She moved back and he stuck close. On instinct she moved her face to the side, gaining only a shallow scratch on her cheek.

"Gotta do better than that, Captain," Megumi teased, punching at him. He grappled, slamming her into the ground over his waist. Tosen stabbed his katana into her shoulder, pinning her to the ground.

He knelt by her head. "Do you always have a death wish? Or is it just when all reason says to do otherwise?"

"Kinda hard to have a death wish when you're already dead," she groaned. She grabbed onto Tosen's katana, stuck in her shoulder. He gripped her hand tight and twisted the blade.

"You are alive, Megumi. More than alive. How could you think of yourself that way?"

She bit her lip. "Have we met before? I mean besides when I come over to see Shuhei."

"In a way, yes. And Shuhei Hisagi. He's happier with you. I can tell." Tosen looked away. "Aizen has it. Perhaps you can feel it."

Megumi focused on the metal in her hand and squeezed. With a yell, flames spread from her hand to the sword and then to the ground. Tosen stiffened in surprise. The blade snapped when he pulled on it. She gripped what was left in her hand and dragged it out.

"It's over, Megumi," he insisted, a panic in his voice. "There is nothing more you can do."

"I'll fucking kill you!" Megumi hurled the broken point of his sword at him. Tosen grabbed it out of the air and instantly dropped it, hissing as a red welt appeared on his palm. In a burst of fire, she came up on his right, cutting upward at a steep angle.

Tosen used his hilt to deflect her blow. She curved right back, her katana trailing flames. This time he ducked and moved back, putting distance between them. She could feel the air around her heat up, fire clinging to her arms.

"That trick won't work this time, Megumi." Tosen moved even further away. Gripping the broken blade in both hands he slid his fingers by the edge until the sword was whole once more.

She charged at full speed. The air practically exploded as the temperature shot up exponentially. Flames trailed at her back like wings, setting the ground aflame.

"Not a trick," she growled. Tosen did not block her attack, he moved aside, trying to gain more space. She rushed, cutting through air as he dodged again.

Tosen raised his zanpaktou, the air around him shimmering, vibrating, as Megumi charged after him. Thousands of blades ripped through the air. Seven of them pierced her body: four in her torso, one in the shoulder, on in her thigh and the last in her sword arm. She stumbled for a heartbeat, but remained standing.

"It's over, Megumi," He uttered, a strained sound to his voice. Megumi seized hold of the sword in her arm, snapping it off at the hilt. Tosen winced. "I'm sorry." He raised his hand. "Shakaho."


	3. This Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post battle, Megumi shakes off a healer and sits down to chat and relax with her fellow Elementals.

Megumi yelled. Arms seized across her chest, slamming her back. The sky looked strange.

"Stay put!" A woman strained to say. "If you move so much, you'll make it worse."

"What?"

"Do you want to make your injuries worse?"

Megumi craned her neck, seeing one of the healers kneeling over her. On the other side was Aramaki, pressing her shoulders to the ground with his arms and hands wrapped in thick cloth. "What. What is going on?"

"I'm trying to heal you," the healer insisted. "Your eye isn't getting any better though. Please stay still."

"Aramaki?"

"We lost them. And almost you. Sorry, Aizen and Gin and Tosen got away."

"I," Megumi sucked in a breath. "Last thing I remember is tearing Tosen's blade out of my shoulder."

His head drooped. "I only saw a portion, with everything on fire and the skies opening to hueco mundo. Best I can say is what everyone else said. You went a bit crazy and the air became flammable."

"Kuchiki?"

"Fine. She's safe and whole. Worry about yourself for once."

"Everything is burning?"

"Not anymore, Thank God," the healer swore. "If it were still burning who'd be able to tend to you idiots."

Megumi set back her head. "Excuse me for wanting to protect someone, pansy assed pacifist."

"I am a pacifist! And proud of it because I don't end up dying on the battlefield."

"So, if some random guy decided to murder you because you're cute and cute doesn't belong in the world, you would just stand there and let him?"

She gasped. "Such a horrible thought. How could you even ask a thing like that?"

"Because I'm from the Rukongai where shit like that happens. People die, people murder, they fight and bicker over everything and if you don't fucking stand up for yourself, you get damned to hell. You know what, get out of my face." Megumi sat up pushing both her and Aramaki to the side. "I feel fine."

"I am not done yet," she hissed.

"I am going to see Susanne anyway, so go away and pester someone else with your pathetic thoughts." Megumi touched her eye where the blackness persevered. The cut had healed, but somehow she still could not see. The injury to her shoulder remained, though it no longer bled. The healer gathered her things and ran off to her supervisor. Aramaki stood and offered a hand to help her up. Megumi took it and rocked to her feet.

"That's why you're called Zaraki, isn't it?" he inquired. "Because of being from the Rukongai and fighting for a place."

She shrugged. "In a way. Zaraki is what the worst district is called. Captain Zaraki has his name for the same reason as me. We became the rulers of that district while living there. Monsters with a sword. It's a title, not a name."

"Do you have a real name?"

"Just Megumi."

Aramaki scratched at his chin. "No surname? Just Megumi, huh."

"Just Megumi. Not like I'm a noble or anything. Just a random kid that got abandoned as a babe. See you back at the barracks, Aramaki." Megumi gently stretched her shoulder as she started up a jog. Rukia watched her go with the strangest of expressions.

"Guys." Megumi walked up to Susanne as she sat with Alex and David. David rolled a clover blossom in his fingers, grinning at Alex making funny faces. They were sitting in a quiet spot near the base of the cliff together where it would be hard to notice them without going off the path.

"Meg chan, you're alright," Susanne exclaimed. "I would have been up there, but I wore myself out helping with the injured beforehand."

"So, that explains you looking like a twelve year old?"

"I am not a twelve year old!" Susanne stood up, cheeks puffy and younger looking than usual.

"No, you just haven't been at full power in awhile. What will people say when you're twenty again?" Megumi sat down next to Alex. "Thanks, Alex, for the shirt. Turns out I needed it."

"You lit the execution hill on fire, Megumi." David flicked the blossom at her and it caught on fire in the air. "You realize how hard it is to put out a blaze like that without anyone noticing you're doing it?"

"I don't even remember doing it. I was so angry." Megumi sighed. "Have you guys seen Tyler?"

"Not since yesterday. Things have been busy. He'll show up eventually." Alex leaned forward and touched Megumi's head. "Looks like your eye is dead. Healing didn't fix it?" He glanced towards Susanne.

"It should work," she muttered. "Can I see?" Susanne took a look at Megumi, one hand on the side of her head. A white glow shone around her hand for a minute and then Susanne grinned as Megumi blinked rapidly. "See, all better."

David wrapped a piece of grass around his finger. "Were you using normal healing kido?"

"Course not," Susanne sniffed. "That stuff is so unreliable that I only use it around the Captain and Isane san. I used what I always use."

"Then of course your eye wouldn't heal by healing kido," David said with a roll of his eyes. "Something the elemental fixed in you won't be fixed by normal kido, only by elemental kido."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, David?"

"It means, Alex, is that- ah," David stumbled into a shocked grimace. "Wait, you guys don't know how the Fire elemental gets picked?"

"Did you ever see Tyler tell us that shit?" Alex folded his arms. "How on earth do you know?"

David played with the barrette in his hair. "C'mon, I know everything about you guys. It is really hard not to. Of course I know how the elementals get picked."

"So, why is it that my eye would not heal?"

"You were born blind, Megumi. The fire gave you sight as well as power. But if you have that sight taken, only Susanne would be able to give it back to you. At best. If I'm right there's a chance you could lose your sight for good."

"I," Megumi breathed, "was born blind?"

"You don't remember anything before Tyler right?" The grass in his hands suddenly grew and blossomed. "Took me a long time to figure out why I could only hear voices in your footsteps."

"Cool, its like a miracle," Alex grinned. "So, did you see my life before meeting you?"

David shot him a pointed look. "Oh, yea, because you were so exciting to watch crawling around the streets as a toddler. I've known you my whole fucking life, Alex. Seeing your past only tells me why the hell you're an orphan."

"So, why am I an orphan?"

"Because you're a whimsical numbskull unable of controlling your abilities. Next time, don't destroy the house with a tornado because your mom took your toy."

Alex cringed. "Okay, I did not need to know that."

"Then stop asking stupid questions."

Susanne giggled. "You guys atleast already know my story. Nothing new to learn there."

"Yea, the only thing we'd get from your past is a baby in a cradle. Or worse."

David groaned, "Don't even. Just don't."

Alex opened his mouth and let out a big laugh, clutching at his stomach as he rolled over. David turned and kicked at his leg. Alex snorted, gulping for air.

"Idiot of an airhead," David cursed, sitting back with one arm over a knee.

"You so set yourself up for that one. Ah, nothing like impending doom to mess with a sense of humor."

Susanne shook her head, still smiling sweetly. "You went too far, Alex. We should never joke about our powers like that. No matter how funny."

"Cool, cool, Susanne. Just for you though. So, who are you going to attempt to kill next, Megumi?"

"Alex," Susanne sighed and Alex flinched.

"Ah, sorry." He stood and dusted off his legs. "I guess I should get back to my squad. I only did give the excuse of visiting a friend in the hospital. Valid enough, but I'll be missed soon."

"Ah to have superiors who aren't busy," David teased.

"You don't have anywhere to be?" Megumi questioned.

"Nope. Captain's busy cleaning up loose ends, Lieutenant Omaeda is helping her and all I have to do is manage all the intel being gathered, which just piles up anyway because no one does it until late at night. We have injured too, so things are pretty quiet."

"So, Third seat of a spy organization is pretty easy going, eh?"

"Just don't ask me how I got there, because even I don't understand that."

"Just remember what Tyler says about rising in the ranks." Susanne rose to her feet, shaking out her gi. "Both of you are at the highest risk of exposure. Rise too high and your powers will come to light."

"If my lighting the world on fire wasn't enough, what will be, Susanne?"

"Who knows. All I know is that we are so different from the others and not all will be accepting if anyone finds out."

Megumi shrugged. "Maybe, but I think turning down a promotion too many times would be just as suspicious. Especially for me. We're supposed to be ambitious fighters in squad eleven."

"I am simply urging caution. David, you underestimate how much skill you possess. Captain Soi Fong noticed. It is the only reason you could be third seat of such an organization."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Susanne. I suppose you're going to go report in as well?"

She nodded. "Like I said earlier. I would have been up top before, but I was ordered to rest. Now I will go aid in the recovery effort. Meg chan should get some rest too."

"Yes, Sister," Megumi joked with a smirk. "I think you being the youngest is a blessing of sorts. At least I get to be the one with an ego."

"See you later then?"

"Course, usual time and place." Susanne jogged up the stairs. David stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

Megumi leaned back on her hands. "And you're just being a lazy ass supervisor," she accused him.

"So what if I am? You are hardly one to criticize." He laced his fingers behind his head and stretched out his arms. "Is there something wrong with wanting to take it easy after a crazy week?"

"Not really, the temptation to go off to the living world right now is pretty strong. But I've got enough black marks for the moment. Doesn't mean I won't go. Just not yet."

"What do you even do in the living world? I can't imagine that its very exciting."

"I'll only tell you if you don't tell the others."

He narrowed his eyes. "Better not be something nasty."

"Hardly. I met a group of people who have high level abilities. Higher than any of the captains here."

He snorted. "I doubt that. Humans hardly have the ability to match any of us. That guy up there is the only exception I know of and he got stronger while here."

"They're not humans, David, duh. They're exiled soul reapers. Don't know how long the exile has been. That is the one subject they always dance around besides me."

He leaned forward. "Wait. Exiled like Yoruichi?"

"Is that her story?"

"It was a really long time ago. The old Squad Captain vanished into the nether after she was slapped with charges of treason and such. Yoruichi Shihoin. From what I read she wasn't the only one who was involved."

"Interesting. Unfortunately, I have no clue if it is the same incident. They just won't talk about it with me, no matter how much I ask." Megumi sighed, "Sometimes, I wonder how they feel about me. It's like we've been friends forever, yet, they can be so broody and secretive at times around me."

"Sounds like you just need to give it time. Not everyone is like Alex, trusting everyone no matter what unless told otherwise." With a grunt, he pushed off the ground. "Movement above. I'm going to get lost before my Captain yells at me."

"Have fun, David."


	4. Surprise Promotion

A few days later.

 

Wood clacked in the dojo. Nearly a dozen lower ranked members of squad eleven sat in seiza along the walls, jaws clenched and eyes darting. Ikkaku swung his boken like a man on fire though still retaining form. He yelled, slamming into Megumi's boken from an overhead strike. She blocked and held him there.

"Is that all you got, baldy?" she taunted.

"Could say the same to you, Zaraki," he returned. They both snarled.

Megumi pushed away from him. Ikkaku pressed forward, cutting from the right. Megumi parried, angling in towards his abdomen. He neatly cut her off, rounding off to the right again.

"Then come at me," she said. "This is dancing, not fighting."

"Oh yea!" He shouted. "Let's see you dance to this!" The battering that followed filled the dojo with noise. Megumi flitted across the floor, knocking away his strikes. Quick as lightning, she swatted at his arm with her boken.

"Too slow!" she yelled in his face. "What are you made of, Sludge?"

"Aren't you supposed to be recovering from near death?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in better condition then me right now?" Megumi snapped a welt onto his wrist. The boken in his hand hung limply for a second and in that second, Megumi swept his feet out. "Getting weak, Ikkaku," she stated. "I thought you were the third seat of this squad, not me."

"I'm not weak, you've just gotten crazy strong lately." Ikkaku picked up his boken and got up. "Or do the ranks suddenly mean that much to you?"

"You want to go again?"

"Ah hah! I will best you this time!" He pointed his boken at her. The dojo door slid open and one of the unranked members bowed at the doorway.

"Excuse me," he interrupted. "There is a visitor to see you, Megumi san."

"Does this visitor have a name?"

He licked his lips. "Captain Ukitake, Megumi san. He said to meet him by the western hall entrance."

Ikkaku whistled. "Captain to see you, Megumi. I guess I'm going to wait for that rematch."

"So it would seem." Megumi tossed her boken to one of the guys kneeling at the wall. Walking out the door, she felt light without her zanpakto at her side. With the martial law revoked, she no longer carried it around.

"Captain Ukitake," she intoned with a bow of her head when she walked up to the white haired man. "To what do I owe this visit?"

He smiled at her. "Perhaps we could talk while walking? Oh, and ignore the shadows. They mean well to keep an eye on me."

Megumi nodded. "Lead the way."

He turned and began down the street. "I see you are recovering well. Are there any problems?"

"No, Captain. I am just about back to full strength. I was actually sparring with Ikkaku before this. There may need to be some changes in the ranks."

"Is that drastic?"

"We are a battle squad. Even if there is no where to go within the squad, having a proper rank is not so important after a point. Still, I regularly beat him in spars during the last year or so."

"Have you ever considered changing squads?"

Megumi smothered a laugh. "Not once. It is a good place for me to hone my skills. Where else would I even fit in so well?"

"You might be surprised. Kenpachi was not the only captain interested in recruiting you out of the academy."

"Were you one of those?"

He nodded. "I was."

"Then why did you not say anything?"

"Tyler actually. He said," Ukitake let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "He said something that made me remember something important. Not to me, I only heard him in passing. Of course, I did end up recruiting him, but he is a very strange man."

"Tyler is more than strange. But I doubt he is why you wanted to see me."

"No, he is not. I have an offer for you."

"An offer?"

"Yes, I would like it if you became my lieutenant."

Megumi stumbled. "Your lieutenant?"

"Yes, the position has been open for a few years now."

"I don't get it," she dithered. "Seems a bit sudden."

He paused at a crossroad. "There was a time of turmoil in soul society before. A long time ago, but by some design you were there. An older you. You told me that a time would come for me to approach you. That I would know when it was."

Megumi stopped one step in front of him, confused but listening. he continued, "I certainly didn't understand at first. When I overheard Tyler talking, I remembered what you said to me. For whatever reason, you needed to be where you are today. I respect that, but I also know that if you stay where you are, your incredible skill and use of Kido will go untrained. Squad eleven is a pure kenjutsu squad. I can't imagine you have had much time to use Kido, though natural talent carries far."

"So, you are now asking me to be your lieutenant because I told you to? That would require some strong Kido, seeing as I never said anything." Megumi shrugged. "Now you just sound rather crazy, Captain."

His head dipped, face turned away for a moment. "You have a strange technique for traveling great distances in an instant. Yes, deny it all you want. I am not looking for admittance. I am simply proving that I know more about you than you think. I have a feeling you actually understand what I am saying."

Megumi turned and began strolling once more. Ukitake took a breath and followed her. "Okay, hypothetically I could have totally spoken to you before I met you. Not that it makes any sense. How on earth would any of your squad react? I'm not exactly well liked."

"Maybe not liked, but respected. And there is Tyler, though I think you and him might be at odds for the moment?"

"A bit. That could be weird, being higher ranked than him."

"Why? because he's your friend?"

"If only that was the only issue." Megumi sighed. "I don't know."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular. Can I get back to you on this?"

"Of course." Ukitake looked over his shoulder. Megumi could feel his personal shadow in that direction. "You know where to find me when you have decided."

It was early afternoon the next day that Megumi made her way over to Squad thirteen to accept Ukitake's offer.

 

"Umm... Zaraki san?" Senna Akemi mumbled. Megumi, so focused on her workout, failed to either hear nor notice the purple haired girl. Senna watched Megumi dance, bone designed scythe whirling in circles, with wide amber eyes under long lashes. A thick red ribbon bound her hair up in a very short pony tail. "Zaraki san?" she said a bit louder.

The tatami mats creaked as Megumi ground to a halt. She wore a simple black and red sleeveless top and black shorts, her soul reaper uniform neatly folded by the door. Megumi let out a long breath as she relaxed.

"Form," she muttered under her breath. Senna's eyes watched, curious, as the scythe turned into a black tinted katana. "Akemi san. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, its fine, Zaraki san."

"Please," Megumi groaned, "for the hundredth time. Call me Megumi. No need for the formality."

"I will think about it, Zaraki san," Senna avoided. "You have a very imposing zanpakto."

"Seven tends to have inferiority issues. The looks are deceiving. Did you want to use the training room?"

"Ah, no." Senna bowed her head. "Captain Ukitake asked me to find you when he did not find you at your desk. Is everything alright?"

Megumi sheathed her katana. "Just paperwork. I never thought it would be so annoying. Thanks for telling me."

"Of course." Senna backed up and slid the door shut. Megumi cracked her neck, thinking about the stack of papers waiting in the office. Setting her weapon aside, she redressed in her uniform and headed out. The few others she passed all nervously moved to the side and bowed their heads until she was by.

"Captain, you were looking for me?" Megumi asked, walking back into the office. She set her zanpakto on the futon. Ukitake sat behind his desk, penning something out.

He looked up for a moment and then continued his work. "I was. Go out for some air?"

"I was working out the kinks in my neck." She sat on the edge of the desk and picked up a handful of papers. "I am not used to sitting still so long for such a dull reason." She skimmed over a supplies request and a patrol report.

"Don't worry, I won't have you doing paperwork all the time. In fact I have a job for you."

She put the papers down. "A job?"

"I am assigning a few others to a peace keeping run. There's a group causing trouble in Rukongai section 57. Nothing serious, but I figure a good time for you to start working with the others more."

"They seem to still be uneasy around me. Who am I going with?"

"Mia Urahara. I think you and her have run in before."

Megumi nodded slowly. "Occasionally. Anyone else?"

"I was considering options. I would have liked to send Rukia, but she is still recovering from her time in the living world. Izuma unfortunately is taking off time. He is rather good at talking people down from ledges of sorts."

"Rukia seems to be doing okay. I see her in the training rooms a couple times in a week."

"She is. I expect she will be back to normal in a couple more weeks. Perhaps I should send Kiyone out with you two. Sentaro has calmed, but I think she could use some quiet time."

"Or a time out with sedatives," megumi joked.

He put down his quill. "Sentaro and Kiyone are loyal on the extreme, but both are reasonable. Kiyone simply needs the time to get to know you."

"I hope that fixes things. When do you want this job done?"

"A few more minutes. I will send for Kiyone and Mia shortly."

"Yes, Captain." Megumi took a turn around the futon to pick her zanpakto back up.

"Oh, and Megumi?"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Do me a favor a keep it toned down. Everyone already knows how battle crazy you are."

Megumi smirked. "I'm not that battle crazed."

"Could have fooled me," he said, looking back down at the paper before him.

"Smart ass," she shot, flopping down on the futon. "How on earth did your previous lieutenant put up with you?"

"My previous lieutenant worked with me for a long time."

Megumi looked up as to black and purple butterflies fluttered overhead and out the door. "He died right? I hear some things, if no details."

"Yes, apparently due to one of Aizen's experiments as I learned recently. I fear most of the dislike for you may be due to everyone simply hanging onto his memory."

"So, what are the details of this job?"

"Issues are terrorizing the local folk and a few thefts. No murders, but plenty are left injured. Most of what they steal are small things, nothing of value. Recon reported a group of a dozen to two dozen. They never got a look at everyone together at once."

"Any reported headquarters?" Megumi inquired, flicking tiny spouts of flames off her fingers.

"None. These ryoka seem good at losing trackers."

"Is that so?"

"You want to read the report?"

Megumi got up and leaned over the back of the futon. "Yes, please." Ukitake dug out the report from his papers and handed it over. Megumi sat back and read over the report. "Upon fleeing the scene of their latest endeavor, oh such lovely mastery of language, the fugitives' trail goes cold. All tracks stop suddenly at the prairie with no sign of re-emergence within a mile. Oh, that guy is obviously not former ryoka."

"He's not. How do you know?"

"When I was running things in Zaraki, I had a fairly simple headquarters, but we kept it hidden at least. Your guy ran right over the entrance I bet and never noticed."

"Then its a good thing you're the one heading this operation. Mia grew up somewhat sheltered and Kiyone has been here for a good long time. Would you pass me that box?"

Megumi took a moment to see where he was pointing and got up. She picked up a six by six box with an engraved lid and passed it over. Feet stamped up the hall as Kiyone slid into a kneeling bow at the open door.

"Captain, you summoned?" Her head bobbed as she rose right back up to her feet upon seeing Megumi at the desk. Kiyone's face hardened to a blank state.

"Yes. Megumi, you have the details. I expect you back by tomorrow the latest."

"As you say, Captain." megumi tipped her head. She strode to the door. "Job to be done, Kiyone. We're only waiting on Mia Urahara."

"I saw her running over." Kiyone pivoted and raised a hand in a wave. Mia Urahara ran up, long braid bouncing around her back. "See, she's right here."

Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Lieutenant! Kiyone." Mia came to a stop and bobbed. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Urahara. Glad you could make it," Megumi responded. "Both of you are coming with me to Rukongai sector 57 to deal with some miscreants."

Kiyone barely covered a grimace. "Sounds simple enough."

"How much do you know about ryoka, Kiyone?" Megumi raised a hand, motioning for them to follow her. "I am guessing you were one of the ones that dismissed the threat a couple weeks ago out of hand."

Kiyone tagged after Megumi. "The only one of those ryoka was any viable threat. Why should that matter?"

"Because those weren't Ryoka and it wasn't in the rukongai. Based on the report I read, we're dealing with a group that has been doing what its been doing for a long time. They know the terrain and will be highly organized and loyal to each other. Much like ourselves."

Mia rubbed her nose. "Yea, but how is that an issue when they don't have any spiritual ability?"

"Not always true, Urahara. Plenty of soul reapers come from the Rukongai including me."

"Ah, okay. At least we're not going to the really bad sectors."

"Yes, I suppose so. Let's get moving."

 

The town had a cozy look with decent houses and streets paved with granite. The people bowed their heads graciously and continued on with their lives. Megumi let Kiyone dance to the lead at the town line.

"Where do you think we should start here?" she inquired of the air. "Perhaps the mayor or whoever is in charge."

Mia nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. Lieutenant?"

"It's a good start is what it is," Megumi corrected. "One person isn't going to point us in the right direction right away."

Kiyone ground her teeth. "You want to be helpful then? Oh, great tracker?"

"Talk to the people." Megumi rolled her eyes and approached a pair of kids playing in the street. "Kids," she called, "a moment, please."

The two kids paused and looked at her quizically. "What's in it for us?"

Megumi tossed them a coin. "So, a moment?"

"You got our attention, Lady."

"The folks that are pestering this district. Do you know anything about them?"

The two kids looked at each other. "No one likes them. Noriko says they make too many messes," the taller of the two sneered.

"And do you know where they come from?"

"Nah, why would we know that. Talk to Noriko."

"Lieutenant," Mia tested, "Maybe this isn't the best idea?"

Megumi raised her hand. "Can you point me to this Noriko?"

The taller one pointed down the street. "The blonde tall guy who hangs out by the shoe shop. It's just around the corner."

"Thank you." Megumi looked to Mia. "The children always see more than we think they do. If you want to go track down the town mayor, go ahead. I will follow this lead."

Mia turned to Kiyone with a sniff. "Shall we, Kiyone?"

Kiyone tapped her chin. "Mia," she murmured. "Captain sent us here with her."

"Captain is old. I'm sure he made a mistake. Why in Hell would a combat junkie make a good scout?"

"Why don't we find out." Kiyone glared at Megumi. "Not that this means I'm on your side, but you have a lead and Captain wouldn't have sent you on this if he didn't have a really good reason."

"I'm glad you're being reasonable, Kiyone. And as to me as a scout? My skills involve a lot more than swinging a sword around. Now, we need to go this way." Megumi turned and strolled down the street. The people parted around them, not really watching, and simply allowing them by on instinct. Megumi made the corner and spotted a tall youngster with long yellow hair in a simple blue kimono. He juggled a few coins in one hand while trying to talk up a short brown haired girl.

Megumi stopped next to him, scaring off the girl with a look. He sighed and rotated his head to give Megumi a sour look.

"Did you hafta scare her off? Serena is cute and I've been trying to talk her into a date for weeks."

"You're Noriko?"

"I am, Miss." He glanced over her uniform. "What can I do for a shinigami?"

"I hear you are familiar with the group pestering this region. Do you know anything on their movements?"

He grimaced and crossed his arms. "I know a lot, unfortunately. That group raided my home village. Just a group of five houses out in the fields. You guys here to take them out?"

"Duh," Mia mocked. "We're not here to have tea, that's for sure."

"No need to treat me like an idiot, Cutie pie." Noriko unfolded his arms. "Look, That group is about a dozen of highly violent fellows. Especially, the leader."

"Have you seen where they come from?"

"Sort of. The entrance is hidden, but I am damn sure they coop up in an old quarry on the far south of the district. followed them that far once, right before getting shot at."

"A quarry?"

"Best guess. These people have been at this for awhile, and I don't think just this district. You guys aren't the first soul reapers to look for them, but I think you know that."

"I do. the other times you followed them, where did they go?"

"South, mostly the same direction as the quarry, but there is a lot of prairie out here and half the time, that is as far as I got. They move fast, so fair warning."

Megumi slapped his shoulder. "Not faster than us. Thank you for your help, Noriko." She pivoted to her subordinates. "Satisfied, Urahara?"

Mia rolled her shoulders and her eyes. "Okay, I give. You know more about this than I thought. So, we go to the quarry?"

"Now, we start tracking. Kiyone, if you would lead the way?"

Kiyone's eyebrows rose a notch. "Of course, Lieutenant." She hit a jog to the edge of town. Megumi and Mia followed on her heels.

"Didn't want to say it in front of the kid, but the quarry is just a distraction. This group wasn't good enough to elude our scouts, only used their knowledge of the terrain to avoid being caught."

"And that's going to be different with us how?"

"You have me for one. There's also the fact that neither of you are average soul reapers."

"I suppose that's reassuring," Mia said. "Can't say I like the idea of rummaging in the dirt. Makes a good bloody fight seem clean."

Kiyone asked over her shoulder, "If the quarry was a distraction, how are we supposed to find them?"

"The scouts lost the group in the plains. That is where we start."


	5. Karakura Town

"Okay, have you ever actually spent time in Karakura?" Mia moved the stack of cards on the table. Megumi tapped a finger against her temple, reading over the report in her hand.

"I've been there, several times. Why?"

Mia leaned forward to look around Megumi's papers. "I mean like a normal person, Zaraki. Going out for a meal, talking to people, being a person, not a shinigami."

"Like going to that quaint little ramen shop with a couple of friends during the fall harvest festival?"

Mia stared.

Megumi glanced up from the paper. "I don't go to Karakura to be a shinigami, Urahara. I go there to get away from being a shinigami. Do you know anything about Reina Hyatakuri? Her report is a little buggy."

"Hyatakuri?" Mia pondered her game of Solitaire. "She's flighty, but solid enough. Is something the matter specifically?"

"Not really. Flighty covers the bugs." Megumi put the report down and signed off on it. "I will simply have to talk to her about coherency."

"Do you have to? Flighty does seem to be her personality."

"Personality is one thing. Coherent reports are another. I would like not to get a headache decoding her reports after every mission."

"That bad?"

Megumi picked up the next paper in the pile. "That bad. I am not going to go into detail for you."

Mia shrugged. "So, you have friends in Karakura?"

"Yes."

"Anyone I know."

"Most likely not. I don't hang with a social crowd."

"My father isn't very social either, Zaraki. I did grow up in the sereitei."

"Point taken. I still doubt you'd know them."

"Come on, Lieutenant. I am dying to know who on earth you consider friends."

"Are you here to play a card game or to pester me for personal details, Urahara?"

"I thought we got a little closer during the mission last week. But I guess that was all for show."

Megumi set down the paper in her hand and sighed. "You know perfectly well that the Captain simply wanted the two of you to accept me as the new lieutenant. Learning about the idiot rival I had as a kid does not count as getting closer to me."

"If you say so." Mia contemplated her cards.

"Mia," Megumi began, searching for a polite way to tell her off. She mentally discarded the action when Ukitake walked into the lounge. "Captain."

"Hello, girls. Am I interrupting?"

"Only Zaraki being uppity." Mia flipped through the deck.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "No, you are not interrupting. How are you doing?"

"Tired, but I have energy enough for the day. I need you to do something for me Megumi."

"Anything to get away from reading mission reports and supply requests."

"Karakura Town is having an influx of spirit energy and hollows. Due to his familiarity with the ryoka who came from there, Renji Aburame will be going to bolster our current shinigami assigned there. I want you to go along with Aburame. Keep an eye on things."

"Gladly, though I do wonder why bother sending me if Aburame is going."

"Because I also want you to look into Aizen's activities down there. We found records of a few visits to the city."

"Sounds like fun. when do we leave?"

"This evening. You have three hours."

Megumi neatened up her papers. "Any preference on what I get done before leaving?"

"No need. Kiyone and Sentaro will take care of things. They will enjoy the chance to do my paperwork again. Set things you need to in order. You won't be back for awhile."

"Can I visit my father?" Mia inquired, the words tumbling out in a rush to be heard.

Ukitake smiled. "I suppose I can assign you to the region if you like. I'm sure the current soul reaper would appreciate the relief."

"Yes!" Mia pumped her fist and then froze and calmed herself. "Sorry. Thank you, Captain. I would greatly appreciate that."

"While over there, report to Megumi. It is not a vacation. You are there to keep Hollow activity under control."

"I understand, Captain."

"Good, go talk to Sentaro about the assignment." The cards on the table spilled as she ran from the room. Megumi met Ukitake's glittering eyes and groaned audibly. With a wave of one hand, she formed a golden bubble around the scattered cards and gathered them up.

"You just had to give me a subordinate to babysit, didn't you?"

"Is it really that much trouble? You have almost a hundred of them to deal with normally."

"Point taken." Megumi's bubble of cards shrunk till the stack fit into her hand. The bubble popped like old gum, cards settling into her fingers as she neatened them.

"One of these days, you are going to have to show me how you make those kido. No one else uses it like you do."

"One day, old man. Maybe in fifty years."

He sighed. "You and your secrets. Did you get that from your parents or Tyler?"

"Tyler, duh. I'm an orphan because I never had parents." Megumi pushed up from the couch and put the cards away in their box. "But, I think we all learn to keep secrets at some point. Mia's parentage, for example, is something she couldn't have been too vocal about, correct?"

"No, she came to us as an ordinary person. A member of society, but not officially her father's daughter. That is one secret whereas you seem to have dozens."

"Some secrets are needed. Not to protect me, but to protect others." Megumi tilted a small smile his direction. "You'll know when I'm ready to share."

"I look forward to that time. Until then, well, you have a couple hours to kill." Ukitake nodded and left the room. Megumi checked her hair in the glass of the display case on her way out.

 

 

"How on earth can you feel comfortable dressing like that?" Renji asked with a grimace. He stood in the store front, dressed in his gigai like a hipster. Mia could be heard from the back happily discussing recent events with her father. Megumi stretched her arms upward, enjoying the movement that came with her shorts and bikini top.

"This is how I normally dress, Aburami. Soul Reaper uniform is really annoying." She flipped open her phone and checked for updates. "Where will you be heading now?"

"I'm going to go say hello to Ichigo. What about you?"

"Make a run around town, check a few things out. Have you figured out where you're staying?"

"Urahara said he'd put me up for a spell. Did you talk to him yet?"

Megumi smirked. "Don't need to. I already have a place to stay. You can have fun sharing space with those munchkins though."

Renji scowled. "That sounds suspicious."

"Good, you'll be on your guard around them. Urahara!"

Conversation in the back came to an abrupt halt as they heard Mia yell, "What?"

"I'll be back at sunset to check in. No need to rush anything."

"Is that a trick question?"

Megumi shook her head at the floor and left through the store front. Putting on sunglasses, Renji tailed her out the door.

"Was that a trick question?" he asked.

"Are you both seriously that deluded? I am perfectly aware that Urahara will not be doing anything productive today no matter what I say. Might as well make it an open option."

"Okay," he mused, "Maybe you've made yourself too strong a reputation in squad eleven."

"Maybe. See you later," she responded with a wave goodbye. She hit a jog to the corner and then sprinted up to the roof of the next building. The town spread out before her, the rooftops much akin to the rolling of hills. She skirted the center of town. She felt the world warp seconds before the growling hollow emerged from behind a dumpster. Climbing up to the roof with four legs and four arms, the white masked monster lunged at Megumi.

She ducked and sliced off a leg. It roared and scratched at the air. She leapt into the air and bounced behind the hollow. It turned to follow and lost an arm. In less than a breath, her blade cut through the head.

She pivoted, sheathing her katana. "You can come up. The hollow is gone." Shinji pulled himself onto the roof, eyeing the disintegrating hollow.

"What happened? This is the soonest you have ever made a return trip."

"We had some issues. A lot happened and now I am on assignment again. What are you doing here?" Megumi held out her hand and helped him up.

"Chasing that hollow for the past day. For fun more than anything practical. So, this assignment."

"Kill hollows, Investigate spirits and pretty much be a shinigami."

Shinji squinted at her. "Since when do you act like a shinigami?"

"I don't. But it works. I get to hang out with you don't I?" She tagged his shoulder with a fist. "So, is Kensei around still?"

"Back home with Lisa and Hachigen right now. I'd go with you but I have other things to do. A kid named Kurosaki is ripe to be recruited, but its been a rough time convincing him."

"Have fun with that," Megumi encouraged. Shinji waved a hand before rolling off the rooftop. Picking up her feet, she went back on the move, jumping shingles until she ran out of rooftops and dropped back to the earth. Asphalt and concrete met metal walls of the warehouse.

The door creaked when Megumi pushed it open. Clothes hung up to dry over the walkway rails overhead. Coals glowed in the firepit in the middle of the floor with stacks of metal boxes on all sides. Hanging over the red heat, an iron pot bubbled with what looked like a stew. Megumi lifted the spoon and stirred, testing the bottom.

A humming voice lifted from behind a stack of crates on Megumi's right. She peered around the corner and grinned seeing the school girl with black braids.

"So, is it swimsuits or nudes?" Megumi asked. The girl yanked out her headphones and put down the magazine sporting three girls in bikinis.

"Swimsuits. Want a look, Meg chan?"

"Thanks, Lisa, but no thanks. I hope you're watching the stew."

Lisa Yadomaru touched her glasses. "I checked a moment ago. Oh, Shinji said he saw you a month ago. Why didn't you stop by to say hi?"

"I was on a schedule. Nothing personal. So, anything new over here?" Megumi sat down and crossed her legs. Lisa made a face.

"Boring as ever. But you might want to bug Kensei. You know he likes to see your improvement every time you're in town."

"True, he does." Megumi leaned back on her hands. "Though I wonder what he's doing that he hasn't come over by now."

"Last I checked, he was playing some handheld videogame." Lisa picked up her magazine. "You sure you don't want to read it. This is a reread for me."

"Maybe if Kensei doesn't knock me senseless."

Lisa sighed. "Then shall I prepare your bed in the loft?"

Halfway through pushing to her feet, Megumi frowned at Lisa. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Tell me one time that your bouts with Kensei didn't end with one of you unconscious."

"You know, that one time I knocked him out was an accident."

"So you say."

"I do say," Megumi insisted, dusting off her hands. "Course you could watch us."

"In a bit." Lisa pressed earbuds back into her ears and lay back with the magazine. Megumi strolled back across the floor, passing the cook pot to the far corner. A blanket hung on rope between crates.

She shoved the blanket aside and looked down at the white haired young man holding a 3DS. "Watcha playin, Kensei?"

"Pokemon. A funny human game about catching and training strange animals. Ah, Meg!"

"Must be a lot of fun."

He rolled up to his feet. "Can be. You skipped training last month."

"I was on a mission."

"What about now?"

"Sort of. I have time though."

"Good." He put down the 3DS and cracked his knuckles. "You've got three months of improvement to show me. Hachi!"

They heard a voice call, "Yes?"

"Meg's back. Could you put up the barrier for us?"

Following the confirmative, Megumi and Kensei went down the stairs into the cave below. light packed dirt and rocks were lit from lights in the ceiling. Megumi stepped out of her gigai, reappearing in her soul reaper garb. Kensei stretched his arms, cracking his knuckles in the process.

"Do you have to do that?" Megumi pleaded.

Kensei ignored her question and waved for her to come at him. "What's new in soul soceity?"

She rushed at him. He countered her punch. She parried. "Way too much."

He smoothly threw her over his shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his neck. He fell with an elbow in her stomach. "Sounds exciting."

"Do you count people being blind idiots as exciting?" Megumi curled on impact and slammed her knees into his gut and then twisted. He rolled away and up to his feet. She sprang up and leapt at him.

"If it means change." He jumped back. She transitioned into a roundhouse kick. "What were they idiots about this time?"

"A staged execution and trial." As he passed her kick by, she let out a blast of fire. He ducked.

"So, who died?" He rushed in and aimed at her face. She slapped his fist aside and spun a kick at his back. He rolled away. She placed herself next to him.

"Luckily, no one. It could have been worse." Megumi and Kensei traded a couple punches.

"Why do you say that?" Kensei landed a hit. She reeled backward.

"Because they were trying to kill." Megumi shot two spikes of fire at him and jumped upward. Kensei dodged. Appearing at her back, Kensei slammed her back down to earth. Dust rolled from the impact.

"Come on, Meg, I know you can do better," He taunted.

"You're right." She got up. In a burst of fire, she appeared next to him, fist flying. With shunpo he got behind her. He punched through a film of flames. Her kick went through empty air.

She brought her arms up as Kensei sent her flying. Fire spiraled in the air as she righted against one of the many rocks. "Any other questions, Kensei?" She blocked his next kick.

"Yea," he responded, feinting to her left, but connecting on the right. She crashed into the ground. "Why do you feel weaker than before?"

She sat up. "Are you serious?"

He pointed at her. "Normally, you suppress your reiatsu, which is why we have the barrier. You can go all out without drawing attention. Yet, right now you don't feel anywhere near as strong as I remember you being."

"Oh, that." Megumi peeled back her robe from the left shoulder to reveal what looked like a tattoo of a flower. "I get to wear a limiter now. I got promoted to lieutenant."

His face paled. She frowned.

"Something the matter?"

He averted his eyes. "Nothing. Just my stomach."

"Your stomach?"

"It really is a bad idea to fight on an empty stomach. Didn't you ever learn that in school?" He offered Megumi a hand up. "What do you say we go see if Lisa is done cooking dinner yet?"

She grabbed his hand and levered herself up. "You owe me a proper fight then. No whining about my limiter."

"If you insist."

 

Sitting on the top of a three story office building, Megumi scrolled on her phone, reading the message from Ukitake. A night sky hung overhead, dotted with stars. She was dressed as a shinigami, though she'd tied up the sleeves in response to the hot weather. Her zanpaktou lay on the ledge next to her.

Reaching the end of the message, she stuck her tongue out at the screen. "Dumbass." She started to enter in a reply. Pausing to look up as she sensed a hollow nearby, she shrugged and rolled onto her back.

"Hah! Ga-waaaha!" Yelling, Hiyori Sarugaki lost her balance and tumbled over the ledge. Megumi caught the munchkin sized girl by her pink sports jacket and hauled her back up.

"Next time you try to surprise me, do it at ground level."

Blonde hair in bunches on either side of her head, Hiyori hastily regained composure and scowled at Megumi.

"What are you even doing on a roof at this hour, Zaraki?"

Megumi finished her reply and hit send. "Wasting time, mostly. Did Shinji send you?"

"That baldy doesn't send me anywhere."

She shrugged, "So, what are you up to?"

"Want to play tag? Or hunt hollows? Something interesting at least." Hiyori sat down on the ledge facing inward. "Everyone is all focused on the new recuit that I got bored."

"the new recruit still? You guys have been talking about that for the past few days."

"Well, Shinji made contact just today and it went terrible."

"All that noise earlier? I could feel it and I was on the other side of town."

Hiyori snorted. "Only you could feel a shitstorm a mile away."

"Probably," Megumi laughed. "So, you want to have some fun."

"The more challenging the better."

"Want to go to a different world?"

Hiyori gagged, "Why would I want to go to Soul Society? You know that."

"Not Soul Society. Somewhere else that I've been a few times in the past."

"Somewhere else?" Hiyori queried. "Where else is there that we can go if not Soul Society?"

Megumi replied, "No clue. First time I went there I was surprised too. But there's plenty of things to fight."

"Eh, can't you find something good around here?"

"Not right now. There's a couple small fry wandering in town, but nothing worth our time. Mia will take care of them soon enough."

"Hmmm, then shall we play a game?"

Megumi swung one leg inside the ledge. "A game. Are we thinking something like hollow in the graveyard or chalk outlines?"

"I haven't played hollow in the graveyard since I was a child."

"Okay, so not the best of ideas."

"No, you aren't used to ways to relax in a group are you?"

Shaking her head, Megumi explained, "After growing up in the worst of the Rukongai and then being in the warrior squad. Relaxation was poker and drinking. Shall we hit the nearest pub?"

"You squad eleven types are so unstable." Hiyori kicked her feet against the ledge. She mused, "Read a book. Play games like any normal person."

"Sure thing. As soon as I can actually be a normal person. Wait." Megumi raised a hand to stall Hiyori's retort. "You get your wish, Hiyori. A nice tasty hollow just appeared in the southern part of town."

"Race you there!" Hiyori purposely jumped forward this time, crossing the street to the roof facing them. Megumi smirked and got to her feet.

It only took Megumi a minute to catch up with Hiyori, but when the blonde saw her, she sped up.

"Ha! Gotta do better than that!" Hiyori yelled back. Megumi flicked her fingers and a hand sized wall of yellow appeared in front of Hiyori's foot. The girl tripped, stumbling a few steps. Megumi passed her up.

"Good enough for you?"

"That's cheating."

"No such thing," Megumi retorted, sprinting towards the spike of reiatsu she could feel.

"Cheater!" Megumi sprawled as Hiyori slammed feet first into her.

Megumi rolled upright. "Do you want to fight me or the Hollow?"

"You tripped me."

"You wanted to race."

"Tripping is not fair."

"Never stated any rules."

Hiyori tried to punch Megumi. Megumi blocked. She grabbed hold of Hiyori and tossed the small girl over her shoulder. Hiyori counter grappled and Megumi rolled away.

"Hey, Hiyori, chill out." Megumi opened a portal at her feet as Hiyori lunged, teeth clenched. She fell through to a spot just behind her friend and smirked. "We're just playing a game right?"

Hiyori let out a yell, suddenly jumping out of her gigai. Seeing her draw her zanpaktou, Megumi smirked.

"Have it your way then, uptight little bitch." Megumi held out her hands and matched with Hiyori's movements.

"New moves?"

"Just for you." Megumi slid under Hiyori's guard. She lightly placed her palm on Hiyori's chest. A small blast of energy shoved the girl backwards.

"I better get serious then!"

Flames burst around Megumi. She hit Hiyori before the other girl could activate her shikai.

"Oh, you bitch," Hiyori snarled and countered, cutting at Megumi's face. Megumi leaned back and away. "Better draw your sword, Megumi. I might kill you."

"For cheating in a race?" Megumi jumped to a spot to Hiyori's right and opened a portal under her feet. Hiyori jumped to avoid falling and Megumi shot a bolt of blue fire at her. Hiyori blocked with her sword.

"Kubikiri Orochi, Chop Cleanly!" Hiyori's katana grew, the gentle curved blade thickening into a serrated cleaver nearly as long as her body. Megumi jumped away as Hiyori slammed the blade into the roof she had been standing on. Roof tiles scattered. Hiyori wound up again, swinging from her hip.

Megumi shifted stance, sliding both hands and feet apart as tendrils of flame swirled around her. Hiyori's attack glanced off a wall of yellow energy. Megumi twisted her wrists once and the fire around her grew as did the wall, spreading into an orb roughly six feet across. Hiyori attacked the barrier from every angle. Megumi clenched her fists as Hiyori flailed.

Finally, the blonde stopped and sucked in a desperate breath. "What the Hell! You didn't even use a recital."

"We are being serious aren't we?" Megumi brought her hands together in a spiral, pressing knuckles together. Even as the barrier shrunk around her body and the flames concentrated to her arms, she moved forward. Hiyori raised her sword to block Megumi's punch. The impact exploded, creating both heat and shockwave enough to force Hiyori back. Shock flickered in Hiyori's eyes past the anger. Megumi punched a second time. Inches away from Hiyori, something changed in both of them. Hiyori's jaw slowly dropped, eyes bulging. Megumi twisted at the last moment, her punch falling on the empty air by Hiyori's head. The flames unfurled, spilling out on the rooftop.

"Megumi?" Hiyori's voice trembled.

"Were we just trying to kill each other?" Megumi asked, looking down at her blistering gigai.

"I know I was totally going to kill you." Hiyori relaxed, giant cleaver turning back into a katana. "And you set yourself on fire."

"Gigais aren't fireproof."

They both heard a tap on the tiles and turned to look. Kisuke Urahara clasped both hands to his cane.

"Zaraki, you look like you need a new gigai."

"When will you call me Megumi like everyone else?"

"Not today. Hello, Sarugaki san."

"Scumbag."

"Now that isn't nice. I did just take out a hollow for you."

"What hollow?"

"The hollow the two of you seemed about to take out right before fighting each other. Seemed to have been quite the argument. Especially if Zaraki used her Unique fire kido."

Hiyori folded her arms. "What we argue about is none of your business and we would have gotten to it eventually."

"Perhaps, but I was in the area. How have you been?"

"None of your God Damn business. Megumi let's go." Hiyori turned and jumped to the next roof. Megumi, staring at the tiles scattered at her feet with fist clenched at her side, didn't move. "Megumi?"

Urahara cocked his head to the side. "Is something bothering you?"

"How do you know about my fire kido?" Megumi whispered.

"Sorry? Could your repeat that."

She lifted her head, now glaring at him. "I haven't used that move since I entered the Academy. How do you know it?"

Urahara clenched his jaw. "You must have mentioned it awhile back."

"Don't. Patronize me." Megumi emphasized, "I would have never mentioned anything of the sort to someone as shady as you."

"You're over thinking it, Zaraki." He shrugged, trying to appear relaxed even as his knuckles turned white.

Hiyori jumped back across the rooftops. "Megumi, He probably just made a lucky guess. Why don't we go check on Strawberry's progress?"

"You, Kensei, Tosen, and Ukitake. Ever since the attempt to execute Rukia, everyone is acting weird. Saying weird things. Treating me differently."

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Of course we treat you different. You finally made it to Lieutenant. I know how annoying that used to be."

"First you've said anything about it."

"Not something I want to talk about. You going to stand around here with that airhead forever?"

Urahara nodded. "Go on. You know where to find me if you want to talk later." He turned and walked away.


	6. Their Secret

"Finally!" Mia exclaimed from the open window of the abandoned factory. "I have been looking for you everywhere."

Megumi continued studying the books she had found in the corner. "You could have called. I'm not exactly hiding."

"What are you doing?" Mia climbed in and sauntered over. "Is this where you're living?"

"No, I am not living here. If you found books on Spirit theory and Geneology, what would you think of it?"

Mia peered over Megumi's shoulder. "I would think someone needs to do a DNA test. Is that a Buddhist book?"

"Apparently." Megumi tossed it back on the pile. "Just another dead end, though."

"Dead end?"

"Captain asked me to follow Aizen's tracks here on earth. He holed up here for a few months several years back. But nothing left here of him now."

"Boring," Mia groaned. "Is that what you do all day?"

"And what do you do? Lounge at home with your siblings?" Megumi dusted off her hands. "If I'm not training, I'm working. And nowadays, I don't get a lot of training done."

"I don't get to see my family a lot what with them being down here. Them and my friends."

"Friends?"

"Yea, well not really. They were my friends, but I entered soul society some forty years ago, so they're all married with kids and old now. If I were to say hello, I'd get a lot of shocked stares."

"Why were you looking for me anyway?"

Mia blinked. "Oh, right. Uhhh, what was it? I know it was important. Oh, I remember. The guy I replaced by coming here said he saw some blonde guy with a zanpaktou attack Ichigo a few days ago. He told me before heading back to soul soceity."

"A blonde guy? Are you sure he didn't just see some bum with a fake sword?"

Mia snickered. "I said the same thing. He told me he was close enough to feel some real extreme reiatsu rolling off the guy."

Megumi rubbed her forehead, making a mental note to tell Shinji to tone it down. "Thanks for telling me. I'll keep an eye out."

Mia's phone buzzed. She flipped it open. "Hollow nearby. You coming?"

Shaking her head, Megumi answered, "Not on this one. It's average strength. You take it."

"If you like." Mia jumped back up to the window and ducked out. With her gone, Megumi looked once more over the scattering of books, trash, and scraps. Nothing stood out. It was just some homeless guy's leftovers now. Standing there in the empty building, Megumi's phone began to chime. She ignored it and it eventually went quiet for a minute. Then it rang again.

"Hello?"

Shinji's voice beamed from the other end. "How ya doing, Sunshine?"

"Shinji, what do you want?"

"I can't call to say hi?"

Megumi sighed. "I just got told you were witnessed fighting Ichigo. What happened to staying out of sight?"

"Things got complicated. So, what have you been up to?"

"Shinigami stuff. You'd hate it."

"Probably, but why work so hard? I never pegged you as a workaholic."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean you've never spent so much time doing shinigami stuff before."

"What is this about, Shinji?"

"Haven't seen you in a few days. Lisa said you left early in the morning today."

"Yea well, I didn't think you guys wanted to see me."

"What?"

"Shinji, I don't have time for a social call." Megumi hung up. When it rang a third time, she answered with a yell. "I said to leave me alone, Shinji!"

"Meg, Its Kensei. Come back. I think its time we talked."

Megumi blinked. "Talked? You're serious."

"Completely. I messed up. Lisa's planning soup, if you're interested."

"I want the truth. Not some bullshit story you guys cooked up last night."

"I get it. So quit yelling at Shinji and come home."

Megumi closed her eyes. She could feel Mia fighting off in the distance. "I'll think about it," she said and hung up the phone.

 

She pushed open the warehouse door. Hiyori sat with Lisa in front of the fire with a pot that steamed lightly. They talked in joking tones while lisa stirred with a long handled spoon. Megumi quietly closed the door and walked towards them.

"The kid is a waste of time. Just because he has the ability doesn't mean he has any decent potential." Love Aikawa stepped into sight, pacing just beyond the two girls. He looked off to the left side where Hachigen Ushoda sat with his fingers folded together. Bouncing around on her toes, Mashiro Kuna ran up to the cookpot and took a deep sniff.

"Smells awesome, Lisa!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mashiro. I just hope Megumi thinks so."

Mashiro's smile drooped a touch. "If she comes that is."

"She'll come," Kensei insisted. "Meg cares too much not to come."

"Meg chan. How long do you think we have until..."

"I bet it'll happen tomorrow," Hiyori sneered. Mashiro's eyes popped.

Kensei scowled. "Be nice, Hiyori. We don't know when. Soon though."

"What'll happen?" Megumi asked, surprising them. Kensei's face fell. "You promised the truth, Kensei, so spill."

He nodded and waved her over. "You might want to sit down. Food's almost done."

Megumi sat down cross-legged by the others. Lisa smiled at her. Mashiro managed to hide behind Kensei without looking the part.

Lisa inquired, "Have you been keeping busy?"

"Very."

"Anything interesting?"

Megumi shook her head. "Nothing you would want to hear about. Boring Shinigami stuff."

Hachi shuffled over, head down. He suggested, "Perhaps we want to hear. It might help to relax."

"Relax?" Megumi looked around, meeting eyes. "That bad, huh."

Kensei winced.

"Alright. I've been tracing the steps of a fugitive, trying to find hints of what he is planning."

"Who's the criminal?" Lisa asked and taste tested the soup.

"A former captain named Aizen. Shortly after my last visit, he manipulated a fiasco over an execution. Turned soul society against itself." She paused as they traded looks. "You know him?"

"Yea. We know him. Find anything interesting?"

"Not much. He cleans up after himself. Most I can figure out is it has to do with this town. So, was Aizen a captain in your time?"

"No," all of them chorused. Lisa and Hiyori immediately looked embarrassed.

Kensei folded his arms and leaned back on the crates in the room. "Aizen was a Lieutenant of the fifth division. A quiet guy. Not someone to fuss over on the surface."

"Do you know what he's up to?"

Love shook his head. "We know he's got some major ambition."

"He was the main reason we left actually," Lisa put in. "Bowls? Soups up." Hiyori jumped to her feet.

Megumi brought her knee up to lean on. "What do you mean by that?"

Lisa opened her mouth to answer when Shinji interrupted loudly. "Food ready? Oh, you should have said there was a meeting. I would have sent Ichigo home."

"Send me home?" The orange haired teen stepped into sight. "Ah, you!" He pointed at megumi.

"Oh, go away," Megumi snapped at him.

"You two know each other?" Shinji asked.

Ichigo accused, "We ran into each other a couple times. She called me an ant the first time though."

"Because you were. Your reiastu level was pathetic and I don't like easy battles."

"That's the truth," Mashiro stated.

He looked at Mashiro and then back at Megumi. Ichigo asked, "Are you one of them? With the mask and all."

Megumi instantly answered, "No." The others all exchanged uncomfortable looks. She stood up and faced Kensei. "I think that's been enough stalling."

"Let's go downstairs then. Mashiro?"

Mashiro nodded. "I'm coming."

Ichigo looked confused. "Something going on?"

Hachi folded his hands. "A private matter. We will be back upstairs shortly." Megumi followed Kensei down the stairs into the basement. Mashiro became fidgety, toying with her short green hair with one hand. Kensei placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How have you progressed with your kido?" Kensei asked.

"Working with Captain Ukitake has it's benefits. Tyler taught me a lot, but I never got the chance to study much of it after recruitment."

"And your time based kido?"

Megumi coughed. "What?"

Hachi found a spot to sit down. "We know you've been working on a kido that allows a breach in time."

"C'mon guys. You sound insane."

"Except we met you, Meg chan," Mashiro piped. "Before we left Soul Society. You were there. You told us."

She gaped. "Wait, you're talking, how many years?"

"A hundred," Mashiro answered with a cringe. "It was kinda confusing at first. And annoying."

"Okay," Megumi held out her hand. "Stop. You're saying that I actually complete the kido and end up a hundred years in the past?"

"Yes," Hachi said.

"Why mention it now? I've known you guys for four years."

Kensei replied, "You were just a fourth seat. In the combat squad. You'd never mentioned it to us, so we decided to keep quiet. But then you got promoted."

"Yea," Megumi mused, "Captain Ukitake asked me after the fight with Aizen."

"Ukitake knew you in the past."

"Was I close to anyone? Besides the current company."

"A few people. There was this guy Draco that you got involved with. And you were spotted talking with one Kaname Tousen more than once. Oh, and a girl named Mia."

Megumi froze. "Mia?"

Mashiro repeated, "Mia. Some girl that found you. I think she was in squad thirteen."

"Does the name mean something to you, Megumi?" Hachi asked.

"One of my subordinates, Urahara Mia, is here with me in Karakura Town."

"So, she isn't a part of the past?"

Megumi shook her head. "Hardly. But if she was there."

"How long are you two posted here?" Hachi asked.

"She's here for a couple months. Standard posting. Of course. It'll happen before we go back."

"That's a thought. You were found in Karakura Town."

Megumi held up both hands, taking a step back. "Stop, Stop. If you're right about this, I don't want to know any more."

"Why? We thought you would."

"Tyler always said that knowing is a bad thing. Or maybe it was knowing too much. Either way, if you tell me, it might change everything."

Kensei snorted. "I doubt it will make a difference."

"On the contrary, " Hachi differed, "if she makes a decision based on something we tell her, and it changes what we know, who knows. She might die, she could choose to not complete the kido. What if she chooses to avoid us? What if she chooses to do something that gets her killed?"

Mashiro said, "Meg chan can't be killed so easily."

Megumi smiled. "Thanks, Mashiro. I'm glad someone has faith in me."

"We have faith, Megumi. We also know that something terrible happens to you while in the past."

"How terrible? Do I die?"

"Nothing like that," Hachi wavered. "You lose your sight for one."

"I-" Megumi trailed off. "How? In a fight?"

Kensei shook his head. "Probably. You were pretty beat up, but since it happened before we found you, no one knows for sure. You certainly never said."

"Great, I'm going to be blind."

"Don't worry, it doesn't get in the way that much," Mashiro said. "You are really scary at times."

From up the stairs, Hiyori yelled, "So is a crazed butterfly on a bad day. You guys going to eat or what?"

Kensei pointed upstairs. "Unless you got any other pressing questions, we best head up there."

"No, I think that's enough." Megumi climbed the stairs.


	7. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Megumi are really starting to get along better, and Megumi finally finishes her kido.

The hollow was thin, with a reed like body that split into a multitude of tendrils at its base. It looked at her and laughed, tendrils stretching towards her. Megumi easily dodged inside the attack. She slashed once with her katana. As she walked away, the hollow disintegrated.

"Eh? You got it already?" Mia whined as she turned the corner. "But I almost had it."

Megumi grimaced. "Sorry, I just came across it as I was walking."

"Where are you headed?"

"Your place actually. I wanted to borrow his basement for some training."

Mia asked, "Can I watch? Or is it secret training? The kind you'll have to kill me for if I see it."

Megumi smirked. "Aren't you overdramatic. I suppose you can watch, but its not going to be very interesting."

"What are you training for then?" They both walked together down the street.

"Kido mastery. You do know I can create my own kido right?"

She squealed excitedly. "Oh my God! I get to see you create a new kido?"

"Maybe. But not one you could use."

"Why not?"

"What I'm working on is pretty high level. I don't even know how I'd teach it to someone to start with." Megumi paused at the top of the steps. Mia skipped down to the bottom before stopping. "Actually," Megumi corrected, "I've never even considered teaching it to anyone. Ah."

Both of their phones began to ring at the same time. Mia picked hers up and responded with a happy, "Sentaro-kun!" Megumi looked at the caller ID and almost groaned.

"Captain?" she asked into the receiver.

Ukitake said, "Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"Not completely. I was about to sit down for some kido work. What's got both you and Sentaro on the phone?"

"Ah, You're with Mia then?"

"Yea," Megumi confirmed, turning away from the other girl as she bounced lightly on her feet. "And she's very noisy."

"Only to be expected. I'll keep this brief at any rate." Ukitake took a deep breath. "We're sending more people down to Karakura Town. We expect Aizen to be targeting it in the coming days."

"Because of the recent Arancar activity?"

"Exactly."

"So how many is it?"

"Five. You know Ikakku, Yumichika, and Rukia. Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant Matsumoto are leading."

"Sounds like a blast. You've doubled the number of people reporting to me."

"By coincidence. Rukia is the expert on the town now. She knows Ichigo and the people there."

"Gotcha. By the way, Did you find anything out over there? Any trace of Aizen is just about gone over here."

"We're still going through the records. What have you found?"

"He's been observing this place for a long time. Every place he's been to is for scouting only."

"Alright, keep your head on a swivel. I will be in contact."

"Yes, Captain." She ended the call. Mia still jabbered excited with Sentaro on her phone. Megumi started to walk towards the house.

"See you inside, Mia," she said, sliding the door open. at the back door, she paused to untie her shoes.

"Megumi! It's Megumi!" Jinta yelled upon opening the back door and seeing her. "Watcha doing here?"

"Burning down your house, pipsqueak," Megumi joked. She picked up her shoes and put them aside.

"What? You can't do that," he protested at the top of his lungs.

"Wanna bet?"

"What can't she do?" Tessai inquired. Flour dusted from his hands as he wrung them in his apron.

"She's gonna burn the house down, Tessai."

"Ah," Tessai reasoned, "could you wait until we moved everything to a new location first? Those Products behind you aren't cheap."

"heh. It was a joke. Though with me, it is a risk. I just want to use the basement for a few hours."

"It was a Joke!" Jinta scowled at her. "That's one mean joke."

Megumi ignored him, stepping past. "Mia's outside on the phone by the way."

"Sounds normal. Go on back. Kisuke is out at the moment with Ururu."

"Thanks."

She strode to where the hatch lay and descended the ladder. Megumi interlocked her fingers behind her head and stood at the bottom for a good few moments, trying to count the number of times she'd come here to train away from prying eyes. She wondered if Urahara was from soul soceity as well. He'd never said anything to suggest it, but he knew people. She wondered if he knew her from the past as well.

She kicked at the ground. "Oh, what am I doing? If I go into the past, that's that. Not like knowing will change much of anything."

When Mia slid down the ladder, she found Megumi standing a couple dozen meters away, yellow energy sliding along her arms like rippling waves. Megumi muttered under her breath occasionally, inciting changes in how the energy moved. Then she would gesture with both hands at a rock nearby. Mia climbed onto one of the larger boulders to watch as rocks would melt, explode or disintegrate with no obvious pattern.

An hour passed and the number of explosions decreased. Mia popped a stick of gum in her mouth to chew. She'd noticed a pattern start to emerge. At first the rocks all simply seemed to become destroyed in any mannor of ways, no rhyme or reason. However, now most of them would disintegrate with a couple melting away in between. Megumi stayed focused, brow creased.

Pop! Mia's bubble gum snapped. Megumi pointed at a pebble and there was a small flash of light that swallowed the pebble completely. Breathing out, Megumi reworked the energy on her arms. Instead of waves, it looked more like ribbons now, hovering millimeters from her skin. She looked around to find her next target when there was a resounding boom.

A blast of wind knocked the surprised Mia from her perch. When she picked herself up off the ground, she saw a crater in the ground near the ladder with a foot wide rock sitting in the middle of it.

"What was that?" she exclaimed.

Megumi bit her lip. "What I've been trying to do." She cast her eyes about once more.

"That looks nothing like you turning rocks to dust."

"They're not supposed to become dust. They're supposed to move. I admit the concussive effect was not expected. Ah, that one." She glanced down at her hands and then pointed at a rock that looked the same size as the one by the ladder. it vanished into a swirl of light.

Mia looked from Megumi to the crater. "What is supposed to happen then because to me it just looks like making rocks disappear."

"I'm moving them." Megumi turned to Mia. "I don't know how to explain the mechanics of how it works."

Mia stuck her tongue out. "Fine. I guess I'm going to go get dinner. Try not to bring the house down while you're 'moving' rocks around."

"What are you, a child?"

"Course not," Mia hissed. "You're just too headstrong."

Megumi turned and pointed at one of the larger boulders on the far side of the cavern. "Byakurai!" a thick bolt of lightning jumped from her finger to the boulder. The rock exploded into dust, sand and pebbles.

"I may be headstrong," Megumi argued, "but that does not mean you get to sum it all up with one word. The only reason I create my own kido is that I have been doing it since as far back as I can remember. Tyler did not bother with teaching me the science of it. He taught me to control what I was doing before I accidentally killed everyone. I cannot explain it in a way that would make sense, because I don't use a formula like the rest of you. I don't recite the incantations for anything but high level kido because I don't need to. Does any of that make sense?"

Mia blinked. "Uhhh, Tyler taught you kido? When?"

"Tyler raised me. And a few others."

"He never said."

"We don't advertise."

"Oh, of course. So, what you're saying is that you can't explain because you don't think about it?"

Megumi fiddled with her necklace. "In a way, yes."

"Are there any of your kido you can explain?"

She stared at Mia for a long time and every second made Mia feel a touch more nervous. About to retract her request, Megumi suddenly smiled.

"Maybe not a kido persay, but I think I could show you how to break a barrier."

Mia grinned. "That sounds cool. Any barrier?"

"Captain used Tozansho on me before the execution. I broke out."

"Show me?"

Megumi nodded and indicated the area at her feet. "Tozansho," she uttered. An upside down triangle of blue formed around her. "All barriers have a weak spot, some have several if the user is not skilled. Even a master cannot make a foolproof barrier."

"So, how do you find a weak spot?" Mia stepped up to the barrier.

"Same way you can feel a hollow's presence. Feel the barrier's energy. Give that a try first. Just feel the barrier with your mind."

Mia closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Watching, Megumi folded her arms under her breasts and waited. Mia's eyebrows inched downward, wrinkles forming around her nose.

"It all just feels like a wall, Megumi," Mia complained, opening her eyes. Megumi reached out with one energy wreathed hand and touched the barrier. Like glass shattering, the barrier fell to pieces.

"Then you'll have to work on that. If we're going to be fighting former captains, knowing how to escape will be  invaluable."

"They're more likely to kill us than capture us."

"What I am teaching you is basic. No movement needed, no need to do it while fighting. Imagine being able to fend off Rikujokoro or Hainawa. Imagine breaking Seki as if it were paper."

"Holy Shit. You can do all that?" Mia's jaw dropped.

"Sure. And so could you if you learn it. Give it another try. Tozansho." Megumi formed the barrier behind Mia. Mia turned to face the box. Megumi found a good spot and sat down to wait while Mia probed for an opening.

 

"Hello?" Urahara Kisuke yelled from the top of the ladder. "You ladies going to eat anytime soon?"

Mia's stomach rumbled. She looked down and grimaced. "I completely forgot."

Megumi pushed up to her feet and shattered the kido barrier. "You've been at this for a long time. We can work on it more tomorrow."

Mia tagged at Megumi's heels. "So, can you tell if I'm getting any better?"

Megumi shrugged. "At this point, not really. Do you think you're getting better?"

"No, I don't," Mia sighed. "It just feels like I'm skating on ice without the skates."

Megumi started climbing. "Then you are improving. A wall is solid, unmoving, essentially impossible to break. Ice can be moved, melted, dented with ease."

"Is that really how you see things?" Mia followed, trying not to dwell on how much skin her lieutenant's shorts showed. "Ice is easier to deal with than a wall?"

"Burning a wall down depends on the materials and can be very annoying. Ice, however, is easy to melt away with a simple blaze." Megumi pulled herself up through the hatch and saw Renji sitting at the table with his phone out. "Renji, anything fun happen?"

He looked over as Mia climbed out. "Oh, besides Rangiku being bossy, not really. Ah you do know about reinforcements right?"

Mia nodded. "We know. So, they've arrived?"

"This afternoon. Everyone's split up to find places to sleep right now."

Tessai walked into the room with a pair of steaming plates. "What were you two working on down there?" he asked, putting the plates on the table.

Mia practically jumped to the table to eat. "Oh, Lieutenant Megumi is teaching me how to break barriers."

Renji gawped, "Break barriers?"

Megumi sat down at the second plate. "It isn't impossible. Most people just bash their way out. I don't have to."

"Since when have you been so handy with kido stuff?"

Megumi scowled at him. "Just because I've been in squad Hit Everything, doesn't mean that's all I'm good at. Captain Zaraki is the one that recruited me out of the Academy."

"Hey," Renji allowed, "I get that. But I've never really seen you use Kido much. Except at execution hill. That was surprising."

"Better get used to it. Captain Ukitake instructed me to avoid using my zanpaktou as much as possible." Megumi pulled the bowl of grilled salmon closer.

"Guess so," He muttered. "Okay, you two have fun. I am going to go hunt hollows."

"Hvrfuin," Mia said through a full mouth.

"What?" he asked, halfway to his feet.

She swallowed. "Have fun."

Renji shook his head. He left the two of them to their meal.

Mia chewed on a couple more clumps of rice. "So, you grew up learning Kido?"

Megumi finished the slice of salmon before answering. "That and generally how to fight. Why?"

"Just curious. Not something kids in the Rukongai learn everyday."

Megumi shrugged. "No, it wasn't an everyday thing. Tyler knew the stuff somehow. When I started accidentally burning stuff down, he taught me basic control. Eventually, He taught me other stuff."

Mia wondered, "What was Tyler like, as a regular guy? Like was he as quiet and aloof as he is in the squad? Did he have any weird hobbies? What's his favorite food?"

"What are you, the gossip coloumn?"

"He's chatty," she explained, "but not about himself. Tyler only talks about others. And about politics. If anyone is the gossip column, it's him not me."

Cleaning off her plate, Megumi admitted, "Chatty is one way to put it. He likes to run his mouth, though he cleared steer of politics around us. He mostly just thinks he's better than everyone else."

Mia stared at her. "Where do you put it all? You just finished off all the salmon."

Megumi looked down at the table and shrugged. "I guess I was hungry. Did you want more?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't eat as much as you."

"Excuse me for having a healthy appetite," Megumi quipped.

"So, Tyler. How long have you known him exactly?"

Megumi leaned on one hand. "Twenty years, give or take a few months. I was eight."

"And before that? Was that after you died?"

Megumi's head drooped. "There isn't anything before that, Mia. Sometimes I hear a voice in my dreams that I don't recognize, but it's always been me and Tyler. Hang on." Megumi rose to one knee, holding a hand to halt the coming question. "Something's up."

"What do you sense?"

"Multiple arrancar level hollows. Splitting up. That's bad." Megumi jumped out of her gigai. Mia hesitated for only a second before doing the same.

"How is splitting up bad? That makes them easier targets."

"There are at least a dozen people of spiritual ability in this town. Most of them couldn't swat a fly with it."

"And you think they're going to be targeted? That's horrible." Mia opened the shop door.

Megumi jumped to the roof, scanning the sky. "It's a possibility. We've got one coming toward us from above."

"Above?" Mia squinted at the black canvas of the night sky. "I don't see anything."

"Don't be a smartass, Mia. Coming in over the North corner at flight speed."

White wings laced with webs of red supported the tall thin humanoid form that flew towards them. A mask almost like a bird's covered the top half of it's face. Barefoot and wearing a torn up pair of pants, the hollow set down on the street lamp, staff of grey wood clenched in clawed hands.

"Creepy," Mia gagged.

"Now that's not very nice," It hissed at Mia. "Not when we're going to be such good friends, little lady."

"We're not interested." Mia drew the blade at her waist and jumped to him. Sparks showered off his staff where the metal and wood met. Mia yelped as her skin became peppered with tiny welts.

He shoved her back and struck out with a triple to her middle. Each time she blocked, sparks dropped down on her skin and clothes, leaving welts and burnt holes.

"Mia, get back!" Megumi raised her arm, a blue-white rod of energy in her hand. Mia moved away, dodging a wide staff swing. Megumi hurled the rod at the hollow. In the air, the rod became a hundred, pinning his wings to the ground. He screeched, muscles straining. The rods in his wings shot out, hitting the spot where Megumi no longer stood. Instead, Megumi twisted through the air, aiming a large ball of radiating blue light from her hand.

"Byakurai!" Lightning ripped through the air and asphalt. The hollow launched himself upward, both dodging and intercepting Megumi's path. She curled her legs in close, rolling in the air, and slammed both soles into his guard. He bounced back, freshly regenerated wings catching his descent. Mia shot behind him, cutting at his head. He ducked and slapped her aside with one wing.

In an instant, Megumi was behind Mia, propping her up. "It's almost like he planned on facing me," she muttered, pulling Mia through a hole in the wall.

"His weapon creates sparks," Mia said, worrying the welts on her hands. "It's completely unfair."

"It's annoying." Megumi checked the window. She was glad Mia hadn't noticed the portal had taken them three blocks away from the hollow. "How much power can you put into Shakkaho?"

Mia winced. "I'm about average. Dad has been telling me I should spend more time training on my power output. Why?"

"Nevermind," Megumi sighed. "Average won't make a sizable dent. Stay back for now."

"What, no," Mia protested. "It's better to work together, don't you think? I won't just stand back while you do all the work."

Megumi eyed her fingers. "Mia, I don't even know if I can win with a limiter on. Even if I can, it won't be easy. I could easily set the town on fire."

"You're being dramatic."

"No, I'm not. Stay here." Megumi opened a five foot tall oval in the wall next to the window. While Mia gaped, Megumi stepped out into open air.

The portal closed behind her. She stood a hundred feet above the Urahara shop. The hollow looked up after a moment and yelled.

"You wanna get killed? the air is my terrain!" He jumped into the air, using his wings to climb.

"Say what you want," She muttered. She raised her hand, incanting, "Hado fifty-eight. Tenran." A tornado sprouted from her palm, throwing the air around them into turbulence. As the winds hit peak speed, she twisted her hand and snapped her fingers, sending streaks of flame into the whirling gale. He growled, thrusting his staff into the tornado. The fire and wind dispersed within seconds. He closed in aimed his staff at her left side.

She grabbed his staff. Though there was no sizzle from the heat on her skin, flames curled around her fingers. His sneer slid off his face replaced by a snarl. He broke away.

"Who are you?"

"No one you're going to remember. Shakkaho!" Red energy blasted from her finger, nearly putting a hole through his right wing. He swooped under her and climbed further upward. Megumi opened a portal and once more stepped through above him.

She spun, throwing her hand in a circle as if spreading something around her feet. "Sen Hari," she said in a whisper almost inaudible. The air began to sparkle with red and yellow forming into needles almost five feet long. Bringing her hand back in front to point at the hollow, she uttered, "Tosshin." The needles around her shot downward.

He swerved, only half of the needles ripping through both wings and body. He began to fall, catching himself as his wounds regenerated. Megumi dropped on his back. He spiraled, trying to throw her off, but Megumi wrapped her arms around his wings.

They crashed into the house next to the shop. Megumi rolled out of the rubble.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled. She initiated shunpo to reach the other side of the street.

"Tozansho," she called, directing the barrier to form around the hollow. He lunged, claws scratching at the walls.

She extended her arms for a brief second before clasping her hands together, fingers intertwined. "Bakudo ninety-nine. Kin." Black strips wound up out of the rubble, breaking the barrier only to wrap his arms behind his back. Clenching her fingers tighter, Megumi closed her eyes to concentrate.

"I implore the earth to cease," she uttered. "To bend and to break. Shatter my soul against the waves of the crease." The strips bulged and split to bind his arms to his torso and snapping his wings shut. He let out an angry howl in protest. Megumi remarked, "Yeah, Alex didn't like it either."

"Okay," Mia said, dropping next to Megumi, "why are you binding it instead of killing it? and that's a high level kido. How?"

"I told you to stay back."

"You're done right?"

"Hopefully. I could have failed trying that."

Mia leaned over. "And why exactly?"

"Who else am I going test my new kido on?"

"What!"

Megumi took a few steps closer to the hollow, screaming profanity at her. She lifted one hand, the ribbons of yellow and script forming from elbow to finger.

He froze. "What are you doing? No, stop that. Stop that I said. Are you listening?" He struggled against the binding. "No, I won't let you. I won't let you!"

"You're not going to be doing anything about this." She formed an orb out of the energy and tossed it at him.

An explosion rocked the street, sending bits of brick, steel and mortar flying like shrapnel. Megumi turned away, covering her eyes. A flash of light covered the street and then everything was gone.


	8. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megumi wakes up blind and in the wrong timezone. Literally.

"-mi, Megumi!" Someone shouted. "Lieutenant, please wake up. Please wake up." Cold bit at her fingers, the necklace at her throat pulsing warmth in response.

Megumi peeled hands from her uniform. "I'm awake. What is it?"

"Something's wrong. There's snow everywhere and, oh God, It's still moving."

"What are you." Megumi blinked, dropping her question. "Shit. Anyone else around?"

"No, just us and that creepy winged hollow."

She sat up just barely. Breathing hurt, though she couldn't remember getting hit with anything. She held her hand palm outward in the direction of the hollow.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked.

"Fine. Just stay next to me for this." Flames burst from point on her palm, falling as they sped forward over the ground. Mia gasped. Even as Megumi changed to create a semicircular barrier around them, the flames continued to spread and grow, latching onto everything they touched. Megumi laid back, even more exhausted.

"So, this what you meant," Mia murmured. "That's one way to end it." She sat there as the dormant forest burned. "Will this go on forever? Lieutenant?" Mia peered at Megumi, once more unconscious. "You said you were fine."

The flames ran their course, eventually dying out. Growing bored while she waited, Mia probed the barrier.

"Have you ever seen the like," a strange voice pealed  over the open air. "A forest fire in the middle of January."

Gruff and bored, a second voice complained, "If we had, you hardly would have dragged me out here."

The first voice rebuffed the second. "There was a spike of reiatsu, an explosion followed by a fire. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Let me sleep in?" The second voice whined.

"Did you see something move?"

"It's probably a rabbit, oh God dangit, Marume!"

Two soul reapers appeared out of the blaze damaged trees. The first, running full tilt towards the two girls was slight with short hair decorated with two braided strands of beads. He came to a stop just outside the barrier tapped a knuckle on the golden bubble.

The second was taller by a foot than his partner, hair wrapped up in a bun on top of his head. He gaped, eyes trying to understand what her saw.

The first, Marume, frowned at Mia, but before he could speak she pleaded, "Please, if you know healing kido, Megumi needs help."

The second perked up, hearing something that made sense. "Sure," he said. He touched the barrier and hesitated. "Umm, the barrier."

Mia squeaked, "Sorry, I've been trying, but she's the one that put it up."

"Easy enough." Marume drew a katana with no guard and a long grip. He yelled, bringing the blade down on the barrier. Energy clashed and the bubble popped, breaking like glass.

“I’m Sekatino by the way,” he said, kneeling at Megumi’s side.

“Mia,” she answered with a small smile. “Is she okay?”

“Mostly drained, though there appears to be some internal bruising.”

“Thank God. Are you two in charge of this region?”

Marume sheathed his katana, a grim look on his face. “For the time being. Sekat here is supposed to be getting used to fighting hollows. Can you tell me what happened here?”

“Megumi and I, well mostly her, we were fighting an arrancar. Not here at first. There was a flash of light and an explosion and next thing I knew we were in this forest. I thought I was hallucinating until she set everything on fire just to kill it.” Mia wrapped her arms around herself. “That’s when she put up the barrier and fell unconscious. I’m sorry I don’t know much else.”

“AN ARRANCAR?” Sekatino faltered, almost falling on his back. “Aren’t those supposed to be like extremely rare?”

“Supposedly,” Mia admitted.

“What squad are you in? I need to report this to my Captain.”

“Squad thirteen under Captain Ukitake. Seat seventeen and Megumi is my Lieutenant.”

He frowned. “Take them to the loft when you’re done, Sekat.”

“Yes, Marume.”

Marume sped off at a run. Mia rubbed her arms, suddenly aware of the cold around them.

“Where are we anyway?”

“Karakura Town,” Sekatino responded without looking up.

“What?”

“I know, it doesn’t look like much from here. Marume says the snow is the most annoying part of working here.”

Mia sat there in a daze, perplexed by the information she couldn’t understand.

"Mia?" Megumi raised a hand weakly. Mia scooted over and took Megumi's hand. "Who else?"

Mia answered, "His name is Sekatino. How are you feeling?"

"Drained," she said. "Where are we, it's so dark."

Mia and Sekatino traded looks. "What are you talking about, Lieutenant?" Mia squeezed her hand. "It's daylight out."

Megumi blinked slowly. "Damnit."

Sekatino sat back and exhaled. "I've done what I can. You'll have to go back to Soul society to get properly looked at."

"What? The best you can do still leaves me feeling weaker than a newborn babe?"

Megumi felt him laugh. He explained, "My healing skill is only so good. They kicked me out of squad four. Well, kind of. I was laughed out of the squad to be exact."

"Oh, great. Mia, we should get going." Megumi started to get up and Mia helped to lever her up.

Mia hesitated, "That may be a little difficult, Lieutenant. It's winter right now."

"Winter," Megumi whispered. "Figures."

"You two can stay at the loft for now. Marume can open the gate when he gets back from reporting in."

"Great." Megumi leaned on Mia for support. "This is great."

They walked through the snow. Megumi breathed loudly, snow melting under her feet. she forced herself to move no matter how much she wanted to just go back to sleep. No light reached her eyes. She could feel Mia's presence at her side like a beacon and the stranger Sekatino led the way.

"Megumi," Mia uttered in Megumi's ear, "what happened? We lost six months."

"Time bomb gone wrong," Megumi whispered. "Or I think. There was an energy blast. Felt like mine, just twisted."

"Are you, so your own kido blew up in our faces?"

"Hardly. Ah." Megumi tripped over an uneven stone. Mia strengthened her grip as Megumi wavered.

"Are we close," Mia asked of their guide. Sekatino nodded.

"It's an empty apartment just up the street here."

"Good."

Mia almost gagged when they got in the door. The place smelled like mold and dust. It was bare but for two cots on the floor and a table for food. Megumi sneezed.

"Do you two bother with cleaning?" She asked, sniffing once.

Glum, he waved to the cots. "Not like there's much to clean. Go ahead and lay down over there. Marume prefers to be out hunting hollows if he's not sleeping anyway."

"Makes sense," Megumi grunted as Mia let her down onto a cot. "I'm just going to take a nap."

Sekatino leaned back against the wall, folding his arms.

"You two seem close," he said after a good minute of silence.

Mia blushed. "Not really. We never talked much until today, or yesterday."

"She's your lieutenant."

"Yes, but she's not exactly easy to get along with. No one actually liked her being appointed as Lieutenant in the first place."

"I see."

"Are you close to Marume?" Mia asked.

"Marume is stuck up and unreasonable. We're anything but close. The closest I've ever been to anyone was the Squad Four Lieutenant. But that's just because Sazan-san is nice to everyone to a point."

"That's certainly, ah, the Lieutenant is named Sazan?" Mia fussed with her hakama.

"Course. You didn't know?"

"I um," Mia stumbled for an answer. "You could say that. I thought it was someone else."

They stood in awkward silence for awhile. Then Sekatino excused himself to go track down a hollow.

 

"Get up," Marume demanded, door slamming behind him. "Both of you on your feet."

Megumi managed to roll up onto an elbow. Mia leaned down and put an arm around her.

"Why?" Mia asked, pulling Megumi up. "What's the matter?"

"I just got back from speaking with my Captain. You want to take a wild guess on what he told me?"

Mia spaced, "Uhhh, that roses are red?"

Marume drew his katana and pointed it at them. "Squad thirteen's Lieutenant is named Shiba. In fact, There's no one named Megumi even in the squad. So, who are you?"

"I didn't lie," Mia insisted. "My name is Mia Urahara and this is Megumi Zaraki. We're in Squad thirteen and Megumi is-"

"Stop," Marume cut her off. "Your name is Urahara?"

"Yes, I said that. Please, I have no clue what is going on, but I am not lying to you."

Marume studied them. "You can explain things to the Captains in Soul Society. I've been ordered to take you into custody." He waved a hand, creating a black butterfly that fluttered through an open window. "If you try to escape, I will subdue you with force."

Megumi forced herself upright. "Do I look like I want to fight you, Mister Marume? Either open the way to Seireitei or I will."

"You want to be arrested?"

"I want," she growled, "to get answers. Talking to someone with more brains will help."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Not at all," Megumi denied and fell back against Mia. "But if you feel that way, go ahead."

Marume stepped back and opened the doorway to Soul society. Sheathing his katana he waved them in.

Mia let go of her breath. "This better not get us killed, Lieutenant."

"They will have to try really hard to kill us, Mia. I can promise you that. Now walk, I would love to get all of this over with."

At the exit, Mia almost stumbled seeing her father in a Captain's uniform. Next to him stood an old man with long gray hair and a bushy mustache, also wearing a Captain's uniform. Behind them stood eight other soul reapers who tensed.

"Dad?" Mia blurted. "But you're not. This is impossible."

Kisuke blinked, confused. "Very impossible. I don't have a daughter."

"Yes, you do. You have me." Mia loosened her hold on Megumi, letting go. "It's me, Mia, your daughter."

Megumi dropped, legs folding under her. She gasped, falling on her side. "Mia," she tried. Mia strode forward.

"Sai!" With a snap of his fingers, the old man wrapped a rope of light around Mia. "I suggest you stay put."

"Dad, what is going on?"

"I am not your father," Kisuke ground. "You and your friend are attempting to infiltrate Gotei thirteen. You will tell us why."

"What? No, we're not. Look, we were just fighting an arrancar and something went wrong. We're not spies."

"Then why claim to be members of Squad Thirteen when you are not. No need to answer that." The old man crooked his finger. the Soul Reapers behind them moved forward. "You will spend some time being locked up and then we will ask again."

"But we're not spies," Mia insisted. The binding dissolved as two of the soul reapers took hold of her arms. They pulled her forward. Megumi let herself be lifted off the ground, supported between two people. She sensed the old man walk off. Kisuke came closer.

"So, An arrancar. I am curious as to how you came across something of the sort. They rarely ever cross to the human realm."

Megumi breathed, "It's a long story. And I'm a bit too tired right now to tell it."

"I see. I must say, it is an interesting ploy, claiming to be a lieutenant, and my daughter. Though it won't gain you any freedom."

"I can prove my claim, Kisuke." Megumi clenched her fists and the two men on either side of her stiffened. She could smell cloth burning for a moment. "I have a limiter. The same used for a captain or lieutenant going to the human realm. On the back of my neck." She waited as he stepped around and she felt a hand lift up her hair.

Kisuke sucked in a surprised breath. "Well, that does prove something. You two, take her to Squad four for treatment. Stay with her. I don't want any surprises. Kizuno, tell Captain Ukitake I need to talk with him."

"At once, Captain."

Megumi relaxed once more, doing just enough so that her feet didn't drag as she was carried off. She turned inward, trying to understand what had happened. Kisuke was the same, yet he did not recognize Mia.

"Hey," she said, surprising the two carrying her. "Can you guys tell me today's date?"

"Uhh," one of them trailed.

"January fifteenth," the other answered.

The first protested. "We shouldn't talk to her. She's a criminal."

"It's just the date. How can that hurt?"

"Who knows why she wants to know."

"Will you two quit bickering around me?" Megumi snapped. "What year is it?"

"Did you hit your head," the second inquired.

"Something like that."

"1899. Today is January 15th, 1899."

Megumi forgot about walking, her feet dropped right from under her.

"Hey," the first said with a grunt as they pulled her back up. "How about we focus on walking."

"Sounds good to me," the second agreed.


	9. On Trial for Existing

Mia tapped her fingers on the back of the chair. Megumi lay on the bed in the next cell over, trying to sleep.

"Can you please stop?" Megumi finally asked.

"I am so bored," Mia complained. "How can you stand this?"

"Why do you think I want to sleep?"

Mia pulled her chair up to the bars separating them. "You were in prison before right?"

"For about one second. Captain Ukitake knocked me out and when I woke up, I broke out."

"Could you break us out now?"

"Sure." Megumi held up her hands, unbound. "Not that it would do any good. I can't get us home."

"So what are we going to do?"

"For now, wait."

Mia groaned. "That's so boring."

"Well, if they decide to execute us, you won't be bored."

"Not funny."

"It won't be. Relax, Mia. Eventually, they will decide what to do with us."

"I can't relax. Duh. Teach me something."

"Ever done Bankai training?" Megumi shifted on her bed, placing her hands behind her head.

"Bankai training, no. I'm nowhere near ready for that." Mia turned her head to the side. "I couldn't."

"Maybe you should try it instead of worrying."

"Does that mean you've?"

"No. Not yet."

A door opened and closed. Mia turned to see the old captain walk in with a young man at his heels. "Did I hear you two discussing Bankai training?"

Mia dragged the chair back to the middle of her cell. "Only in theory."

"You might have the chance to make it reality. Sojun, open that door." He dropped a key into the young man's hand. Sojun stepped over to Megumi's door and opened it. The old man opened Mia's door.

Megumi sat up and looked in the general direction of the door. "Made up your minds on us?"

The old man waved Mia out of the cell. "It depends on what the Captain General thinks of your story. You coming or not?"

Megumi waved to her face. "So long as you remember I'm blind right now."

"You don't look it," Sojun said. Megumi walked over, carefully finding the open door.

"That is something the doctor couldn't explain." Megumi felt her way into the hallway. Sojun took her hand and placed it on his forearm. "What are you doing?"

"Leading you. Is that going to be a problem?"

Megumi smiled. "No, just surprising."

"Especially coming from a Kuchiki," Mia commented

Sojun chuckled. "Maybe we're not all cold hearted like my father."

"Enough dilly-dally," The captain snapped. "Sojun."

Nodding, Sojun led Megumi out of the prison. After a long silence as they walked outside, Sojun cleared his throat to ask,

"Is it true you defeated an Arrancar?"

His Captain growled, "Do you plan on befriending the prisoners, Sojun?"

"I'm only curious. You won't tell me, so all I hear are the rumours."

"There has been no reports of Arrancar in the past twenty years. They most likely only fought a strong gillian class hollow and mistook it for arrancar."

"I've fought plenty of gillian, Captain," Megumi cut in. "I would be embarrassed to have been so drastically injured by such a thing."

"Does that mean you've fought Arrancar before this?"

"A couple."

"Really?" Mia squeaked. She clapped her hands to her mouth when both guys turned to look at her. "Sorry. It's just you've never mentioned it."

Megumi sighed. "Because they weren't exactly sanctioned fights. I was, experimenting, and ended up somewhere I wasn't supposed to with only half a clue on how to get back."

"Hang on." Mia skipped to be in front of Megumi. "I heard you went Missing in Action once for a month. You came back half dead."

"I'm surprised you even know. My report was deemed classified."

"I don't know any details, but with your reputation, everyone was coming up with crazy ideas for what happened to you."

"Well, I can't tell you anything to confirm or deny those stories."

"Except for the Arrancar."

"Yes," Megumi allowed. "I fought a couple of Arrancar."

"Cool. Senna is going to totally owe me." Mia pumped her fist in the air.

"Turning," Sojun interrupted as they reached a corner.

"It's better if you don't say anything, Mia. As I said, classified." Megumi tilted her head, wondering about a familiar reiatsu signiature. "You could get in trouble just for knowing."

"That's no fun. What did you do? Stumble into one of Squad twelve's secret laboratories? Not that I can imagine how you'd even get close. Captain Kurotsuchi is paranoid to the bone."

"What are you talking about?" The old man questioned, "Kurotsuchi isn't even a lieutenant much less a Captain. Squad Twelve is Captain Urahara's."

"Not for us." Mia locked her hands behind her back. "Dad isn't even a Soul Reaper anymore."

"More of your fantastic stories," he grumbled. "You'll be telling the truth soon enough. Pick up the pace!"

Mia fell into silence with a reserved mutter.

They entered a large room, longer than it was wide. At the very end, Captain General Yamamoto sat in what could have been called a throne. He looked just as old and grumpy as Mia remembered, hand gripping the same gnarled cane. Megumi paused as she entered, hand sliding away from Sojun's arm. Nine people stood in the room and they included those she considered friends.

"Captain Kuchiki, thank you for bringing the prisoners," Yamamoto intoned as if bored already. The old man behind Megumi stepped off to the side with the others. Mia stared, absorbing the sight of so many strange faces. She startled as Yamamoto stood up and took three steps towards her and Megumi.

"I have been brought to understand that the two of you claim to be part of the Gotei Thirteen as Seats under Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth Division." He sounded as if he were swallowing something nasty. "I will not abide liars and would have you executed."

Mia bent a little, her hand coming together over her chest. Yamamoto continued.

"However, There are those that think there might be something to your claim. I give you one chance to convince me to spare your lives."

Mia gaped, unable to speak. Reaching with a hand, Megumi found Mia's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I got this, Mia." Mia jerked out a nod.

"It came to my attention after the fact," Megumi said, "but both sides are right. We are not members of your Gotei Thirteen. However, we are members of Gotei Thirteen. Not now, in this time, but in your future. One of the men that brought me to the hospital said that the year is 1899. We are from nearly a hundred years from now."

"You suggest something impossible," Yamamoto argued. "There is no way to travel in time."

"Is there not a forbidden kido that freezes time itself?"

"That is, how do you know of such a thing?"

"I was not selected to be Lieutenant for my pretty face, Captain." Megumi held out her hand in front of her. "I cannot say exactly how it happened, but the Arrancar my subordinate and I fought in Karakura Town did something that created some sort of explosion. Whatever it did left us here and left me badly hurt. All I want is the time to figure it out and get back to our home."

"You say this Arrancar had a time based ability?"

Megumi shrugged. "Possibly. I certainly didn't notice anything else in the area that could have caused that explosion."

"Urahara," Yamamoto commanded. Mia stiffened before seeing that he was looking at Kisuke. "Was your team able to recover anything?"

"We confirmed the faintest residue from a very strong hollow." Kisuke said from his place on the left side of the room, "Residue and ash was all we found. The fire erased just about everything of a spiritual nature."

"I see. Unfortunately, an arrancar with time based abilities would have been worth study. I do believe you, Miss. Time travel may be the oddest I have seen, but it is not the only odd occurrence I have survived. As it is, you are still strangers. Captain Ukitake, they are your future subordinates. I give you custody of the pair. Make sure they do not cause trouble. Dismissed!"

Mia squealed in delight, throwing her arms around Megumi. Megumi grunted, swaying to keep her balance.

"Oh my God, you did it!" Mia spun around on the spot. "I would have totally gotten us killed."

Megumi folded her arms. "I told you, I wouldn't have let you get killed."

"In a room full of Captains?"

"Is that what rank they all are? Not really an issue if I really need to get out fast. Tyler's the fastest guy in the ranks and he's not around for another eighty years at least."

"You couldn't even get away from Captain Ukitake."

Megumi shook her head. "Different game, wrong plan. I didn't use a move I should have."

"And what move should you have used?" They both stopped. Mia whirled to Ukitake. "My apologies, but you are in an open room."

"Hello, Captain," Mia said. "Should I call you Captain? Or maybe I should call you Sir now."

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Mia was it?"

"Yea. Mia Urahara."

"A pleasure. And they said your name was Megumi."

"Megumi Zaraki, and yes you chose me as your lieutenant."

He nodded. "Isn't Zaraki one of the Rukongai provinces?"

Megumi made an about turn and started towards where she figured the exit was. "Can we talk and walk?"

"Yes, but, um, the door."

Megumi stopped, feeling her face heat up. "I was about to run into it wasn't I?"

Mia jumped in front of her and pulled on the handle. "Next time let me lead," she said.

"I will." After a moment, Megumi followed Mia onto the street. Ukitake strode to walk next to her.

"So, does your name have anything to do with the province?" he repeated.

"It's where I grew up, learned to fight, learned to live. I am called Zaraki because I became the ruler of that province."

"You must be older than you look."

"No, being ruler of a lawless zone as that is mostly just having the reputation of being the strongest. If you wanted something there, you fought for it, stole it, or made it. With Tyler's help I managed to get there in a little under four years. Most of those guys don't have reiatsu worth a bean."

"Tyler? Your brother or friend."

"Neither. He raised me and my friends. Taught us how to fight. Not my father though."

Mia pitched in. "He's this really aloof guy, fast as lightning and smart, but never sees himself on the same level as anyone else. Joined the squad right out of the Academy."

"There's a guy I was in the Academy with who also goes by the name of Tyler. Currently he's in Squad five under Captain Hirako, but he sounds a lot like your Tyler. I do know he's married with a kid. He does seem like the type to name his son after him."

"Well," Megumi responded, "I will be just as happy not to find out. Tyler may have raised me, but he's a backstabbing asshole."

"Sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's personal. Not your fault." She turned her head, noticing the same familiar reiatsu. "That's not right."

Mia looked at the walls next to them. "What's not right, Lieutenant?"

"I'm not sure. If its him, he's not close by."

"Someone we know?"

Megumi shook her head. "Let you know when I find out. Captain, shall we get settled?"

"You girls do remember you're not exactly free to do what you want?" He asked with  a hint of a smile.

Mia chirped, "Absolutely. We wouldn't dream of causing you any trouble, would we, Megumi?"

"Mia, you sound like nails on a chalkboard," Megumi sneered. "I am notorious for causing trouble without even trying very hard."

"Yes! Which is why you should not even try. They are letting us stay. I like not being on the run or in prison."

"I get it, Mia. Either way, I can't cause shit until I figure out this blindness thing."

Ukitake chuckled, striding ahead of them to pull open a door. "Take all the time you need. You can go anywhere within the squad compound, just ask for an officer as a guide if you want to go elsewhere. Ah, Shiba kun. Thank you for meeting us."

Megumi paused, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She could feel several new people around them and none of them seemed familiar. Mia smiled at seeing the black haired Lieutenant.

"Hello," Mia greeted, holding out her hand. "I'm Mia and this is Megumi."

Shiba warmly accepted her hand. "My supposed replacement? Word travels fast."

"It's complicated." Mia felt her face redden. "Megumi what are you staring at?"

Megumi jerked back to present, quickly excusing herself with a muttered, "Nothing." She stated, "I am blind. It's impossible for me to stare at anything or anyone."

"Says the one with the scary reiatsu sense," Mia muttered.

"I am glad you are getting along," Ukitake allowed. "Shiba kun, if you could find these two sleeping quarters and get them settled in. I should get back to my work before it piles up."

Shiba joked, "I would never let it, Captain. Go on, I can handle a couple of girls just fine."

Ukitake left through a parting in the onlookers and Shiba guided them towards the barracks. Mia hesitated, but then took Megumi's hand, walking side by side.


	10. To Die or Not to Die

Megumi sat at the top of the hill, surrounded by green without trees for most of a mile in all directions, yet unaware of any of it. With her legs crossed, she was only aware of her own mind and the battle within. By her knee sat a carton of take-out food, long gone cold. The scrawny red haired boy laying in the grass stared up at a cloudy sky and twirled a silver hairpin between his fingers. It was out of place for his hair was short and scruffy, but when Megumi let out a groan and stood up, it quickly vanished into his sash.

"That took longer than you said it would," he complained. "The food went cold already."

She shrugged, feeling for the carton in the grass. "Not a problem for me. I assume you already ate."

"Could have done a lot more than that if you would just do this meditation stuff in the compound. I wanted to play poker today."

"Quit whining, Miashi. I got you out of your cleaning duties didn't I?"

"Yes, but."

She popped open the carton, ushering steam out. Miashi blinked.

"That was cold."

"And now it's not. Master of the Obvious."

Miashi scrambled to his feet. "Yes, but there's no such thing as a fire kido for reheating food, and you don't have a zanpaktou."

"Seriously?" Megumi quipped, "Do you really think you're the expert on kido? You're only the lowest ranked officer in Squad thirteen."

He turned the color of a beet, reflexively ducking his head before remembering her eyes. She stared blindly forward while picking at her food.

"You remind me of my friend Rian. She's in Squad one. She's got this way with people that always ends up being either extremely vexing or extremely kind. Like there's no in-between. You either hate her or you love her."

"No one likes me, Miashi. My friends are only my friends because of the time we've had together." Megumi tipped the carton, cramming the remainder into her mouth.

Miashi snorted. "As if that were true. No one is ever completely disliked. You're just a bit thorny is all. You burn too hot to feel like you can get close to others, right?"

"Burn too hot? Strange choice of words." She crumpled the plastic in her hands, turning it into a molten ball.

"I just get people," he laughed. " 'sides, I don't know nobody who uses heat like you."

"You sure about that?" Megumi rolled the molten plastic between her palms. "I get the feeling there's someone here who uses fire like me."

"A feeling? I dunno, Zaraki. Could be, but there are so many people it would take forever to look. You ready to head back, or do I have to keep baby-sitting you?"

"You make it sound so boring. Whatever, let's head back."

"Finally!" He pumped his fists into the air. Megumi shook her head and took off running. He yelped a protest and charged after her.

"Hey, you gotta stay with me," He said, catching up to her.

Megumi ignored him, too focused on reading the lay of the empty land to reply. Miashi grumbled, complaining about having to watch over a trouble maker. She ran on, skirting around the edge of a Rukongai village just outside the boundary of Seireitei.

Megumi had gotten better at seeing her surroundings in the past three weeks, though things remained vague. People had more form than just hazy shapes and she could sense the walls and paths, though doors remained an issue.

"Shouldn't you slow down?" Miashi suggested as he stumbled around a corner. She swerved to avoid running into a clump of soul reapers. She almost ignored them, bouncing off the wall, but came to a dead stop when she noticed two of the reiatsu signatures out of four were familiar. Miashi skidded to a halt, flailing. He yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's this?" blonde hair and quirky grin, Tyler laughed. "Did someone give you a rookie to train?"

Miashi cringed. "No, she's not a rookie. Please go away, Rain san."

"Seriously? I thought we'd become friends."

"We are, but."

Tyler put a hand on Miashi's shoulder. "But what? Friends are friends."

"Tyler," The man in the captain's garb with long yellow hair snapped, "I believe your friend is busy."

Tyler raised his hands, still grinning. "Sorry, Captain."

Miashi had no time to blink. One second he was starting to nod a thank you to Tyler's Captain and the next there was a flash of heat and light as Tyler went flying. Two blocks away, the young looking soul reaper cracked the pavement as he slid to a stop, rolling onto his side. Right there in front of Miashi, flames curled around Megumi, eating at the soul reaper gi she wore. Metal rang, swords unsheathing to point at her throat. She frowned, not seeming to notice them.

"That was slower than it usually is. He had time to react." she held up her hand, flexing the fingers.

"Miss?"

She pushed aside one of the two swords pointed at her. The soul reaper yelped as the blade turned cherry red. The weapon clattered on the ground. "Don't make me punch you too, Shinji."

"One, that is my subordinate you just attacked, and Two, Do we know each other?"

Megumi answered, "Sort of. And I have business with that guy."

"Even so, he is still my subordinate." Shinji held up a hand. "If you are going to persist, I will stop you."

Miashi squeaked as the fire on her sleeves grew. "Zaraki, please, you're on fire!" He reached out, intending to try and bat out the burning cloth. Megumi twitched and tore off the top, discarding it on the boy. He fumbled to gather it up before the fire spread.

"You're in the way, Miashi," she snarled.

"And you're not supposed to cause trouble. Shiba is going to yell at me if you get into a fight."

"Then I'll punch Shiba for you. He was bothering you right?" Megumi checked that her necklace was still around her neck, watching as Tyler cracked his neck and walked back towards them.

He threw the burnt cloth to the ground. "That is not the answer! We can't just go around punching people we don't like!"

"Fine, I won't punch Shiba when he yells at you." Megumi took a step forward.

Shinji stepped in her path. "Zaraki," he began to say, the words vanishing as quickly as the burst of flame that took her place. Megumi sprinted from Shinji's blindspot, reaching Tyler within seconds. Tyler dodged backward. Raising her hand, she pointed at him, but nothing happened. She scowled as the fire sparked around her hand, but did not open a portal in the air. Tyler smirked and shot forward as lightning. Megumi slammed back into the ground with a resounding boom.

"Zaraki!"

Megumi started to get up, but stopped when Tyler placed the tip of his katana at her sternum. He half laughed. "I don't know who you are or what you have against me, but you really know how to pick a losing battle."

"Why? Because you're an immortal zombie. I've killed you at least fifty times. Never cut out your heart though. Should I try that next?"

His smile slipped. "How do you,"

"Know? We were family once." Megumi touched the ground beneath her, trying once more to open a portal, but all that happened were a collection of sparks. She slammed a fist into the paving stones. "Why the hell isn't it working?"

"You trying something?" Tyler asked, looking to her hand. "What isn't working?"

She slapped away his sword and got up to her knees, pressing her palm to the ground. "Blessed of the flames," Megumi intoned, "and heart of the dragon. Crown of the prince stranded in my hands, may that which I seek melt like the ice of your soul." She groaned as the circle of flames formed and then fizzled out.

"Maybe you got the incantation wrong?" Tyler joked. Megumi heard him sheath his katana. "Captain, I think we're done here. Silly fire sprite doesn't even know her kido."

"That fire sprite is ranked higher than you, Tyler," Shinji muttered.

"Oh, is she?" Tyler shrugged. "No wonder she was so fast."

"Zaraki." Miashi ran over and knelt next to her. "Zaraki, are you okay?"

Megumi balled up her hands. "Fine. Let's get back to the compound already."

He queried, "So, you're not going to try to kill Rain san?"

"No, your bully gets to live a little longer. At least for now." She stood and walked, two fingers following the wall of the street. Shinji watched her go, a look on his face split between wariness and curiosity.

 

Giggling, Mia skipped along the courtyard path. She twirled a couple times, her cheeks touched with pink. She slid open the door to the room she shared with Megumi and bounced over to her bed on one side of the small space. Megumi was laying on her side, facing towards the wall and away from Mia.

"Guess what?" Mia sang. "There's this really cute guy, black hair and a lion tattoo on his arm. He's not seated unfortunately, but he's tall and dreamy, and he asked me out!" Mia sat down on the bed, kicking her legs in the air. "Can you believe it? We've been here for a month and I've already got a guy asking me out. Course, it'll have to be in the compound if we want any privacy whatsoever, but I think we can manage. Hey, are you listening? I just told you, oh my God, you're asleep." Mia shook Megumi's arm. "Geez, Meg, I just spat all that out and wake up already. You are never this hard to wake up." Switching up to one knee, Mia pulled Megumi onto her back. She watched as Megumi's eyelids fluttered for a moment and then she coughed up blood. Mia's jaw dropped.

"Help!" she screamed, jumping to the door. "Someone, Help!"

Rita, the shy new recruit who had the room next to them stepped out, shoving on a pair of rectangular glasses. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Mia replied. "Megumi. she just coughed up blood and won't wake up."

"Ah, I'll go get the lieutenant."

"Hurry," Mia pleaded as she heard Megumi cough again. She turned back to the bed and gasped. Blood dripped onto the floor from her fingertips. "Oh my God, Megumi."

"What happened?"

Mia nearly jumped out of her skin as Shiba pushed past. He went right to Megumi's side and checked for a pulse.

"That was fast."

He shot a glance over his shoulder at Mia. "I heard you screaming and ran into Rita on the way over. What happened?"

"I don't know," Mia fumbled. "I don't- I came back to the room and I thought she was asleep."

"Has this ever happened before?" He slid one hand under Megumi's shoulders and the other under her legs.

Mia shook her head. "I've never even seen her badly hurt before. What-what are you doing?"

"Taking her to squad four. No one here has the ability to fix this." He heaved Megumi up and slipped past Mia out the door.

"Then I'm coming with," Mia insisted, running out after him.

"Do your best to keep up then, I won't slow down." Before she had a chance to respond, he was off, using shunpo to race his way across the city. Mia kept up, though she arrived seconds after him and out of breath. Shiba ran into the wards of the hospital, demanding the presence of a healer. Mia followed at first, but then chose to wait in the entrance hall. Shiba strolled back and stopped in front of her.

"You don't have to look so worried, Urahara chan," he said. "She wasn't that close to dying."

"But she could have. If I hadn't gone back to the room. No one would have noticed."

"But you did." Shiba hugged her tight. "What ifs aren't important. You were there. Zaraki will be fine."

Mia pushed away from him, choosing to pace. Shiba picked a chair and sat back to wait. Looking up nearly every five minutes at the clock, Mia's pace increased.

"Excuse me," a voice like a songbirds lit the air. The woman stood between the entrance hall and the corridor. Her white hair hung over one shoulder in a single braid. Mia took one look at her and felt all her tension melt away. "The one Zaraki Megumi is stable, but unconscious for the moment."

Mia rushed up to the woman, clasping her hands tightly. "Thank you so much. Do you know what was wrong with her?"

The woman smiled softly. "Only in the vaguest sense. She had ten broken ribs and her arm torn open. Was she in a fight? I haven't been informed of anyone going on such a mission."

Shiba put a hand on Mia's shoulder as if to remind her of something. He shook his head. "No, Zaraki was not in a fight. At least not today. You said stable. Is something the matter?"

"I'm not completely sure, Shiba," she answered. "I stopped the bleeding and fixed the bones, but there's something off about the injures, and I just don't know what it is. Like there's more there that I can't see nor fix. And if she wasn't in a fight. Well, I just don't know yet."

"That makes no sense, Sazan," he said. "Either she's injured or not."

"Was she always blind?"

"What?"

"Was she always blind," Sazan repeated. "Her eyes show signs of active use and Captain Unohana told me that Zaraki Megumi was not blind before a month ago. However, when I was treating her just now, I could find nothing to heal like I normally would. So, I have to ask if she was always blind."

Mia spoke up. "Ah, excuse me, mam, but, um, Megumi has never been blind. I've known her for five years."

"Is that so? Ah, my apologies. I am Sazan Sakura, Lieutenant to Captain Unohana. I simply wanted to probe the possibility that Zaraki was blind at birth and somehow regained use of her eyes through a method that is no longer working. I meant no offense."

"It sounds crazy is what. Can I go see her?"

"Of course. Second right and third door on the left."

Mia ran past. "Second right. Second right. Ah, two, three." The door slid open, almost bouncing back in Mia's face. "Megumi!"

Megumi stirred, feeling a hand on her face. Everything ached as if she had just dueled Captain Kenpachi again. She sat up, unsettling the bright white sheet laying across her body. Mia rubbed her hands together, teeth clench nervously.

"Megumi."

"Where am I, Mia?"

"Squad four hospital. You nearly died."

Megumi nearly lost it. "You have got to be kidding. I went to sleep. I did not nearly die."

Mia refuted, "You started coughing up blood and bleeding from your arm. Lieutenant Sazan said you had a lot of broken bones."

Megumi sat there, head tilted down, remembering the past month and everything that had seemed wrong. "I'm sorry, Mia."

"Huh?"

"Things are worse than I thought. I'll probably be dead soon and I can't get you back home."

Mia stared.

"So, I'm sorry. This is my fault and it'll be over half a century before you see your friends again. That just isn't fair."

"Wait just a minute! What the hell are you talking about? Dying? Your fault?"

"It's been happening since we arrived, Mia. My eyes were the first thing to go. Hell if I know why."

"So, your eyes going blind wasn't because of what that arrancar did?"

Megumi dropped off the bed, careful to not let her knees give in. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Now what are you doing? You do not look ready to walk around."

"I'm fine, relatively. If you're worried, then lend me a shoulder to lean on."

Mia put an arm around Megumi's back without hesitation. She was surprised at how cold her skin was. Or rather, how normal it seemed. Megumi leaned on her, making way out the door.

"I was crushed in a landslide once. Its how I met Tyler. He kept me from dying, but it seems the trip here messed with that."

"Megumi, you are not going to die." Mia made a face, startling one of the passing soul reapers. "I've never heard of anything that can simply forestall a wound from happening."

"Not exactly what I meant. The wounds happened. He didn't do anything to stop that."

"You know what. I don't want to hear anymore. It all sounds like a sci-fi novel except that's impossible."

Megumi laughed, surprising Mia with how light it sounded. Different from her usual sarcastic and arrogant attitude. "I'm sorry, Mia," she said. "I will totally shut up now."

"Now you are just being creepy and weird," Mia commented, walking up to the two lieutenants chatting in the entrance hall.

Sazan turned in alarm when Shiba pointed behind her. "You should not be out of bed!" she protested, "You are not ready to be walking around, Zaraki Megumi."

Megumi stepped away from Mia. "Ready or not, I am leaving. Not like you can help me."

"Are you sure about that," Shiba asked. "Sazan is better even than Captain Unohana when it comes to healing."

Megumi fixed him with a glare. "Nothing she does will stop this, Shiba. Only delay it."

"Stop what? She already healed you once."

"Next time will be worse."

He stopped talking. Mia stared at Megumi in horror. Megumi put a hand to her face.

"Just because she stopped it this time doesn't mean that it'll stay that way. I've been slowly dying since I got here, I just didn't notice until now."

"So, you know something of what is happening to you?" Sazan inquired.

"Something, yes. My body is returning to its original state."

Shiba's expression slid sideways. The only one to not become utterly confused was Sazan as understanding dawned. She blurted, "You're an elemental."

Megumi started. "How?"

"Rain was whining about you the other day, said you tried to use an incantation he'd never heard before. I didn't think, but how is that possible?"

"You mean Tyler?"

"What are you two talking about? Elemental?" Shiba interrupted.

"Ah," Sazan clapped her hands to her mouth, looking like she'd been caught stealing candy. "Now, we can't have listeners, can we? Zaraki Megumi, you are not allowed to leave this building until I say otherwise. Is that understood?"

"I have a thing with ignoring orders, Sazan. And quit using my full name."

"Oh, but its so intriguing. The Blessings of Warfare almost. Anyway, I'm going to need you to go back to your room and I need the two of you," she pointed at Mia and Shiba, "to leave at once. I have work."

"You're not going to explain-"

She cut him off. "I said leave. You are disturbing a peaceful environment."

"Sakura," Shiba pleaded.

"I will not budge on this. Zaraki Megumi requires treatment and I do not know how long it will take. Both of you leave. You back to your room before I drag you there."

Shiba sighed. "Alright, I'd hate to get you in a fighting mood."

"Glad you understand."

"I don't," Mia grumbled.

Shiba gently pulled Mia towards the door. "Lieutenant Sazan won't tell us and if we stay, she might actually hurt us."

"But she's so nice looking," Mia argued weakly. She didn't resist though and walked with him out the door. Standing her ground, Megumi rolled her eyes.

"What treatment do you think will fix this? This isn't a case of me getting in a fight. This is a case of my past catching up."

"I get that. So, which elemental? Fire? Lightning? Shadow? Can't be light or water."

"Fire. How do you even know about this stuff?"

"I'm the light elemental. Can we please go back to your room and sit down? If what you say is true, I would rather not be standing here when your body shuts down again."

Megumi wrapped a hand around her crystal pendant. "I'll be fine, for now."

"You are nearly as stubborn as Rain."

"He says I'm worse."

"That's quite the compliment coming from him. What's your story?"

"Crushed to death." Megumi glanced behind her as a squad four reaper jogged past. "A blind orphan caught in a landslide as a child. I don't even remember anything before that. So, yea, I'm going to die. Slowly and painfully."

"Not if I have any say in it. Look, I will tell Captain Unohana to keep an eye on you. In the meantime I can go talk to the others to see if anyone knows anything."

"I am not going to sit around and wait for you to get answers."

"You don't have a choice, Zaraki Megumi. And before you even think about running, you are a dying fire elemental and I am a Lieutenant in peak health."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, its a promise. You may have been strong before, but right now, you got nothing. If you run, I will lock you up in one of the rooms."

Megumi grimaced. "What is it with you light elementals and being so annoying? Fine, I'll just be here, wasting time until you get back." She sauntered down the hallway with a shrug of her arms. Sazan motioned over a squad member and quietly gave her a message to pass along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter for y'all. Don't worry, there's plenty more where it came from. Only reason I don't have a total number yet is because I'm adding some content and rearranging a few things in later chapters. Making the story better.


	11. The Elemental of Shadows

The door shut. Footsteps approached the bed. Megumi opened her eyes, watching the man drag a chair over from her place sitting on the bed. He was short and stocky with a dark look in his blue eyes. He stradled the chair and pushed his lanky blue hair out of his eyes. megumi folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to speak first.

"My name is Draco," he began. "I am the shadow elemental of my generation. Sakura said you are the fire elemental of the next generation."

"I guess that's the case. You're the shadow elemental?"

"Yeah, don't believe me?"

Megumi explained, "You aren't around in my time. There isn't a shadow elemental at all."

"Ah, pity. So, how long have you been," He twirled a finger as he thought of the right word. "How long have you had the spirit?"

"Nearly twenty years now, why?"

Draco rubbed the side of his nose. "Our current fire elemental is strong, but new, he only gained the spirit last year. You could teach him how to use it."

"I'm going to be dead soon enough." Megumi joked, "What can I teach him in what little time left?"

"May I?" He held up his hands. She hesitated before nodding. Draco gently placed his hands on the side of her head. She jerked, feeling as if electricity were running through her veins. It was over just as quickly and he let go. Megumi sucked in one breath and held it. He chuckled.

"You can breathe," He said. She gasped.

"What was that?"

"Light heals the body, Shadow heals the mind." Draco rested his forearms on the back of the chair. "Only you and Sakura know about it, so shush. Most people just think I'm a bringer of death."

"Okay, so what did you heal?"

"I didn't. Sorry, bit misleading. I took a look inside your mind to see the damage to your spirit."

"And?"

"You're bleeding reiatsu, but its not a wound persay. Best guess is that having two spirits is just not natural. Your power is being leeched off by our fire elemental."

"That's possible?"

"Apparently. Never been a time traveling elemental before." He stood up, moving the chair back to the wall. "But, I can stop it."

"You can?"

"Ever had someone make you a charm, or make a charm for someone?"

Megumi pulled her crystal pendant out from under her clothes. "Light and Earth. To help me keep from burning things when I fight."

Draco smiled. "Fascinating. I know a way to make a charm that would keep any more of your spirit's power from draining."

"How long would it take? Mine was made when they were young, so I'm not sure what the difference is."

"Don't worry. Age helps. But it will take a few hours. Hang tight and yell if you start dying again before I get back."

Megumi made a face. "Oh, no problem. I'll just keep wasting away in here." She closed her eyes to the sound of his laugh.

She opened her eyes to the sound of the door opening again and Draco walking in. She could feel the time that had passed, though she had no clue how much.

"Have you been sitting like that this whole time?"

"I've been meditating. Did you make the charm?"

"Took awhile with Koto running a gauntlet, but yes. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

Draco stopped at the bedside and held out his hand. Megumi reached out and he placed a oval shape in her fingers. It was cold like ice to the touch. She rolled it in her hands, feeling the flawless surface and the simple pendant loop.

"You made it a pendant."

Draco confirmed, "Yes. The chain isn't metal is it? It would glow red if it were."

"Quartz. My friend David made it for me." Megumi slid the pendant onto the chain. A chill seemed to settle in the air. "It's cold."

"Ice barrier solidified by a balance of light and dark," He explained. "We don't have an earth elemental, otherwise I would have gone with a clay type. Clay lasts longer than Ice. Don't worry. It will last long enough."

"How long?"

"Five years give or take. Its more than you had before."

Megumi swung her legs down. "Yeah, but I'm going to need another one then. I don't have the ability to get me and Mia back to our time."

"That's five years." Draco supported her arm as she got up. "So, take it easy for now, get the feel for things and figure it out."

Megumi winced, her muscles complaining at the movement. "Great, so I just get to be trapped in the past forever. Ow, I thought this was supposed to fix my problem."

"Not quite. It will keep you from getting worse."

"Great." Megumi stretched. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"No," He said. "You need me to get a healer?"

"Nope. I'll be good." She walked, deliberate and controlled. He took the time to close the door as he exited the room. "Which squad you in, Draco?"

"Fifth. Same as Tyler."

"You're both under Aizen?"

Draco half laughed. "Under Aizen? He's the Lieutenant. Shinji is our Captain."

"Yeah, but Aizen's the asshole. Trust me, you do not want to be friendly with him."

"Maybe you and him just don't get along. Aizen's nice enough, even if he has a rough attitude."

"No," She refuted, "It's not just me and him. Anyway, you should be careful."

"Fair enough." He opened the front door for her. "Where you heading?"

"Squad thirteen. Exact opposite of five. I know where I'm going, Draco."

"Not what I meant." Draco smiled to himself. "Take care of yourself." Avoiding her eyes, he turned one way down the street. She shook her head.

 

The light of a candle still burned in their room when Megumi opened the door. Mia looked up from a light mystery novel and nearly knocked over the candle in her rush to stand up.

"You're okay?" she exclaimed. "You're not going to die on me?"

"So long as you don't burn the room down," Megumi quipped. "I won't die just yet. Draco gave me about five years." She sat down on her bed, covering up an amused smile. Mia slowly lowered herself back down across from Megumi and leaned forward.

"Draco? Is he cute?" Mia asked.

Megumi was taken aback by the question. "Cute?"

"Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can't look at them," She insisted. "So, Tall? Short? I know the look when a girl meets a guy she likes."

"Actually, it was the other way around. He was flirting with me. And no matter how cute he is, Shuhei is cuter."

Mia squeed, "So he is cute. What did you guys talk about?"

"Mia!"

"Shut up, Megumi. This is the juiciest stuff I have heard from you. Besides, what's the hurt when you'll be back with Shuhei soon enough?"

Megumi started to retort and then swallowed the harsh words. "Mia."

"I didn't know you were so shy."

"It's not that. Its about going back."

Mia sat back, confusion dropping over her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Dying or not, I don't have the power to get us home."

"But, the timeline. I'm born sixty years from now. My dad still doesn't believe that I'm his daughter. What about interacting with ourselves? With others?"

"Figure it out when we get there, but I can't even open a portal much less punch back to our century."

"I can't just. Oh my God, I'm going to watch my parents hook up."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "At least someone's adjusting well."

"Adjusting? I am freaking out. My mom is Captain of the stealth squad and my dad is so deep in his tech its creepy. I am stuck in a time over half a century before I was born. And we're on house arrest in our own squad."

"That all?"

"Do you want more?"

Megumi threw her arms up and laid down on her back. "I want to sleep right now. I spent most of the day meditating in a hospital."

"Really? You just dump the whole 'You're not going home' crap on me and go to sleep?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Have you heard of compassion, Megumi?"

Megumi looked over at Mia. "Isn't that what telling you is?"

"No, Compassion is not just telling me. Compassion is caring about how I feel. Is that seriously your definition of compassion?"

"Do you know me? Mia, the touchy feely stuff isn't me."

"Are you kidding. I have had three months to figure out that crispy fiery shell of yours is just a shell. You care more than you let on. You even tried to teach me something I never thought I could do."

"Didn't work did it."

"That's not the point. My point is you are a good person. Maybe you don't believe it, but I do."

Megumi rolled over to face the wall. "Have a good night," she muttered.

"You too, Lieutenant." Mia leaned over and blew out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone that has kept up with me to this point. I love this story and I love all of you for reading it. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter @EmeryldL


	12. Sensei Zaraki

"Focus," Megumi repeated as Miashi exploded the empty crate. She sat on a water barrel, using her fingers like a lighter. They were surrounded by wooden crates in an old warehouse with three piles of ash. "They're exploding because there's too much energy. And you're welcome for that."

He scowled at her and then shook off his hands. "You make it sound easy."

"No, I make it sound practiced. Just try it again. Use less this time."

Miashi flourished a hand, forming a ball of fire. He squinted at the sphere and then shrunk it a tad. The crate he tossed it at burst into flames, but managed to stay in one spot. "Hah!" he exclaimed.

"Congrats," she muttered. "Again until you can do it on instinct."

Twenty-three flaming crates later, Megumi heard a knocking on wood coming from inside the barrel. She dropped off and whistled for Miashi's attention.

"Geez, did you have to sit on my entrance?" Koto pulled up out of the three feet of water inside the barrel.

Megumi gestured to the ash and flame covered floor. "Did you want to just drop in while we're fling fire around?"

He grimaced and scrubbed at his silky black hair. "Good point, but leaving the top on would have sufficed."

"Then you have never startled a learning fire elemental before. What's the visit for? We only just started."

"Yeah, Shiba just visited Draco looking for you. Apparently there's a development in your outlooks."

Megumi said to Miashi, "Keep practicing, but try not to burn the place down around you. It won't kill you, but it will be annoying."

"Shouldn't I come with you?"

"No, you need to avoid that accident you created. You have a lot more power than before and it needs to be controlled. Stay here, I'll come back to check on you after."

"Fine, I'll just be here, hiding from the world," He grumbled. Megumi clasped arms with Koto and he pulled her through the barrel. They stepped out of a basin in another room. Draco stood at the door, studying his fingernails intently. He looked up and quickly dropped his hand, hiding it behind his back.

"That was quicker than I expected," he said.

"You thought I would argue?" Megumi dusted off her arms, still feeling the cold aura lingering from Koto's transfer.

"You seem a bit argumentative. No offense. Anyway, Lieutenant Shiba is waiting at the end of the hall on the right." He opened the door and Megumi strode out, rubbing her face. She turned right and walked without looking back, no matter how much Draco stared at her back.

"What's up?" she asked Shiba. He squinted at her.

"Up? The ceiling obviously. Weird question."

She ducked her head, smothering a laugh. "Sorry, it's a traditional greeting for us. What is your news then?"

"You and Mia are summoned to the Captain Commander's for a meeting. I assume they want to talk about your situation. What are you even doing here in Squad Five?"

"I know the captain." When he made a confused face she added, "From the future. We become friends okay. Can we get going?"

"Sorry." he turned and led the way. "I can't imagine Captain Shinji being friends with anyone besides another captain."

"Well it's a complicated life I seem to have. Time travel and all."

"True. Okay, I'm not allowed in, so play nice."

Shiba opened the door and let Megumi into the room. She could feel Mia standing a few feet from the door. Captain Kyoraku stood with Yamamoto and Ukitake at the chair. Megumi touched Mia's arm.

"Hey," Mia said. "Where were you?"

"Training Miashi. If anyone is going to help him not burn the world, its me."

"How sweet."

"Shut up, Mia."

"When will you admit to your heart of gold?"

"When I die. Captains?"

"Thank you for joining us, Zaraki." Yamamoto waved them forward. "Central 46 sent me their decision. And Its better than I think you should have."

"That's shocking," Megumi sneered. "So what is the good news?"

Ukitake joked, "You're as sweet as ever."

"Sorry, Captain."

Yamamoto raised a hand. "Quiet. Zaraki, after reviewing what happened, Central 46 decided the two of you are not a threat to soul society. So, house arrest is lifted and you can do as you like. If that means you want to continue on as soul reapers, then so be it. If that isn't what you want, you are not bound to stay."

"Fun. Can I go then?" Megumi pointed in the general direction of the door.

"Not even going to ask about rejoining?" Kyoraku asked.

"Not really interested. I'm sure Mia would love to hear about it though."

Mia looked from Megumi to Kyoraku. "Megumi, are you sure? It's not like you have anywhere to go, and I thought you said we shouldn't mess with time too much."

"What's the point?" Megumi responded, folding her arms. "I don't have a zanpaktou. I don't even know enough about my past to avoid running into myself as a child. You, you're easy. You know your birthday and birthplace. My best chance is just wander around the rukongai for a few decades and hope I don't mess anything up."

"Still, maybe there's a position that doesn't require you to use a zanpaktou. Please, Megumi."

Megumi shook her head. Ukitake stepped forward, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's fine," He assured. "You don't have to decide right away. Take your time to think on it."

"I will." Megumi put a footstep between them. "So, I really would like to go. I was in the middle of a poker game."

"Of course."

Megumi left as Mia asked about rejoining. She ran past Shiba leaning on a column in the hallway. He blinked and dashed after her.

"Hey, what's with the rush?"

"Got a poker game to get back to."

"That can wait. Zaraki, stop a moment would you?" He pulled on her arm. Stopping, Megumi sighed.

"What?"

"I just want to know what  they decided. You look like it was bad news."

"No, I just don't like my options at the moment. Ask Mia, and oh, no need to babysit me anymore." Megumi took back her arm and left him in the dust.

 

Megumi yawned, laying back on the grass. They were up on the same hill again, though this time she was the one lounging. She was dressed in her preferred style, though more traditional: black capris and a red camisole with a lacy neck line. Her charms hung around her neck, minus one of her red crystals.

She had gotten used to being blind. She couldn't see the colors of her clothes; Mia picked them out, but it hardly mattered. She was simply absorbed in everything she had never noticed before. The sound of the wind wailing softly over the hill. The way the grass felt on her skin, prickly yet fuzzy. The way the air didn't turn to heat at her touch.

"Woah!" Miashi yelled, crashing to the ground several yards away. "Ooow, that hurt."

"At least you're not a mile away," Megumi offered.

"Like that's supposed to help!" He pushed up. "How long did it take you to get the placement down?"

"About three years. With your rate of improvement, I'd give you a year, and hope you don't end up in Hueco Mundo by mistake."

"Hueco Mundo?"

"First time I went outside Soul Society, that's where I ended up for nearly three months."

Miashi's mouth worked. When he spoke, it was in a high pitched squeal. "For three months? I'd be dead meat if I got stuck there. How did you survive?"

Megumi pushed up onto her elbows. "Chill, Miashi. It wasn't a walk in the park, and I spent most of it fighting full out elemental style. When I got back I was next to dead."

"Yes, but Hueco Mundo?"

Megumi fell back. "I said chill. It was like five years ago. Anyway, you've got elemental tricks to learn, so focus on that."

"Fine, I'll get back to jumping in and out of volcanoes. Unless you got something else to teach me now?"

"Baby steps, or do you want to be noticed? Either manage to get within three feet of me or keep practicing for another thirty minutes."

Miashi groaned. "But this is so boring. All I've been doing for the past hour is making holes in the air non-stop."

"The word you want is portals."

"Portals. Whatever. This is repetitive. I am going to go crazy if I keep doing this."

"If you're that bored, go back to Seireitei. You have your job and I have mine."

"You don't have a job," He cracked. "All you do is laze around all day."

"I train myself, Miashi. I wander around, a swordsman without a sword. Do you even realize how crazy things are in the rukongai? there are lawless regions for a reason."

"That isn't a job." He stood over her. "That's an excuse."

Megumi scissored his ankle. He wobbled, nearly falling to one side. She rolled up onto her head and caught his neck between her feet. He hit the ground sideways. Sitting up, she folded her legs and hands.

"Ow," He groaned.

"You want to run that by me again?"

"It's not a job. It's being a vagabond. Don't you realize you could train faster from within the ranks?"

"I was a Lieutenant, Miashi. There isn't anything I can learn inside that I can't do out here. I've been working on bankai for the past several years."

"Wow, okay, but what about sparring partners?"

"I got one. The current ruler of Zaraki. He's an irritable type, but strong enough. I'll probably need a new partner in a few years."

He threw up his arms, frustrated. "I give up."

"Good, you're learning. Now, you're ready for your next lesson."

He sat up, leaning back on his hands. "Say what?"

"You're new at this, both elemental and soul reaper. That means, you're young, energetic, and a bit reckless. Important to learn when to take a step back. Plowing at the problem doesn't always give the right results."

"Can't you just say it?"

"Would you have listened?"

He made a face and paused, smelling smoke as the grass under him turned to ash. Yelling, he scrambled to his feet and stamped out the remaining embers. "Is this what it was like for you? Setting everything on fire you touched?"

"For awhile. the crystal I gave you helped." He touched his new earring.

"But you have three of them," He wondered.

"As I grew stronger, the less the one helped. I had enough control to not burn shit awake, but then we joined the ranks and Tyler said I would need to keep it wrapped up properly. So, they made me two more to be safe."

"Tyler, huh, at least he survives."

Megumi shook her head. "No point thinking about it. I don't know why he's the only one left, but that's a long way aways. Are your clothes fireproof?"

He blinked. "Of course. You think Koto would let me run around with my clothes falling apart?"

"Good, because what I'm about to teach you will with no exceptions light you and anything you carry on fire. Not hot enough to damage a soul, but that's the only upside." Megumi stood up and stretched her legs.

"Something you can still do?"

"You saw me do this when I attacked Tyler. It requires a minimal amount of reiatsu and works similar to shunpo."

"That thing with the fire. You even got around Captain Shinji."

Megumi nodded. "Every element has an enhanced speed technique that can't be hacked."

"Hacked?"

"Copied persay or stolen. No one who watches you do this will be able to learn it."

"That's good, so how does it work?"

"Can't really explain it. This one you're going to have to learn the hard way. So, we're going to play a game of tag. I run around in this empty field and you have to catch up."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's get started, Hey!" Before he even finished the sentence she was gone in a flash of fire. Miashi ground his teeth and took off down the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time continues to pass and Megumi accepts the role of teacher to Miashi, the fire elemental of the previous generation. Follow me on twitter for updates, creative doodles and more @EmeryldL


	13. Zaraki vs Aizen

She wound through the trees, bare feet stained by the dirt. All around were pine trees stretching to the sky. The ground rolled in gentle hills, dipping down towards the middle of the valley and a lake.

A couple dozen souls lived in the remote village down below. A handful of kids included played games down by the lake side, tossing pebbles and splashing in the shallows. A shepherd sat with only a couple of sheep further up the mountainside.

Megumi paused in her trek to wrap her shawl over her head and shoulders: a plain swath of fabric with ragged edges smeared with dirt and ash. The past months had been much of the same routine with her only making the way to Seireitei every other week to check on Miashi.

At the bottom of the valley, she stopped as the souls in the village vanished like smoke. A couple of the children ran past her, yelling about demons. Megumi watched them go and then tightened her focus on the houses. The farmers and hunters were gone. No one tended the mill nor worked in the kitchen. The shepherd up the hill remained, too far away to know what had happened. Two people stood in front of the blacksmith's talking: Aizen and Tousen.

"Tis a pity," she heard Aizen say as she snuck into the village. "That's the second time and I've got no new information."

"What do you want to try next?"

"Something- what?" Aizen stopped as Tousen raised his hand.

"We have company."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

Megumi moved out into the open. "Don't blame him," She said. "I probably look hazy since I'm suppressing my reiatsu."

"Zaraki." Aizen shot a look at Tousen. "Is this where you've been since you left?"

"Never been here before. What are you doing here?"

"Investigating the disappearance of the people here," he lied with a half smile.

"Seconds after they disappeared? More like you caused it." Megumi pulled down her shawl. "So, what did you do to them?"

Tousen frowned. "You can sense things from that far away?"

"You can't?"

"I never tried. Aizen, what do you want to do?"

"Depends on her. Walk away, Zaraki, and this won't get messy."

Megumi refused, "Not a chance. We're not friends, Aizen. Complete opposite in fact."

"Right, you're from the future." Aizen asked, "Do we fight? Oh, do you know my plan?"

"I know enough to not let this go." Megumi held up a hand, letting her palm fill to the brim. "Lucky me, neither of you are at my level yet."

Aizen grimaced. "Tousen, if you please?"

"If I must." Jaw tight, Tousen attacked, sword sliding through space as she ducked. He cut downward and she side stepped. He smoothly changed directions, aiming for her neck.

Megumi carefully timed her movements, bending underneath the katana as she turned. Energy and heat exploded from the bottom of her foot upon impact with his side. The excess swirled for a moment around her before dissipating, back under control. Tousen groaned. He picked himself up out of the wall splintered around his body.

"You can't beat me." Megumi adjusted her shawl. "You can barely see me, Tousen."

"So, it would seem." Tousen slid his katana back into his sheath. "But I wonder if you can dodge this. Suzumushi Cry." He slid the katana out. Fire crackled in the air. Megumi shot backward, nearly halfway up the valley, in one jump. There was a ringing in the air, but only that. In another flash of fire, she returned, lunging at Tousen.

He dodged to the side. She ducked, sliding under as he slashed the air. She rose off her back leg, kicking high. Tousen started to counter and then reversed, backpedaling as the air rippled in her wake.

She hardly took the time to blink after landing, rolling out of the way of Aizen's blade. Tousen thrust forward. Megumi flashed into his blindspot. She hit him with a second blast of energy that tossed him into Aizen.

"What is your problem, Tousen?" Aizen shoved the dark skinned man off of him. "You are not normally so pathetic."

Tousen dusted off. "She's blinding me somehow. Clouding the air to my senses."

"Shouldn't that blind her too?"

"Obviously not."

"Interesting." Aizen stepped forward, drawing his katana. "I guess this is something I will have to handle."

"You should attack together," Megumi suggested. "Otherwise, I might not lose."

"Says the one without a zanpaktou," Aizen returned, darting in. Megumi dodged, completely at ease.

"Having a zanpaktou was never the reason I am a lieutenant, Aizen. I was originally fourth seat of squad eleven." Side stepping a thrust, Megumi struck at his chest with her palm from a horse stance. Aizen dodged the blast of energy by a hair. In an instant of fire, Megumi appeared at his side, landing a kick on his sword arm.

However, Aizen was fast enough to block her foot with his sword. He grinned and twisted for an angled slash. He cut through fading flames as Megumi once more moved to his blind spot.

"An interesting skill," Aizen said, countering her punch with a stab. She leaned to the side to avoid it. "I don't think I've ever seen the like before"

"Then you better, pay Attention!" Aizen turned to where he expected her to go at his side, but instead of instantly going to his blind spot, Megumi appeared directly behind his new position. "Sho!" The air compressed, shoving Aizen through the weakened wall of a burning house.

Without waiting, Megumi remained where she was with her hand held out in front of her. "Okasen!" She said, causing a yellow orb to form in her palm. The orb grew till in covered her hand and then blasted the house with a horizontal arc. Something inside the house exploded.

"Man, that was close." Aizen stepped out of the burning rubble, his clothes singed and ash smudged on his face, but no other injuries. "Are you sure you're lieutenant level? I don't think I've met a Lieutenant able to use Okasen."

"Niether did Shinji," Megumi replied, cold and patient. With the amount of heat she was releasing into the atmosphere, Tousen would be effectively blind to her position, but that kind of trick wouldn't work on Aizen without making it obvious. He was playing around. Nothing matched the kind of skills she expected of him yet.

"Captain Hirako? He didn't say anything of the sort to me."

"Because he hasn't seen them yet. When we meet, a hundred years from now, that's when he comments on it. Are you going to chat me to death?"

"Just curious. You are a very mysterious person, Zaraki Megumi. The name, the circumstances, the abilities you have, they make me want to know more."

Megumi smirked. "Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with knowing you are going to lose?"

Aizen laughed. "As if I would lose."

Suddenly crossing over to his left, Megumi struck out with a clawed palm. Aizen ducked aside, pursing his lips in study of her flame tipped fingers. "Don't be so sure," She advised, moving again.

Megumi chased him around the edge of the building, switching back to her explosive punches which he had to jump aside to avoid instead of just blocking. At the point when she made an opening in her right side, Aizen darted in, aiming to cut her down in that one moment.

"Idiot," She said from behind him. Megumi held her hands on either side of his head, and let the energy simply exploded between them. The concussive blast shook the ground and raised a cloud of dirt. Megumi, instead of chasing Aizen as he escaped the cloud, jumped out and upward.

Megumi complimented, "Nice job dodging that. Haven't used that skill since before the Academy."

He touched the gash on his jaw. "Because what you just did is reckless and uncontrollable."

"So everyone says, except I seem to have control of it."

"You," Aizen chuckled, "just don't know the word restraint, do you?"

"Then let's see if you can dodge it again." Flames burst upward in a wall on either side of him. Aizen dug in, waiting for her attack. The air simmered.

Shielding himself behind a tree at the edge of the village, Tousen felt his heart jump as he finally realized what she was doing. Though not all the buildings were aflame, most were, and to his mind's eyes, the place was swimming in the fog that Megumi used to hide from him. He ducked out and moved upward, creating footholds out of the air to get closer without entering the cloud of reiatsu.

"It's the heat," Tousen yelled to Aizen. "She's building up the heat to hide from you!"

Aizen jerked, suddenly noticing the rising temperature. Megumi's fist plowed through empty air as he dodged under. Darting to an open space, Aizen sheathed his blade, he set it spinning in the air in front of him. When he grabbed the hilt once more, A tornado spouted forth, blowing away flames and rubble alike.

" My Lord, mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, you who bears the name of man. Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." Megumi stood behind a partial curved wall of yellow, pointing at Aizen as his winds died. With the last uttered word, the barrier shattered and a torrent of blue energy blazed its way across the open ground. A giant swath of bare earth was torn up in its path, forcing Aizen to use Shunpo to avoid being struck down.

"What the hell?" He muttered. "No one said you were this strong."

"Not like I'm going to advertise, am I?" Megumi jumped, putting her hands together to smash downward. Aizen countered, but she moved in a burst of flames to his other side.

"Then isn't fighting me a bad idea?" He asked, blocking a kick. "I know how strong you are now. What if I kill you in the future?"

"And change your own past? Do you know how many times I have considered the same thing since coming here? But I haven't and I won't."

"You won't kill me?"

Megumi struck in unison with both hands. Though he blocked the first, the second impacted on his ribs and Megumi heard a satisfying crack as bones fractured.

"Nope. I'm just getting some practice in," She joked, kicking low. He jumped and cut downward. Megumi spun to the side, setting up for a back kick.

She only managed a glancing blow off the side of his head, though it was enough to draw blood.

"Then tell me something," Aizen mused, back stepping and resetting his guard. "Why even fight me? It won't change anything if I live."

She kicked again, this time being blocked. "Because I can. I'm gonna be bored for the next century, so why not?"

"Doesn't sound like you thought this through." Moving to the offensive, Aizen cut and slashed with expert precision, forcing Megumi to dance and weave to avoid being hit. A stab at her face left a scratch just under her eye and he nicked her arm with a passing graze. All through-out, Megumi never lost composure, dodging as nimbly as she always did.

"I could say the same about you, Lieutenant," she jibed, "what with you still thinking you can win this fight." She leaned backward, the tip of his sword edging by in front of her nose.

"You've barely even injured me, Zaraki. I'm too fast for you." He maneuvered, trying to put her back to a wall, but Megumi used Shunpo to move to his other side.

"Tyler makes you look like a snail," she commented.

His face darkened. "Don't compare me to that boot-licker."

"Boot-licker," Megumi burst out, close to laughing. "There's a word I've never heard people call him."

Aizen lunged, missing by a hair. "What else would you call a guy that plays nice with the captain and acts all aloof with everyone else?"

"Dunno," Megumi allowed, dropping into a crouch and jumping away. "Not that I care."

About to follow up his attack, Aizen paused, a suspicion rising in the back of his mind. Megumi paused as well, wondering if he had noticed something.

Sliding his sword into its sheath, Aizen half turned. "Tousen, we're leaving."

"Scared?" Megumi taunted.

He didn't even twitch. "You have no intention of killing me and fight with just enough power to make it difficult for me to end things. You're stalling."

"Good guess," She mused. "But what on earth would I be stalling for?"

"Back up."

Megumi covered a laugh. "That's cute. Me, needing back up. Too bad you guessed wrong. I'm not stalling for back up."

"But you are stalling?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to practice." Megumi laced her fingers behind her head. "I never lied about that. You're thinking too much."

"Ah," Tousen stepped up, asking quietly, "Is everything alright, Lieutenant?"

"Fine," Aizen answered, scowling at Megumi's grin. "This is simply a waste of time."

"I see." Tousen shifted as if looking at Megumi though he was blind. She turned with a sniff, jammed her hands in her pockets, and strolled off as if through a field of flowers instead of rubble and flames.

They both moved faster than the naked eye could follow. Aizen turned, lunged and opened with iai. Megumi vanished in a whirl of fire only to reappear again at his side, her fingertips just brushing his ribs.

Even as flames climbed up his side, blood trailed down the edge of his sword. Megumi stepped away, pressing her palm to the open wound across her torso. Aizen tore off his robe to extinguish the flames and grimaced, seeing the grisly burn on his skin.

"You should have walked away, Aizen," Megumi said. "I can't imagine you explaining that easily."

"You shouldn't have been able to dodge that. How did you dodge that?" He shook out his robe and put it back on.

"Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"You-" He trailed off, brows furrowed in thought.

"Are you done? I have a dentist appointment in thirty minutes."

"Dentist appointment?"

"Just Kidding," Megumi announced with a snort. "You are so easy."

Tousen cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should just leave, Lieutenant? Zaraki is just trying to provoke you."

"Don't think this is over, Zaraki," Aizen grumbled.

"Course it's not. We fight again in a hundred years." Megumi lifted her hand and winced. "And I am going to need a new shirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I finished closing up some of the blanks, I can start posting this work on a regular basis since I've got like a twenty chapter buffer. Updates will be once a week on Mondays(ish). Follow me on twitter for updates on this and all my other work @EmeryldL


	14. Making Changes

Several hours later

"Really, Zaraki Megumi," Sazan scolded, "This is not what I expected our next meeting to be like." The woman peered at the wound healing under her fingers. "I was thinking I might see you hanging out with Draco, not sitting in my office with a sword wound in your stomach."

"Why would I be hanging out with Draco?" Megumi asked, staring at an oil painting hanging on the wall.

"Don't be silly. Draco talks about you all the time. Or has he simply been dreaming up all those conversations?"

"That's not us hanging out. Draco likes to keep me up-to-date about things in Soul Society."

Sazan stepped away to pick up a bandage. "Yes, and to see you. Do you honestly not see it?"

"See that he's flirting with me? It's dang obvious."

"And you don't have feelings for him?" Sazan wrapped the bandage and stepped back, a small smile peeking out. "Or is there someone you're waiting for?"

"I have a boyfriend, if that's what you're wondering," Megumi answered, fingering the cut in her shirt. "Right now he's just a kid running around in the rukongai, but he'll join the ranks eventually. Even if I did think Draco's cute, It'd be setting myself for a heartache when he dies."

"Isn't the point of life to live it? I know we all die by the time you become the Elemental, but does it matter? We tend to not have long lives anyways. Except for Tyler. He's the exception." Sazan flicked Megumi's nose. "I think you let your knowledge of the future get in the way."

Rubbing her nose, Megumi made a face. "I don't think you understand."

"But I do. You forget, my father was an elemental. And I'm nearly a century old now. You may be out of your time, but the fact remains, fire thrives best in action. So, don't be afraid to trample a few toes and just live your life."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to start dating Draco." Megumi stood up from the futon and took a breath. "He's not even my type."

"Pity, but that's not completely what I meant." Sazan said, "I meant, there's always a place for you in Gotei Thirteen. You don't have to be an exile."

Megumi joked, "Hah, as if there'd be a place for someone like me. I break rules for fun, Sazan. That doesn't mix well with Gotei rules."

"But you became a lieutenant, right? You couldn't be that rambunctious if you made it that far."

"Actually," Megumi cringed, "I'm pretty sure my Captain covered for me half the time when I got caught. He had a bit of a soft spot for me because of how good at fighting I was."

"Had? Did he die?" Sazan moved over to her desk, checking a paper there.

"No. He's just not my Captain anymore. I may be Lieutenant under Captain Ukitake, but before that I was fourth seat in Squad Eleven. Though that doesn't say much about skill since the other two, seats three and five, were both at the same level combat wise." Megumi sighed. "Anyway, I don't know when those guys join up, so its best I don't get involved too much."

"What about a weapon? I bet fighting with your fists is why you got that sword cut."

"What exactly am I supposed to do? It's not like I can just pick up any old sword. It'd break if I fought like I usually do with fire."

Sazan grinned. "Get a new zanpaktou, then. I'll talk to Tyler and Kita. Tyler has known Genryusai since he was a kid and Kita is in Squad One. I'm sure one or both of them will be able to get you a new weapon."

"Kita? Is that one of the Elementals I haven't met?"

"Yes," Sazan confirmed with a nod. "Also, Tyler's wife. Oh, you didn't know?"

Shocked, Megumi gaped.

"He's also got a son by Kita. The little tyke is currently being taken care of by Kita's extended family. I bet you didn't know that either."

"He never mentioned having a family," Megumi squawked. Clearing her throat she said, "I mean, I never asked, but even with Ali and Susanne around, it never came up. It makes sense now, how he handled raising four unruly elemental kids without batting an eyebrow."

"Four? All of you were kids at the same time?" It was Sazan's turn to look shocked.

"Susanne was a baby and I think David and Alex are a couple years older than me. Ali is Susanne's mom. Why?"

She regained her composure. "It's unusual is all. Anyway, should I talk to Kita? I'm sure she would love to help."

"Go ahead. Send for me when you need me."

Coolly gliding to the door, Sazan opened it with the tiniest of bows. "Feel free to stop by. I need some stories to tell Draco in return."

"Seriously? Am I some new fad to you?" Megumi said, "Keep me out of your weird little fantasies."

"They're not fantasies, Zaraki Megumi. Oh, and Draco likes curry, in case it comes up."

With a roll of her eyes, Megumi walked out of the office. She paused long enough to let someone go by and then started walking down the hallway.

Sazan's words left a bitter taste in her mouth. The very matter that was beginning to bother her in fact. There was no way to know whether or not she could relearn her time kido or how long that would take. She couldn't wander forever; that still created enough risks like running into Aizen. However, despite Sazan's assurances, joining up as a Soul Reaper again was out of the question. If she managed to relearn the kido, it would be hard to leave without all the red tape and rule breaking which Mia would completely refuse. And if not, she would have to leave anyway before interacting with herself.

The best option would be to find neutral ground, something that wasn't isolated, but not attached either. Finding a place in the rukongai to settle would work, but she'd be bored most of the time. Unfortunately, Megumi quickly realized she was not as familiar with normal society as she would have liked.

"Careful you don't overheat that cute brain of yours."

Megumi stopped in her tracks, pulled from her thoughts by the intrusion. "Draco. What are you doing here?"

"You mean out for a stroll? Are you even paying attention to where you're going?"

"I was thinking."

"I noticed. Penny for you thoughts?"

"I was trying to decide what I'm going to do for eighty something years. I'm going to run out of sparring partners eventually."

"Is that all? You had the look of doom on your face."

A laugh bubbled up before she realized it. He grinned. She accused, "Have you been spying on me?"

"Course not, you'd notice if I came within a mile of you, right? But really, you're just worried about the future?"

"Of course. Is that so surprising?"

"You don't really strike me as a deep thinker. Actually, its more like I've never met a fire elemental who worried about anything."

"First time for everything. Ah, you grew up in the city, right?"

Draco folded his arms. "Yea, so what?"

"I'm an orphan of Zaraki. I don't know anything about living in the city. Is it possible to get a house?"

"Well, sure, if you've got the money. But I don't get why you would want a house. Didn't you decide to spend your time wandering?"

"It'd be nice to have somewhere to rest is all. But money's an issue."

He shrugged. "Don't know what to say. If you were a Soul Reaper, then the answer would be simple, but you're not."

"True, you guys have barracks to stay in." Megumi sighed. "I'm going to head out. Sitting here isn't going to bring me any answers."

"Be careful? You're not invincible," Draco said, his concern subtle.

Touching the bandage under her torn shirt, Megumi smirked. "This? The guy was trying to cut me in half. I only got hit because the timing was awkward."

"Like I said, you're not invincible. In fact its the opposite. If you get hurt badly enough that you can't move, you'll die quicker than anyone else."

"Relax," She said, waving off his words. "I didn't have anyone to heal me for the first four years as an elemental. I'm not so weak as to get myself killed like that."

"Even if you say that... Take care then. I'll see you around." Respectfully, he backed off, leaving down the path at a sedate walk. Megumi stood there, stretching her shoulders as she examined her surroundings. Thoughts on Draco led her back to Tyler and his behavior. It perplexed her that Aizen would hate being compared to Tyler when they were working together.

She sighed. There was no way she would figure out that problem any time soon. As she stood there pondering, another thought rose to the surface: the cabin. In her own time, Megumi and David had found the run-down remains of a cabin hidden in a small valley not far from the city. With David's abilities, they had easily rebuilt it, but there was a chance the cabin might still be intact this far back. David had never explained what he had sensed from the spot.

 

"Why do you have to be so hard to find?" He asked, jumping up the side of the mountain. Peeved at being sent out here, Tyler scowled at Megumi, one hand on his zanpaktou.

Megumi's only sign that she heard him was the flick of her eyes moving in his direction. She tapped a small knife on the rocks in front of her. For a moment it was the only sound to be heard: the metallic ring on granite. Tyler clenched his jaw tight and waited.

"I won't attack you," she said, her voice soft and quiet. "I've decided killing you is a waste of my time."

"That's a relief," he quipped, not loosening his grip. "What are you even doing up here?"

"Meditating. Did you need something?"

"Captain Commander wanted to see you." He stood there, stiff and unmoving. Megumi lifted the knife and hurled it into the distance. The silence grew as she remained where she sat, staring blindly after the knife.

"Also," Tyler said, breaking the stillness, "Kita wanted me to try and make peace with you."

"Your wife?"

"Yes, she's my wife. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I didn't know about her." Megumi stood up. "I know you extremely well, Tyler. You basically raised me. Yet, not once did you ever mention a wife or son. Nothing you ever said even hinted at it."

"Maybe I thought you didn't need to know. It's the future. Who knows what changes."

"Maybe. Or its you who didn't want to talk about it. After all, she's dead by then. All of them are."

"Sakura said you said something strange like that. I'm the only one who doesn't die?"

"That's what I just said. Anyway, if you want to make up, don't bother. Nothing you say is going to make me like you again."

"Can I ask why?" He asked as she started down the mountain.

"Simply because you betrayed us. On Aizen's orders you used your zanpaktou on me."

"I used my- so I gave you an order? That doesn't make sense. Even if that prick told me to go buy myself a sandwich, I wouldn't, much less give an order to another elemental."

Megumi shrugged. "Like you said, who knows what changes. In the end you choose him over your own family."

He lunged, seizing hold of her elbow. "I would never do that! I may not be close to all the elementals, but I would never betray family. You saw it wrong."

She yanked away from him. "I know what I saw. You were acting strange, so I followed you and then-" Her words came to an abrupt halt as she choked. Megumi dropped to one knee, unable to breath.

It was then that he drew his zanpaktou and uttered the release phrase. A shiver went down Megumi's spine. Air rushed into her lungs all at once, making her cough as her muscles relaxed.

"I'm sorry. There must have been a reason, but I am sorry for what I become."

"Sorry doesn't cut it when you're the one who attacked me," Megumi snarled without thinking. As the words faded, she stared, taken aback. "Did I just- Did you do something?"

The silvery white rod in his hand turned back into a katana and he sheathed the blade. "You had a command to not speak of something. I released the command. You can speak of what happened now."

"You do realize this puts you in jeopardy?" Megumi asked. "When I get back to my time, I will reveal what you did."

"Then I am warned. I'll just hide until things blow over."

She laughed. "As overconfident as ever. Have it your way. We'll see who wins."

"This isn't about winning, and I am not overconfident."

Megumi began moving again, forcing Tyler to follow closely. She teased, "You always think too highly of yourself. That's why I keep beating you."

"And that happens a lot?"

"Not seriously." Megumi reminisced, "Most of it was training. You let me hit you on purpose. Are you curious?"

"No, you just make me sound like an upstart," Tyler complained. "I'm over two hundred years old, you know?"

"I didn't. That's another thing you never talked about. Plus you totally don't look it."

"How would you know what I look like," he inquired, jumping down a sheer drop next to her, "You're blind."

"Wasn't always. Fire Spirit gave me sight. You've got blonde hair, a goatee, yet the complexion of a teenager. When you're annoyed with me, you get a twitch at the corner of your mouth as if you don't know to be happy or angry. You're talkative, but you never talk about anything personal and you think you're better than everyone around you. You have one scar on your back despite the fact that you regenerate perfectly when injured."

He blinked. "You know about that? Not even Kita knows about that."

She smirked. "When I was still learning, I accidentally set you on fire. You had to go change your clothes."

"Why do I get the feeling, you're going to be a thorn in my side for a very long time?"

"Does it matter? Do or don't, but you're the one who's going to dig me out of a landslide?"

"Landslide?"

"From the way you told it, after a rainstorm, part of a ravine collapsed while I was in it. I was unlucky that I didn't die right away, but that also meant there was time for you to get to me before I really died."

"That must have hurt. Not that I've ever asked. Miashi got gutted during a mission."

"Wouldn't know. I don't remember much of anything from before that. Why am I even chatting with you? Are you just that bored?"

"Well, If I go back with you still mad at me, Kita won't talk to me for a month. Am I annoying you?"

"Since when did you care if you were annoying? Just go already. Not like Captain Commander is going to let you listen in."

"He might if I ask nicely," Tyler muttered, not quite loud enough. Megumi looked over her shoulder at him.

"What did you say? Something about being nice?"

"It was nothing. Just say hi for me. The old man owes me drinks."

"Whatever," Megumi grumbled as Tyler ran ahead. She skipped down a line of jutting rocks that led up to seiretei's boundary.

 

The Captain Commander's meeting room was empty compared to the last couple times she had been there. Genryusai was there, but no one else stood in attendance, nor even around the corner. He laced his fingers together when she entered, a formal note in his manner.

"Thank you for coming, Zaraki-san," he greeted. "It was brought to my attention that you have need of a new zanpaktou."

"All due respect, Captain Commander," Megumi replied, bowing her head, "I do not feel that the word need is accurate."

"Then what would be accurate?"

"I wish to train, which I have been doing, but there are limits to what I can practice without a weapon. Even if I were to find an ordinary katana, the blade would only last me so long. However, I have no desperate need for a weapon."

He waited a moment, letting the air clear. "You are not as brusque as you were before. Has there been a change?"

"Should there be? I could go back to being rude if you'd prefer."

"It doesn't matter." He unfolded his hands and stood up. "Your reasons are what I wanted to ask you. You have no intention of joining the ranks?"

"Would there be a point? I am already a Lieutenant in power, let alone my position." Megumi sighed. "If I joined, where would I even fit in. I'm not like Mia, eager to help and easy to please. Plus, I have every intention of finding a way to return to the future without having to live it."

"Yet, you still have your Lieutenant's limiter. Do you feel loyalty for it?"

"Just because things have got in the way doesn't mean I'm going to abandon the mission I was given."

"And what was that? Urahara, your friend, reported that you two were stationed to bolster patrol. Is that incorrect?"

"No, it's correct. But Captain Ukitake also told me to investigate a certain criminal fugitive's past movements in the human world. We needed information to point to what he was planning. He's alive right now, so I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Will you tell me who this person is?"

Megumi shot him down without hesitation. "No. The timeline must remain intact. If I tell you, you'll get in the way. I'm not trying to apprehend him, just watch him at a distance."

"I think I ought to know if there is a dangerous criminal on the loose," Genryuusai argued.

"He's hardly dangerous for another hundred years. Don't even bother trying to order me to tell you either. I'm not a part of the Gotei Thirteen for over eighty years, so I have no obligation to do as you say. I only came because I was curious what you wanted to say."

"Then may I ask you one additional question?"

"No promises," Megumi said, suppressing a groan.

"Are you an Elemental?"

"What?"

"When both Tyler and Kita came to me with a message from Sakura, I wondered, how did a stranger from the future manage to befriend three people with so little connecting them. The only answer I have is that the same thing that connects them also connects you, am I right?"

"So... you know about us?"

"I am older than the lot of you put together, Zaraki. Tyler Rain was not the first I met. Which are you then? Who dies between then and now?"

Megumi paused, unsure of what this implied. Genryuusai cleared his throat, impatient. "All of them," She answered. "Or at least the ones that can die. Tyler is the only one that remains in the future. If you know about us, does Tyler know as well?"

"Of course," he grunted. "The boy was only in the Academy when his Grandfather passed on the power. He grew up knowing about everything. Is that so surprising?"

"Not as much as it might have been. There are a good deal of things the future Tyler never told us, including your knowledge of the Elementals. But, so what; does my being an Elemental make a difference?"

"A little." He cleared his throat. "I feel that having a person like you who is both Lieutenant and Elemental would be a benefit to soul society even if you aren't in the ranks."

"Good for you. Does that mean you're going to give me a zanpaktou?"

"If you will agree to one simple thing for me. Help out Captain Ukitake. Lieutenant Shiba does a good job, but having you around is sure to good for both of them."

"Fine, I'll hang around if that's what it takes. But I'm no errand girl, got it?"

"Head down to the Academy Training room. I've already sent word that you might stop by."

"Wonderful," Megumi muttered. "Thanks for the interview."

"Zaraki. You will say something if things change, right?"

"Sure, but they won't." Megumi stepped out, leaving the door to swing slowly closed. "God Damn old man."


	15. Making Friends

Walking from the offices on his lunch break, Shiba paused upon hearing the sound of combat in the courtyard. Two other soul reapers walked by, heads together and whispering.

"Hey," Shiba stopped the two. "Is there someone fighting in the courtyard?"

They nodded. "Zaraki and Miashi. Better stay away. They might set the place on fire."

Shiba frowned, heading towards the noise. In the courtyard, Megumi tested her new sword. Plain except for the black wrapped hilt, the katana's weight was strange, but familiar. She had missed the feeling of having a sword in her hand. Miashi wielded a katana with a sheen of gold. He cut and dodged in response to Megumi. She played easy, keeping just ahead of him. To the side, several members of the squad watched eagerly. Jumping up and down was Mia, cheering on Miashi.

"C'mon, you slowpoke," Mia yelled, "She's going to cut you to ribbons at this rate."

"Are you rooting against your friend?" Shiba asked, stopping behind her.

"What was that, a dance move?" Mia taunted and then grinned up at him. "Oh, Megumi will win. But that's not the point."

Shiba watched as Megumi subtly cut down Miashi's movements. "Then what's the point if not to win."

Mia pointed to Megumi. "She just got a new weapon. This is her practicing. She wants to know if it will stand the heat, and Miashi is the best way to test that."

"Huh," Shiba scratched his chin, pondering, "isn't there a better way to do that?"

"Go right, ya idiot! she's boxing you in!" Mia took a breath and exclaimed excitedly as Miashi ducked into the opening to the right.

Megumi reacted appropriately, ducking to the side, blocking a cut, and stabbing at his guard. Miashi nearly lost his grip and jumped away from her.

"You got this, Miashi!" Mia cheered.

"Does he know she's going easy on him?" Shiba asked, starting to feel a bit of concern for his underling.

"Probably?" Mia shrugged. Miashi switched offensives, attacking low and then high in fast succession. "Not that I can really tell just by looking."

"They're small, but she's leaving openings on purpose, several in fact. It's only her skill and speed that can allow her to react evenly to those openings. If someone else tried fighting that way, they'd get skewered. Including me."

"Really? But you're both Lieutenants."

"Maybe, but I'm not nearly as quick as her. Not even the Captains are all the same level. Everyone has a specialty. Megumi's is combat I think."

Mia shouted, "Aim for the knees! Aim for the knees!" Shiba flinched as the two combatants came around to their side of the courtyard. Mia giggled at his reaction. "You won't get hit. There's a barrier up."

"I don't see any barrier," Shiba said, skeptic as he peered at the air in front of them. Mia reached out with one hand and brushed the space. Like a ripple, a circle of yellow appeared and expanded.

"You're wrong about her specialty, but not without reason. She is an exceptional fighter."

"Then her specialty is?"

"Kido. She's good enough to have already invented her own. But even I didn't know that until she got promoted."

"I feel a bit out matched now," Shiba cringed. "My replacement just doesn't have a weak point."

Mia giggled. "No need for that. She's crappy at being social. You're much nicer than her. C'mon Miashi, you can do better than that!"

"You are not helping!" Miashi shouted, narrowly dodging backward. Megumi pressed forward, cutting in at his legs.

Shiba whispered, "Maybe you should ease back on your cheering? Doesn't seem like Miashi likes it."

"Eh, then, do you have a pick on cheering? Should I start taunting Meg-chan instead."

Flames splashed against the inside of the barrier right in front Mia. The girl to Mia's right squealed in surprise, flinching away. Mia giggled, unbothered.

"Show us what you really got, Megumi!"

"They're really getting into it aren't they," a tall man with black hair tied back said as he walked up behind Mia. He put an arm around Mia's shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Not at all, Yamamura," Shiba corrected. "Zaraki is playing around is all."

Yamamura Koutei shrugged. "Well it looks heated. Or maybe that's just because she uses fire."

"Are you done with patrol?" Mia asked sweetly. Yamamura nodded. She put her arm around his waist. "Good, I wanted to invite Megumi and Draco to have dinner with us."

"Draco?" Shiba and Yamamura chorused.

"This super cute guy in Squad Five who totally has the hots for Megumi. But she's being so indifferent about it."

"The hots?" Shiba asked.

"He likes her, Lieutenant. A lot. Apparently, they met back when she was at the hospital and he goes out of his way to talk to her."

"What are you, a matchmaker?" Yamamura quipped.

"Only when its Megumi and she's insisting on not dating anyone for another hundred years. I mean, seriously? Having a boyfriend is the best!"

"Did she actually say that? Abstaining for a hundred years is a bit extreme," Yamamura teased.

"No," Mia sighed, "But it was inferred, because that's where we came from, ya know? Hundred years in the future, where her boyfriend is."

"Just because you're perfectly fine with slumming it without Renji around," Megumi growled, suddenly stalking toward them, Miashi ignored in the background, "doesn't mean the rest of us are fine doing that."

"Slumming it?" Mia hissed, "I am accepting that I won't see Renji for at least half a century! I am not slumming it. Yamamura likes me and I like him."

"Then quit pushing your agenda on me!" The barrier shattered under Megumi's hand. "If I don't want to date Draco its because I love Hisagi and Draco's not my type. I don't owe Draco nothing. I have no obligation to you or me or anyone to get myself a new boyfriend just because mine isn't here."

"I just want you to live your life, Megumi."

"No, you want me to live your life, Mia. My life is far away from here, in a world where a Psychopath is on the loose doing who knows what. Get out of my face and out of my life."

Shiba lifted a hand. "Girls, that's enough. Zaraki, is there a reason you picked a fight in the courtyard?"

"Change of scenery. Also, I didn't feel like going somewhere else. What's the problem? I put up a barrier and didn't even scorch the bushes."

"A little warning would be nice. You are a Lieutenant. Try to act like it."

"Oh that's fine. I'll just let you know everytime I want to have a light spar." Megumi held up the sheathed katana. "I know how to hold back. The barrier was there to keep people out of the way, not to protect the infrastructure."

"If you want a spar, go with someone with actual skill, not our lowest seated officer."

"If it makes you feel better, Miashi agreed to it in the first place. I didn't force him to do anything and I just wanted to test this guy out. If anything should be said, its that Miashi improved."

Shiba cut, "It does not excuse anything. You have rank, but you are not in charge here. Do you hear me?"

She tossed her sword into her other hand and slipped the sheath under her belt. "Then its a good thing I don't answer to you, isn't it? I'll be around, if you need some muscle." Megumi strolled down the path, eyes drifting along the ground. Shiba started to raise his hand to his head in frustration and then stopped, forcing his hand down in a fist.

"Miashi!"

"Sir." The youngster seemed to pop up out of the ground at attention in front of Shiba.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to fight with Zaraki in the courtyard?"

"Uuh, I didn't think it would be a problem." His eyes darted downward for a brief moment. "She's been teaching me for awhile now: fire stuff."

"Since when?" Shiba asked, his voice sharp.

"Since the accident in the meditation galley?"

"Lovely," Shiba grumbled. "No more fighting in the courtyard. I want you to write a report on what you learned from fighting her."

"Yes, Sir." Miashi bowed his head.

"And relax, I'm annoyed at Zaraki, not you." Patting him on the back, Shiba turned away. It took him the time needed to walk out of the courtyard to remember why he had been walking this direction in the first place.

 

One Year Later

 

Under a deep blue sky strewn with clouds, a slight wind tugged at the corner of the blanket spread on the grass. Cotton dyed in blue and white plaid, an opened basket and a bottle of wine anchored one side.

"Is this," she wondered out loud, "a picnic?" Megumi was barely any different, wearing a sleeveless, red, shirt designed much like a kimono and a pair of white flowery shorts. She frowned and walked, barefoot, up to Draco sitting on the blanket. He placed a hand on the fabric in front of where he sat with his legs folded under him.

"I thought you could use a break," He said.

"No." She put up a hand and turned on the spot.

"Megumi," He pleaded, "just for a few minutes."

She turned around again, hand rising a little. "I put up with your friendly chats, and the occasional gift because it is harmless. But everything else, Back off. I have a boyfriend. His name is Shuhei Hisagi and I don't get to meet him until my third year after graduating. But that doesn't mean my feelings are going away. Okay?"

"Sorry," He apologized. "I meant no harm. I only wished to give you a way to relax. When we talk, you speak of training the rookies and Miashi says he barely sees you anymore." Draco stood and cleared off the blanket so he could pack it up.

"It's nothing. I just don't think a picnic is the right idea. Just a visit would have been fine."

"Then will you let me walk with you on the way back?" He tossed the bottle and blanket into the basket.

Megumi agreed, "So long as you don't mention Tyler."

Slinging the basket over his shoulder, he walked over to her. She turned, walking across the green. A slim white wall surrounded the spacious field spotted with trees and bushes. "Then will you talk about the latest from training? You always have funny stories to tell."

She thought for a moment, passing through the gate into the street. They were greeted in passing by a soul reaper jogging.

"I've told you about Tsuki, yes. I keep telling her to watch her reiatsu control because she always exhausts herself on sokatsui and shakkaho way too quickly. Anyways, we were doing drills and- what are you laughing at?"

Draco covered his mouth. "Sorry, keep going, please."

She frowned. "No, is something on my face?"

"No, really its nothing, just a stray thought."

"Fine, but now I don't feel like continuing."

"Sorry."

Draco slipped behind Megumi to let someone pass as they walked through a wide archway. She hardly paused, turning left.

"You know," He said, "it's been a couple years since you got here. How are things going for you?"

"The usual," she answered with the smallest of shrugs. "Every morning I go over my work from the day before and test out a new theory. But, well, it's not progressing much, so I don't know how long it will be until I have results."

"So, you still plan on going back to your time the quick way?"

"I'd rather, and Mia would too if she would bother to talk to me. I guess we're too different to be friends."

"You certainly are hard to get along with at times. Just saying."

"I'm just more practical than her, the never-ending optimist. That kind of attitude is annoying."

Draco rubbed his neck. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"It's not, what's your favorite color is it?"

"No," he chuckled, "I wanted to ask if you've always been a realist?"

"Hmm, pretty much as much as I can remember. Course, I always had to clean up after David and Alex when they bothered someone and couldn't handle it. And there was protecting the baby. Most of my early training was strategy, tactics, and basic Kido. Why do you ask?"

"Because it's odd. I've been told having an Elemental influences personality, but the only similarity I've seen is your stubbornness and reckless nature."

"Was your father like that?"

"Don't know. All I remember is how much he made sure I was safe and happy. I'm told he was a bit of a strong man, and a hard hitter. He died, obviously."

"Sorry, that you didn't know him well. I'd hate that, If I had ever known my parents. Only part of having amnesia I hate, not knowing if I had parents."

"I may not have had him, but I had my mom and our families. You had your friends. Anyway, I just thought it was odd, you being a realist and Miashi not."

"No one person is ever identical, Draco. Just like our weapons. Miashi's zanpaktou is a pair of flaming gauntlets. Mine is... well, a swiss army knife."

"A what?"

"My zanpaktou, the one in the future, not this one, because I still don't know its name, my zanpaktou has one main form and then another half dozen or so weapon forms that I can switch between with command words."

"That sounds a bit hard to master."

Megumi hesitated. "Can we not go into that? It's an annoying topic."

"Because you can't master your current one? It's nothing to be ashamed of. You don't have to have an active zanpaktou as a Lieutenant."

"Oh, I'm not ashamed. It was just annoying. Training endlessly, sitting on my butt for hours, none of that is worth talking about. Besides, I'm practically a master of the katana."

"No such thing as a master," Draco argued. He came to a stop at the entrance to the Squad thirteen compound. "I guess this is it for today. Sorry again for the picnic."

"Next time, just invite me over to play cards or eat ramen."

"I'll keep that in mind," He dropped his gaze and she stepped around the wall.

It had been a long year for her, longer than any before that she could remember. Every day was boring repetition of meditation, sparring, and teaching and practicing with as much of a mind as she could manage while keeping watch of Aizen's movements. Occasionally, he made jaunts with Tousen out to different places, never doing much and returning without anyone noticing except her. Not that he ever knew. She kept her distance from him and he never tried to talk to her.

"Zaraki-San!"

Drawn from her thoughts, Megumi looked up out of habit. Even though it made no difference to her, it made others feel more comfortable. She did not recognize the person following behind Rima Yuchika, a recent recruit from the Academy with long blonde hair braided over one shoulder.

"Zaraki-San, you have a visitor," Rima said with a bow.

"How many times, Rima? There's no need to be formal."

"To be informal to someone as skilled as you, that would be quite rude."

"Very well." Megumi motioned with one hand. "Does my visitor have a name?"

Stepping forward, the stranger also bowed. "I am Tsuki Etooru. Pleasure to meet you."

Black hair drawn up in a top knot, he was tall and skinny as a reed. Tsuki stood quite straight, with his hands folded at his belt. He bowed once more, not waiting for Megumi to respond to his pleasantries. "Captain Urahara has agreed to speak with you on the matter you mentioned before. Is now a good time or should I convey a different time to him?"

"No, I have free time now. Rima, let Captain Ukitake know I'm going to Squad Twelve for a bit, will you?"

"Of course, Zaraki-San."

"If you will follow me," Tsuki said, turning on the spot and walking away without a second thought. Megumi followed his fast walk, hoping Urahara didn't try asking any difficult questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to believe it's been a week already. My birthday was yesterday too. It's going to be a crazy month. So, pretty sure Megumi's going to set something on fire, but for now she's toeing the line, and arguing with her fellow Lieutenant.


	16. The Pot Thickens

The place Tsuki brought her to was the messiest office, Megumi had ever been in. Granted that Zaraki didn't exactly have an office, and Ukitake had his Lieutenant do most of the work, but from what Megumi could sense, this room was cluttered to the ceiling. Stacks of papers on the desk cluttered with broken ink pens, textbooks and paperclips. Bookshelves in dissarray and a table chemistry set left halfway through an experiment based on the smell.

Tsuki announced Megumi to the room and then left. Megumi stood just in front of the door for a moment, waiting for the academic sitting behind the desk to look up, and then cleared her throat loudly.

"Sorry, sorry, I know I sent for you, but the squirt just gave me this lab report to look at and I've been waiting for results for so long," Kisuke Urahara babbled. He flipped through pages, reading fast.

"I didn't expect you to ask for me so soon," Megumi said. "You've always had a way of, well, going about things at your own pace."

He looked up, eyeing her quizzically though she did not see.  "That again, talking like you know me? Are we friends?"

"Hardly. You're just a colleague who always treated me differently, like you knew something I didn't about me. It pissed me off."

"Interesting." He set aside the report, moving in front of his desk. "So, you wanted my help with a problem? What kind of problem would require help from me?"

"There's a kido I'm having difficulty with. I've used it a couple times in the past with varying results, but now it won't work. I was hoping a fresh pair of eyes could unravel the problem."

"Interesting. Would it happen to be the time-traveling kido you hinted at in front of the Captain-Commander?"

"I don't think-"

"I put it together. No Arrancar could - on it's own - transport you so far back in time. But if you fibbed a bit and it was really your power amplified by the arrancar, then I can buy it."

"Then you've done some thinking on it?"

He held up his hands. "Some, but before we get into details, I want to be clear. If I am going to help you with this, I need to know everything. That's the only way I can help."

"Everything that has to do with the kido," Megumi said slowly. "I am in no way talking about the future or about me."

"You said it yourself. I know something about you that you didn't. I think what will happen will happen. I even end up with a daughter of all things. Please, I hardly need to know more about my future than I survive another hundred years. So, what's the theory?"

Megumi began with, "Okay, In theory," and plunged into her explanation of the way her kido worked. She'd had over a year to think it over and get the words down into an actual science. Kisuke nodded along, drinking in every word. The couple times he asked for clarification, Megumi ended up getting out ink and paper for a visual diagram.

Kisuke began making suggestions. They got out more paper, talking and writing as they brainstormed.

"Wait, you really think that could work?" Megumi asked, trying not to laugh at his suggestion.

"The magnetic attraction of the energies could very well compensate for the lack of power. We'll only know for sure by trying it out anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. So, if we-" she cut off and tilted her head to the door.

Kisuke rolled on. "It's possible that if we do this, it could also get out of control. We'd need a containing factor."

Megumi raised her hand. He saw and looked to the door.

"Is someone there?" He asked, raising his voice a touch.

The door slid open to reveal Hiyori Sarugaki. She scowled at Megumi.

"It's been three hours. What are you up to?"

"We are discussing a private matter, Hiyori," Kisuke answered.

"For three hours? It's dinner time."

"However long I want to have a disscussion is my business."

"We have work to do. Or did you forget that Mayuri has been going nuts with his projects? He's driving me up the wall."

Amused, Megumi interrupted with a step. "Perhaps I should go. We were running out of ideas anyway."

"Come back tomorrow afternoon. We'll get on with some practical applications." Kisuke gathered his notes together in a neater pile.

"I will see you then," Megumi agreed with a nod and then nodded to Hiyori on her way out. "Lovely to see you, Shortstuff."

"Shortstuff? Shortstuff!" Hiyori raged, "Is that how you talk to a superior? I am a Lieutenant of Gotei 13 you insolent civilian."

"See you tomorrow, Urahara." Megumi bowed once in the doorway and moved out of sight. Folding her arms, Hiyori hissed.

"What an-"

"Now, now. she's your equal in rank in the future. I'm sure you two become friends eventually."

"As if."

"You never know. A hundred years can change a lot."

Hiyori turned on him. "Is that what you two were talking about? The future?"

"We were talking Kido. She wants help fixing a personal incantation to be more stable. Now, you mentioned dinner."

 

Megumi left the compound with her mind running calculations. Kisuke had made several potent suggestions that she wanted to expand on before the next day. It meant spending some time alone, but she had an open schedule for the moment.

Taking the turn back towards Division 13, Megumi strolled right past Tousen without slowing, pointedly ignoring him even when he followed her.

He cleared his throat. She glared over her shoulder.

"I'm not here for Aizen."

Megumi stopped. "What difference does that make?"

"Because Captain Muguruma wants to talk to you."

"Did he say why?"

"Not specifically. Should I tell him you declined?"

"Will you answer a question for me?"

"What?"

Megumi stepped closer. "Why do you help Aizen? Nothing I know of you suggests the kind of person so willing to break the system."

"We all have our reasons for what we do. Even if others do not understand."

"Even if it means hurting those that care about you?"

He mused, "Was that a second question, Zaraki?"

"Hardly. Lead on." She smiled at his hesitation.

"Do we know each other in the future?"

"Not personally. Aren't you supposed to bring me to your Captain?"

Tousen moved slowly at first, his suspicion radiating off him like steam. Megumi followed just behind him on the right, quiet at first.

"My boyfriend is your Lieutenant," she revealed after a few minutes, startling him. "Yes, I said it. You become a Captain. Is that so surprising."

"Well, I wouldn't have expected it for another couple hundred years."

"Congrats then."

"Why are you even telling me?"

"You asked if we know each other. It's been interesting."

Tousen snorted as if what she said was funny.

"You are strange," was all he said in reply.

Kensei Muguruma actually didn't look too different from how she knew him. He had the same hair cut and the same style, though instead of wearing a muscle shirt, he simply wore his uniform open over his chest and his captain robe without sleeves.

His office was as expected, neat and clean, though sparse in decor. Tousen announced her and left. Kensei sat on his desk, putting aside the file in his hands. Though she couldn't see his expression, she had the feeling that he was trying to stare into her soul.

"What's up, Kensei?" she asked without thinking. He started. "Is there an issue with Tousen?"

"What, no. Tousen is fine."

"Oh good. I was worried he'd be moping after our last run in. So, how can I help you?"

"I need to ask you about a small village in sector 43 that was burnt to the ground last year. Do you know anything about it?"

Megumi sat down in one of the two chairs in his office and relaxed, crossing her legs at the knees. "I burnt it. Beyond that, not really. Why?"

"You burnt it? Did you have any thoughts about the people?"

"Course not. No one was living there at the time."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I don't burn people for the fun of it. Again, why do you ask?"

"Because there have been a string of dissappearances in the rukongai. Entire groups of people going missing like at that village. Are you sure you don't know anything else? Did you see anyone in the area?"

"Dude, I'm blind. I can't see squat," Megumi joked.

"You know what I mean."

"No. I do not have anything to add. The only other person there was my sparring partner and he's no one of interest to you."

"Have you come across any other locations that have been suddenly abandoned?"

Megumi sighed. "Kensei, why are you asking me this now? Do you really think I had anything to do with it?"

"You were spotted in the vicinity of an occurrence a couple weeks ago. If you don't have anything to do with it, why were you there?"

"Because I was curious. You probably know more about it than I do."

"What do you know?"

"That people vanished like smoke leaving nothing behind. Seriously, this is stupid."

"Maybe to you, but this matters. People aren't dying, they just stop existing."

"Course it matters." Megumi switched which of her legs was on top. "What's stupid is you think I had anything to do with it."

He grunted. "You're also not being helpful."

"Hey, you want me to go punch someone or track down someone who knows something, I can help. I'm not an investigator for things that have already happened."

"What about helping me to find the cause?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"As in I'm more inclined to just let you know if I come across anything new."

"That's it, just let me know if you feel like it? That's not very helpful."

With a shrug, Megumi levered back up to her feet. "I have a lot on my plate right now. Teaching the new recruits, working on my kido, making sure Mia stays out of trouble. I like you, Kensei. We're good friends in the future. I'll keep you updated on my wanderings."

"You swear?"

"Promise."

"Don't let me down, Zaraki."

"Only in your dreams. See ya round."


	17. Outside the Law

"Keep your guard up," Megumi gently advised to her student of the hour. The small, petite girl raised her stance. Megumi tested her defense, expertly aiming for her weak points. The girl held up for a few blows before Megumi disarmed her.

"Better."

She picked up her katana. "Are you sure? I just feel like I'm failing at this."

"Practice, Yochiko. Go ahead and clean up. You did good today."

"You think so?" She looked a little more hopeful. "I was terrible at combat classes in the academy. The teachers said I'd need a miracle."

Megumi put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Not everyone needs to rely on swordmanship. There's kido and who knows what kind of zanpaktou you'll end up with once you learn it's name."

Yochiko nodded slowly.

"Go on then."

With the student gone, Megumi put aside her own zanpaktou and stripped off her gi. Underneath she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that was sticky with sweat. She took a drink from her cup and then stepped back out onto the floor to stretch.

A week had passed since she began working with Kisuke, without much in the way of results. They'd managed to cause some implosions and melt beakers, but she had yet to recreate her portals. Kisuke kept trying, but Megumi could tell he was running out of ideas; she was too. The problem seemed more and more like to be a matter of her own power with no other solution.

She finished cooling down and scooped up her stuff. She had a couple hours to herself and then she'd be heading back to work on kido with Kisuke for the day.

Yamamura ran right into her as she turned out of the dojo. She stumbled back a step and caught the neck of his robe before he fell.

"Woah, slow down," She said.

He took some space and straightened his uniform. "Sorry. Have you seen- I mean has Mia been here today?"

Megumi shook her head. "She was already out when I got up this morning. Is there a problem?"

"Just that we agreed to meet for lunch and she didn't show. I thought maybe she got caught up talking to you."

Megumi shook her head. "No, you want me to look for her?"

He wondered, "You can do that? I thought you were, um, well..."

"Blind? You can say it."

"Sorry, I just thought."

"Look, I am probably the best at reiatsu sense there is in this division. You want to find her or not?"

"Yes," He said weakly.

She crooked a finger and walked back into the dojo. She dropped her gi and katana on the floor, moving to the middle of the floor before kneeling in seiza.

Yamamura stopped in the threshold, hesitant to intrude further. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Every molecule of our world is made of reiatsu. By focusing, I have no need to go anywhere to find someone. So long as they are not too far away or too weak physically. Ryoka all feel the same."

"Oh."

Megumi closed her eyes, more for her own preference than necessity. Yamamura folded his arms and waited. It was as exciting as watching someone meditate for him. All she did was sit there with her legs crossed and arms relaxed.

She opened her eyes after a few minutes. He jerked forward, waiting with his heart in his throat, but she didn't say anything.

"Well," he said, "Did you find her?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"You do not want to know."

"Yes, I do."

Megumi cracked her neck. "I am not telling you, Yamamura."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because you can't go there."

"If she can go there, so can I."

"No, you can't. She's in the Fifth Division. Some inner chamber. They'd never let you in."

"Then how did she get in there?"

"I'll ask when I find her."

He threw back his arms. "Oh, so you can just waltz in there and I can't? You're not a member of Division Five either."

"Neither am I a member of Division Thirteen." Megumi scrubbed at her head and groaned. "Look, Yamamura, yelling at me won't get you anything. Kenpachi is scarier than you on his good days. You go do your normal stuff and I'll go see about your girlfriend."

"Fine, but I swear-"

"You'll do what, kill me? Mia is not missing, she's not hurt, she's not dead. You need to chill out and go back to work before I tell someone she's a distraction for you."

Yamamura cringed back. "Sorry. You'll let me know when you get back?"

"Sure thing."

"You promise?"

"Get lost, Yamamura. I have strings to pull." Megumi eased up and rushed him out the door. She tucked her sword under her belt and headed out.

 

No one stopped her from entering the compound. From her time hanging out with Draco, people had gotten used to her; so long as she stuck to the normal areas.

"Draco." Megumi greeted, pulling the paper he was filling out away from him. He started to growl at her, but his tone softened instantly upon looking up.

"Zaraki." He tried to retreive his form, but she pulled it further towards her. "Zaraki."

"Writing up a report?" She asked.

"I was," He answered, setting down his quill. "Feeling bored?"

"I wish. I actually need a favor."

"You're asking for a favor?"

"I am. Will that be a problem?"

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised. You don't strike me as the kind of person who asks for favors a lot."

Megumi made a face. "Not my usual route, but I need to avoid attention and it has to do with your division."

He cracked his neck. "Who stepped on your toes?"

"Aizen. I need to get into a room underground in the middle of the compound where he is holding Mia."

"Why would he be holding Mia?"

"I plan to ask her. What I do know is that she would never go within a mile of that guy if she had a choice." Megumi slid his papers back to him. "Will you sneak me down there?"

"Sure, but why Aizen? He's a bit strange, but Captain likes him. He's friendly enough."

"We thought that too at first."

Draco stood up from his kotatsu. "I assume you know where this hidden chamber is?"

"Vaguely. I could point to it on a map if I could see the map." Megumi cracked a grin. "As it is, I only know that it's about the center of the compound and two stories down. My first move would be to search Aizen's quarters."

"Unlikely, as Aizen shares his room with Amiamya and that guy is meticulous to the point of annoyance. We can try the labs. Aizen spends a fair amount of time there when he's not hanging around the Captain."

Draco moved to the doors. Megumi followed him into the hallway.

"Why would a Lieutenant share his room?"

"Personal preference. I hear they get along quite well."

"That is... surprising." Megumi stepped behind Draco to let someone by right before he turned down one of the inner corridors.

"If you say so. Stay close now." He reached back and took her hand. Megumi started to pull away, but he kept his grip. The shadows between the torches seemed to enlarge until she realized they were crawling up her legs and arm.

"What!"

He shushed her. "Quiet. I know it might feel wierd, but this way we won't be seen."

"What is it?" she whispered.

"One of my abilities: becoming shadow. Don't let go of my hand or you'll become visible."

"I so did not agree to this," Megumi muttered under breath. Once the shadows covered her completely, her senses became dull, as if she were hiding under a thin blanket. Draco moved, but it was completely unlike walking. It was more like they slid along the wall. She blinked and they were on the other side of the wall and fifteen feet down from where they'd been before. She cast about for something familiar, but everything around her was so muted she might as well been on the human world.

She could sense movement another couple levels down and someone only a few yards in front of them. Draco pulled her onward down the corridor.

Stopping at a corner with no one around, Draco said as quietly as he could, "We're about middle of the compound. Where to now?"

Megumi tried to focus on Mia past the muting of the darkness. "Down," Megumi said, "and north 10 yards. What is below us?"

"Kido testing room and bedrock."

"I feel something, something below the testing room."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It's hard to tell, but it feels like there's a chamber down there, maybe a cave."

"Got it. I'm going to need you to be quiet again, but this might feel a tad strange since I'm going to move through solid rock."

Megumi nodded, though she wasn't even sure if he could tell that. He seemed to pause and then Megumi felt the space around her tighten. She could still breathe, but she might as well been moving through a tube a size too small.

She could sense them dropping downward through the earth. The feeling of tightness went away when a rough hewn cavern formed around them. The walls and ground were smooth, though it was plain from the shape of the space that it had been altered from a natural cave.

Now that she was in the same room, she could tell that the other soul besides Mia was Aizen. He was pacing in a wide circle on the granite around Mia. She was sitting on a chair, her hands tied behind the back of the chair.

"What," Draco whispered, only heard clearly by Megumi.

Megumi pulled away. Dracon's hand slipped off of hers and she dashed out of the darkness. The cold blanket fell away from her senses. The weight of her zanpaktou returned and every detail of the room became crystal clear. Aizen turned with startled swiftness, hands only just coming up to waist height.

Yellow light formed in Megumi's palm as she brought up her hand, exploding in a single bolt of lightning that hit Aizen square in the chest.

Neither lost a beat. Aizen curled in on himself as he took a step back, bringing up his guard. Megumi ducked, getting behind him in a burst of flames and firing off a second bolt at his back.

Aizen avoided the second bolt, moving across the cavern with shunpo. Instead of chasing, Megumi moved to the middle of the room and took a stance with her right arm parallel to the floor under her chin and her left straight down across her body.

"Zaraki-chan," Aizen said, trying to play it cool. "What brings you all the way here?"

"Lieutenant Aizen Sosuke," Megumi said, "You have kidnapped a fellow member of Soul Society's Gotei Thirteen. Surrender or I will force you."

"Excuse me?"

Megumi smirked. "At least, that's what I would say if I was recognized as a Lieutenant. So, I'll make you a deal. Let Mia go, leave us alone, and I won't start a fight under your compound."

"But she hasn't told me anything of use. She doesn't know anything about you except that you're good at basically everything and you used to be in squad eleven."

"I'm sorry," Mia apologized. "But it's not like I know anything useful."

"It's fine." Megumi kept her focus on Aizen. "It's my fault for not paying attention. I knew Aizen was in the area but didn't notice you with him."

Aizen took a cautious step forward. "Have you been- spying on me?"

"You have a choice, Aizen. Let Mia go or I will beat you into submission this time."

"And risk harming Mia? You wouldn't."

Megumi made one movement, moving her right hand in a loop to the outside and downward and her left hand upward in the opposite direction. As she finished the quick switch, she spun once. With her right point at Mia under her arm and her left aimed right at Aizen, she left off two identical streaks of yellow energy.

The streak shooting at Aizen avoided his blade, bounced off the wall, cut across his arm and hit the ground with a blinding flash. The one aimed at Mia cut her bindings and spread out into a semi-transparent barrier in a half bubble around the girl.

"Byakurai!" blue lightning pierced the blinding light and hit Aizen's raised blade.

"Go," he suddenly burst, blinking furiously. "Don't worry, I won't be bothering you two again. No point with pushing the matter now, is there?"

Mia leapt to her feet. "Bastard! When I tell Captain about this-"

Megumi cut her off. "No. This is unrelated to the present. We tell no one what Aizen did."

"He's going to get away with it?"

"He will be punished in due time. In our time, not now. Kage, let's go." Megumi held out her hand towards where she could feel Draco lurking.

"Kage?" Mia asked. The shadows in a crack suddenly leapt out. Megumi grabbed onto Mia's arm and gripped tight as the darkness swept over them.

When Draco lifted the shadow form, they were back in the upper levels, in an unused lounge. Mia gasped as if she had been holding her breath and scrambled to hid behind the couch.

"What was that?" she cried. "Everything was all black and tight and why are you here?"

She was pointing at Draco. He scratched at his head and looked at Megumi.

"He's here because I asked for his help to find you, Mia. Quit hiding behind the couch like a fool."

"So is he the reason for the darkness?"

"Yes."

"Is that his zanpaktou's ability?"

Draco edged, "Well."

"Yes," Megumi answered without hesitation.

"And you called him Kage because of that?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"To avoid allowing Aizen to know who else was there."

"Why even involve him?"

Megumi frowned. "Excuse me?"

"He's from this time. He'll tell someone and that's the opposite of what you want."

"No he won't."

"Did you talk about this?"

"No."

"Then how-"

"Can I have a say?" Draco interrupted. Mia stopped talking quite suddenly, her cheeks flushed. "I agree with Megumi's judgment in this. The incident is not a threat to our current state of affairs."

"You really are head over heels for her, aren't you?"

Draco shook his head. "My feelings for Megumi have nothing to do with this. Mia, not everything should or needs to be under the jurisdiciton of Gotei Thirteen. Sometimes its best not to tell authorities."

Mia stared at him questioningly. Sensing an awkward question, Megumi cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Thank you, Draco, for your help. I apologize for dragging you away from your work."

"It was nothing." Draco bowed his head to her. "You know your way out from here?"

"Yes."

"Then have a good day, both of you. And Megumi, feel free to stop by to hang out later."

Megumi rolled her eyes at his back. Mia peeked out and then straightened with a bounce.

"Aizen is so more annoying as a Lieutenant!" Mia exclaimed. "All he would talk about is why we were here and what kind of zanpaktou you had and what you were up to. He is absolutely insane."

"What exactly did you tell him?" Megumi checked the hallway and then shut the door.

"Well, you had a weapon type zanpaktou, and you used to be in the combat squad, so your combat abilities are fairly well rounded." Mia looked at the ground. "He wanted to know where you learned your kido, but he wouldn't believe anything I said about that. I told him that you've been teaching the new recruits and you're friends with Draco."

"Did you tell him about the time travel kido?"

"Shockingly he didn't ask about that. He asked why we were here and all I said was 'It was an accident' and he got annoyed at me, insisting you had a motive for it. You didn't right?"

Megumi shook her head. "He's reaching. Except that it's been a year since I fought him and Tousen in the rukongai. It doesn't make sense for him to wait this long to do this."

"You FOUGHT him? Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't about to pass up a chance to see how much he improves."

"But it's Aizen," Mia hissed, coming closer. "He could have killed you."

"To what point?" Megumi said, "If he killed me, no matter how difficult, it would be noticed and heavily investigated due to my own position. Aizen would be hard pressed to hide his involvement, especially since I am not an easy target."

"But what if something went wrong? I'd have no way home."

"I knew what I was doing, Mia. And nothing happened. Maybe- that would mean that Aizen simply had no reason to confirm my actions until now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's up to something. Something new or bigger."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but what? We need to know what."

"WE need nothing. You are going to go find your boyfriend and assure him you are alright and you just wanted to ask Draco a question and got distracted. I am going to find out what Aizen is up to."

"But I want to help?"

"Later. No one cares what I do or where I go for the most part. You've integrated."

"People care, Megumi. You just don't want to see it." Mia sighed. "But, I suppose you have a point, like always. One of these days you're going to get it wrong."

"And you'll be there to make sure I know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly forgot about uploading this chapter because work got crazy busy. But i remembered, obviously. I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Mostly because I like pitting Megumi and Aizen against each other, but also because Draco finally gets to be useful.


	18. Aftermath

"Would you get your head on straight and tell Kensei I'm here?" Megumi growled at the small but stubborn soul reaper that blocked her way into the center of the complex.

"I already alerted my lieutenant to your presence with a Hell Butterfly. Please stay calm."

"I do not have time for this."

"And I have my orders."

Megumi clenched a fist, weighing the option of brushing aside the smaller person versus being patient. Luckily, she had no need to reach a decision. Mashiro Kuno, dressed in her lieutenant garb, skipped around the corner and wrapped her arms around the guard in a gleeful hug.

"Samson! You are doing such a great job. Would you like a lollipop?"

"No, Lieutenant Mashiro, but thank you. Zaraki-san wishes to see the Captain."

"Yes, yes, I got the butterfly. Zaraki-san has Captain Muguruma's permission to enter."

"Finally." Megumi stepped around the two girls, knowing exactly where she needed to go without a guide. Mashiro assured her subordinate once more and then skipped along next to Megumi.

"Are you and Kensei friends?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because Kensei doesn't have friends, not outside of the division. He's too uptight and stiff necked."

"I rather think he's a bit more flexible than that."

"Not by much."

"You too will learn to be more flexible in time, Mashiro. Things change, life carries on."

"Me? Not just Kensei?"

Megumi smiled as she walked on. "You call me Meg-chan in the future."

"Such a cute name, it just fits."

"It's annoying."

"Nonsense."

Megumi stopped at the office door, pausing only long enough to shake her head and say, "Have a good day, Mashiro."

Kensei glanced up from a scroll and smiled wryly at her.

"Zaraki."

"Please, call me Megumi. You always do."

"Then Megumi. I assume you have an update."

She sat down in the same spot as before. "Something big is going to happen. Bigger than the previous disappearances."

"Do you have anything specific?"

"Unfortunately, no. I only know this much because the person I've been watching made a bad move against me. I still haven't figured out what he's trying to accomplish beside turning villagers to dust."

"Can you tell me who you've been watching?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Aizen."

Kensei put down the scroll. "Hirako's Lieutenant. Are you sure about that? He's a very nice person."

"And that is why I said you would not believe me. He's very good at making everyone like him."

"That is - very true." Kensei sighed at his desk. "Alright, Let's say you're right and Aizen's doing something nefarious-"

"-which he is-"

"-then there is not much we can do until he does it. If I had an idea of when or where, then sure, but without it, all I can do is task someone to watch him."

"Then do that. I've only been keeping an eye on him for two years now."

"Only two?"

"Since that incident you asked me about before. I had some theories, but no proof."

"You really don't like him."

Megumi joked, "It's hard to not like a guy that tries to kill you."

Kensei blinked, trying to decide if her blank face was on purpose or not.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

"Sorry, I wasn't sure how serious you were being."

"Very." Megumi rolled up to her feet. "Take care of yourself, Kensei. If you die on me, I'll be very unhappy."

He smiled. "I'm not going to die."

"Better not. I hear it's painful.

For a moment his stony demeanor slipped, a ghost of his easy going, slightly crazed future personality showing. Then he nodded his head and he was all business again.

"Thank you for the information., I am glad that you feel you can trust me."

"Trust you? Nah, I just know you won't believe me." With a small smirk as he sighed, she strolled back out the door.

 

 

That Night

 

Draco strolled into the room with a smug grin. Stylized panels lined the walls with dreamy images of animals. Tasseled cushions were piled in one corner, a few pulled out for Tyler and Kita to lay on.

They were a youthful pair. Tyler's immortality meant he would remain looking like a young adult, stuck as a seventeen year old with the ability to grow facial hair. And Kita Rian had one of those faces that simply was young. Today, she had small white flowers woven into her french braid, her black hair a thick rope over her shoulder.

"You are late," Koto Garin said, balancing a pipe between his fingers. His medium length, black hair had a streak of white tucked behind his ear. He wore his uniform loosely, baring his hairy chest and the dark blue crystal he wore on a leather loop around his neck. "Even the new kid got here on time."

Miashi ducked his head, the red on his face due to the drink in his hand. Sitting with him, Sakura held the Sake bottle and a cup of her own. She smiled at Draco.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked.

Two years prior, Draco would have caved instantly to her angelic smile and voice. Now, he shook his head.

"Thank you, but the news I have should be told sober."

"And what news would make you late to our weekly meetings?" Tyler sat up and pushed back into the cushion pile.

Draco took a seat around the kotatsu, neatly laying out his hakama. "I just saw the most enlightening encounter happen between Zaraki Megumi and my Lieutenant."

Tyler traded looks with Kita. "Aizen again. I didn't hear of anything happening."

"Because no one involved is telling." Draco grinned from ear to ear. "Zaraki was the first to say to keep it quiet."

"You know," Koto quipped, "you must really love drama. Just tell us what happened already."

"Zaraki came to me claiming that Aizen had kidnapped her fellow, that Urahara girl. I agreed to help, of course. Turns out he has a secret room under the compound, and he had Urahara tied up for questioning. There was a short fight. Zaraki made a show of force to make Lieutenant Aizen back off. She even used some Kido I've never seen before."

"What did it look like?"

"After-What?" Draco stared at Tyler.

"What did-"

"Oh, right, yeah. She made some hand motions and created spheres of reiatsu that attacked and defended at the same time."

Tyler rubbed his thumb over his goatee. "Was she standing a specific way?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?"

"I've never seen it used, but my Grandfather taught me about it. He called it "The way of Beginning" or something. Said its an old style of casting kido without needing to speak, but you have to move a specific way for it to work and one wrong move will make the kido either backfire or fail. It's why we use phrases now, or so he claimed."

"So, if they don't teach it anymore, how does she know it?"

"Maybe someone in the ranks knows it." Tyler shrugged. "It's the future. Anything can happen."

"So, then what I just saw happen?"

"Sounds like Lieutenant Aizen needs to be watched," Sakura said after a sip of sake.

"I'm not sure we really should," Kita cautioned.

"He's a Lieutenant, Kita." Sakura replied, "He should be responsible, not skulking about like a common criminal."

"Even so, no soul reapers were harmed. Zaraki and her fellow do not count as part of the Gotei 13."

"That is a bit harsh."

Koto shook his head. "Harsh, maybe, but necessary. We're not even entirely a part of things. I mean, we are sitting in Tyler's home, talking about secret things."

Sakura snorted. "Anyone that thinks we aren't a part of Gotei 13 is kidding themselves. Kita is friendly with the Captain Commander, Tyler's been in the ranks as long as some of the Captains, I'm a Lieutenant, and Draco is only at his current level because he hates the attention. None of you actually take the time to talk to Zaraki."

"I do," Miashi protested quietly.

"Except you and Draco," Sakura corrected herself.

"And she's a great teacher," Miashi added. "Besides teaching me what I can do as the fire elemental, she instructs kenjutsu and kido to the unseated."

Tyler shook his head. "Whatever she is, she's not a part of Us. She's our future, and not a future I want to happen. We all need to be careful. According to her, all of you die in the next hundred years."

"Everyone dies eventually," Draco said.

Tyler frowned. "Maybe, but not like that. You're, what, hundred and fifty years old? That's pretty normal. Miashi isn't even twenty yet and he's going to die before he reaches one hundred. That isn't normal. I don't think there's ever been a complete reset."

The room went silent, Koto and Sakura grimacing at each other, Kita putting her arm around Tyler's, and Miashi stared at the floor.

Draco groaned. Loudly. Everyone glared at him.

"What do you want to do about it?" He shot. "I get it. You don't want us to die. But death happens for all of us, even you. You just might be another couple hundred years away. Unless you have an idea for how we are supposed to stop something we have no clues about."

"Draco-"

"No." He cut Sakura off with a snap. She scowled at him. "I know what death looks like. Most of us do, but for me, it's always there. That's my power. I see what it does to people. I've seen other elementals pass away and what I get out of it, is that it needs to happen. Maybe we're doing something wrong here. Or its something none of us can predict. I don't know, but without more information, there's nothing to be done."

"I'm not arguing with that, Draco." Tyler closed his eyes for a second. "I wish I knew more. I wish we had an earth elemental to let us peek into her memories. Which is why I want us to be careful"

"To that I agree," Koto chimed in. "Caution is warranted. Having two fire elementals in the same time presents a strained situation at best. We cannot be sure that our downfall is not caused by her, either directly or not.."

"What about getting a new earth elemental?" Miashi asked. "How do you even get new elementals?"

Kita answered, "It depends on the elemental. Fire will always choose a host that has both great need and great potential. Light and Shadow are born from Water and Fire.-"

"You mean my kid is going to be like Draco?"

Kita giggled. Draco shook his head. "Only if I die by the time you have kids. And if you don't die first. The elemental of earth usually is born in the rukongai. The problem is not how they are born, it is when."

Tyler added, "There is no set time for when an elemental is born. Sometimes it can happen with in a decade, but other times it might take several. Only thing I know for sure is that they are born when they are needed."

"Oh," Miashi paused to consider that. "That sounds rather inconvenient."

"Only in the short term. It's all about balance in nature. Everything has it's time, to live, to die, to be reborn, to sleep, to move on, to grow."

"To get drunk," Sakura joked. Miashi chuckled, but the others rolled their eyes.

"I wonder if Zaraki's Light elemental is as crass as ours?" Kita mused.

Sakura pouted, "I heard that."

"We love you, Sakura, but you drink like no tomorrow, can get snooty, even swearing and still manage to pretend the angel to Captain Unohana."

"You wish you were as good as me at acting the part."

"I wish my son would get his act together. I have no need for your ridiculous acting skills."

"Speaking of, how is Sazuko doing these days?" Draco asked.

Kita gave a little shrug. "His usual difficult self. He keeps insisting that being a soul reaper is not for him, he wants to be an artist. I am just glad I don't have to be a mother all day."

Though no one else noticed, Draco saw Tyler's expression darken as the conversation turned to more casual matters like Koto's dating life. The lightning elemental shifted away from his wife and laid back on the cushions with a sour look that could wilt flowers. Draco tuned out the chatter to focus. First was the aura. Tyler had a soft yellow glow to him, a yellow so bright it was almost white. Under the brightness though a dark blue and black showed his mood.

Images flashed in Draco's eyes, like ghosts that only lived for an instant, but he saw them clearly. He saw Tyler in early days, marked by a different insignia on his lapel. He saw a matronly woman and an elderly man. He saw the flash of blades and fire.

Tyler rocked to his feet, striding to the door with only three words. "Draco. With me."

Draco blinked. Miashi looked between the two, a little less red faced, but bewildered.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be right back," Draco told the group, pushing up in a rush to follow the quickly moving elemental. "Hey, what's-"

"Did you just read my mind?" Tyler whirled on Draco, stopping so suddenly that Draco nearly fell backward in his attempt to not step on the shorter man. "We had an agreement on the whole reading minds thing."

"Technically it's not reading minds," Draco avoided.

"You know what I mean."

"I can't help it if I'm the only one who can tell Zaraki bothers you."

"Zaraki? Oh, for goodness- I was not thinking about Zaraki."

"Then what? Because I saw fire and fighting in your aura. And we've been talking about her."

"It's personal. Stuff that happened before you were born. But that is not important. You promised, Draco, to not go reading us without permission."

"What I promised was to exercise restraint. I was eighteen and getting into trouble with my abilities. Are you seriously going to chastise me over breaking the promise of a child?"

"When I feel that you are using your abilities improperly, yes."

"When You feel. Yeah, because that's totally fair. We're adults. I'm fine with following your orders when there's a mission on the line, but that's it. The only person you can force into your personal mold is Miashi. The rest of us not only have full control, but have our own lives."

"Excuse me?"

"I was worried you were not sharing something with the group, so I read your aura. I was going to ask for clarification later, but you jumped to conclusions. Grow up, Tyler. From what I hear, Zaraki is on the verge of taking control of the Elementals from you in the future."

Tyler had nothing to say. He stood there, meeting Draco's eyes, but unable to reasonably refute him.

"Whatever," Tyler snapped. "I have something to take care of anyway. Like raising my son."

He was gone, leaving only spots of light in Draco's vision. With a sigh, Draco stepped back into the room and faced the expectant audience.

"Tyler has business to attend to," He shared and sat back down. "So, what nonsense are we up to tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing last week. I got sick and spent most of my time sleeping. Now I can get back to my schedule and give you guys this lovely look into Tyler's circle of friends before he went crazy.


	19. My Own Worst Nightmare

"And you've known how to do this for how long?"

Megumi flicked her fingers at the vaguely visible transparent orb hovering in the air. Inside, Kisuke's coffee splashed around. The orb did one loop around Kisuke and then ducked under one of the tables.

"As long as I can remember. I would just have an idea pop into my head. Sometimes it had some pretty nasty reactions when I did it wrong."

"Like how nasty?"

She moved the orb back to them and dispelled it with a snap. The coffee spilled out and back into Kisuke's cup. He took a cautious sip and nodded to himself when he found it was still warm.

"I froze my hand once. Took a couple hours to thaw it out. And I destroyed a cabbage grower's shed by accident. After a few of those, Tyler started teaching me proper Kido techniques, but I never stopped doing things this way.

"It's fascinating." He took a big gulp of his coffee. "Any other strange abilities?"

Kisuke meant it as a joke, but the look Megumi shot him suggested there was something to share.

A knock at the door spared Megumi the decision of whether or not to share further.

"Come in," Kisuke called.

The soul reaper slid the door open and bowed his head. "Good afternoon, Sorry to interrupt."

"No, no, we were just chatting. Is it done setting?"

"It is. Would you like us to set it aside for you?"

"That's okay, I'll be along in a moment. Thank you."

The door slid shut.

"Anything fun?" Megumi asked, stretching out her arms over her head

"Not unless you think new gigais are fun. Don't you have underlings to manage or something?"

"Not today. Today, I told everyone to leave me alone. So. a new gigai, huh?" They both got up and headed out the door.

"It was the whole fiasco with people disappearing. You did hear about that right?" He waved aside a goggling soul reaper. "You really should do something about the way you dress."

Megumi ran a hand over her bare abdomen. She wore a haori, but underneath she'd torn off the bottom part of her shirt. She'd also managed to find a pair of pants the fit well enough for her to tear off the calves.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable?" She teased. Kisuke snorted.

"As if. You are not even close to my type."

"No, but I know who is."

Kisuke scowled at her leering grin. He warned, "If you so much as suggest-"

"That there is someone out there for you?" She interrupted. "Relax. It'll happen and then you'll know."

"Not making me any happier with the way you're laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing."

"I can hear it in your voice. You think I'm a clueless idiot."

"Maybe a tiny bit."

 They arrived at the research room where Megumi moved into the background. Kisuke moved about in a tired but excited sort of way, chattering noisily to both her and the lab assistants. He picked up what looked like a really detailed manikin made of muscles and slung it over his shoulders.

"Come on, I want to show Hiyori."

She walked with him. "How does it look?"

"Quite good. Though the ones you're used to are probably way different."

"The research division does make a lot of progress over the years. I should probably ask about a fire-proof gigai when I get back there."

"Fire-proof?"

"Well, I work with fire a lot when I'm fighting. So, it would be nice to have a gigai that wouldn't melt while I'm in it."

"I'm sure I can whip something up."

"I'm sure you could. Eh, I think I hear yelling."

He nodded. "They're at it again." Shifting how the gigai sat on his shoulders, Kisuke shoved open the door. There was a crash of glass as Hiyori threw a beaker at Kurotsuchi. Then she pointed at Kisuke.

"This is all your fault, you baldie! If it weren't for your stupid idea to make a research division, I wouldn't have this pea brain telling me what to do."

"Now, now. Let's argue without breaking things. He is my second-in-command here."

"That's just annoying!" She yelled. "What's she doing here?"

Kisuke looked over his shoulder at Megumi. "Eh, we were hanging out. She has my permission to come here, you know that."

"Yeah, but-"

"No butts. I like talking to her."

"She's not a part of our squad. She's not even from our time."

"And she's a brilliant soul reaper. So stop talking about her as if she weren't here."

Hiyori took a deep breath and scowled at Megumi's blank expression. "She's not even paying attention."

Kisuke turned again. "Megumi-san?"

Megumi blinked. "Yes?"

"Is what my lieutenant is saying bothering you?"

"Oh, no. I'm perfectly aware that I do not belong in this time. No, I was noticing someone heading this way. Feels like one of Kensei's underlings."

Right on cue, a soul reaper with a top knot sped around the corner.

"Captain Urahara!" Izaemon Todo slid to a seiza in front of them. "I am Izaemon Todo of the ninth squad here with a request from Captain Muguruma."

"What is his request?" Kisuke inquired with a nod of his head.

"In investigating the disappearing villagers, we have discovered that it has affected a team of soul reapers. In case we're dealing with a pathogen, Captain Muguruma would like a twelfth squad representative to join us."

"I see." Kisuke took a moment to think. "I'll have someone sent out before nightfall. You may return."

"Thank you."

Once he was gone, Megumi folded her arms and shook her head. "It's a valid idea, but I'm not so sure virus is what it is."

"You think otherwise?" Kisuke asked.

"The few times I've witnessed the aftermath, I've never sensed anything wrong with the reiatsu."

"True, but we should still send someone to help out. Hiyori, I'd like you to be the one to go."

"Hiyori exclaimed, "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one I trust to complete this properly," Kisuke coaxed.

"Plus," Megumi added, "You won't have to take orders from Machine Head over there."

"Excuse me?" Kurotsuchi rose from his seat. "How dare you- call me a machine?"

"Pork Chop," She sneered, "You haven't seen your future self. I have."

"Why you insignificant-"

"Mayuri," Kisuke warned. He groaned and looked back to Hiyori. "Take your time to prepare, just make sure you leave in a couple hours."

"And let me know when you do," Megumi put in. "I want to help."

Hiyori's eyes narrowed sharply. "And how do you plan to help?"

"By dealing with any surprises. Like people disintegrating. Who knows, I might be able to do something."

Hiyori quietly accepted the answer, turning to shoot a scalding remark at Kurotsuchi and left the room. Megumi waited for Kisuke to talk with his second about research and then joined him in walking back to the previous lab.

 

Later

 

Running besides Megumi, Hiyori kept shooting looks over at her blind companion. It was barely an hour past sun down, and while Hiyori could still see well enough, she was a little unnerved by Megumi's composure.

In the past year since properly meeting the time traveling soul reaper, Hiyori had come to a firm decision that Zaraki was nothing but suspicious. Granted she had to agree that the soul reaper was skilled when it came to Kido, but Hiyori couldn't shake the feeling that there were too many secrets buried in her blind eyes.

Hiyori started when suddenly Megumi came to a stop. Hiyori shot a look over her shoulder and came to a halt with a scowl.

"What now? Did we hit some sort of boundary we can't see past?"

"Not funny, Shortstuff." Megumi tilted her head, focused far ahead.

"Again with the shortstuff."

Cutting off her fellow lieutenant, Megumi said, "We have a problem up ahead. I'm sensing a few people that aren't supposed to be out here."

"Any idea who?"

"One, but we should hurry it up first." Hiyori flinched as a flash of fire burned an afterimage onto her retinas. She blinked and took off on Megumi's tail.

They sped through the trees as fast as possible. Hiyori carefully ran to Megumi's side rather than at her heels, wary of the fire that curled around her with every step.

"How are you doing that?" Hiyori risked.

"Do what?"

"Make fire? It's all over you."

"Not now, Shortstuff. That would take three hours and a graph to explain." She ducked a branch, still moving.

"Fine, but you better explain later."

"We'll see. Something's definitely wrong. I just lost sense of Kensei."

Hiyori clenched her jaw and pushed forward.

 When both women burst out of the trees, they were met by the scene of a disaster. A tent detailed with a Squad Nine symbol lay trampled and broken. Burnt scorches marred the dirt that they could see by the light of the fallen camping torches. Hiyori dashed forward, worried eyes darting around. She knelt on the ground outside the destroyed tent and held up a Shihakasho. She lifted her eyes, spotting a second, both still arranged as they would be when worn.

"Zaraki, do you- Zaraki?"

Megumi still stood at the boundary of the forest, her head facing away, into the shadows of the open field.

They heard a guttural, blood chilling roar right before a streak of white surged towards Hiyori.

She grabbed for her zanpaktou but froze, taking a full back-handed fist on her guard.

In that very moment, Megumi slammed into the white covered opponent shoulder first. The muscle bound humanoid grunted and swung back. She ducked and thrust one hand into his chest.

"Sho!"

A blast wave pushed him back several feet. Hiyori put a hand to her head and stared.

A mask of white with six thin, horizontal slits where the eyes should have been sat on the man's face under a spiky comb of pale blonde hair. As he hunched over, getting ready to charge back at Megumi, Hiyori could see the long white gauntlets on his hands and arms, and the heavy, cylindrical spikes on his back.

"Kensei?" She cried, no longer reaching for her weapon. Megumi started.

"That's Kensei?" She shot over her shoulder. He lunged at her, forcing her to dodge and duck from a slew of deadly fast punches that now felt all too familiar. She stumbled and took a gut punch followed by a hit to her neck.

"Zaraki!" Hiyori dashed in, aiming a punch that missed. Kensei let out a roar and knocked her aside.

Megumi recovered her balance and pulled Hiyori back. "Do you see Mashiro?"

Hiyori glanced around. "No, do you sense her?"

"Yeah, but-" Megumi cut off to shove Hiyori aside as Kensei attacked again. "-if Kensei is any proof, I don't think she's Mashiro anymore."

While Megumi did her best to keep Kensei at bay, Hiyori moved away, heading towards where she saw Kensei come from to start with.

Weathering a blow with her arms crossed over her chest, Megumi did far more dodging than countering his explosive moves. In an attempt to gain a little space for a binding kido, Kensei let out a blast of cero that knocked her back on her ass.

Hearing a snapping of trees, Hiyori halted her search for the missing Lieutenant and turned back to the fight.

Megumi groaned, picking herself up out of the wreckage of a tree. She pulled a shard of bark out of her hair and brushed off. Kensei shot in, swinging with his fist. She didn't even flinch.

"Look out!" Shinji cut between them with his sword drawn, pushing Kensei back with a couple of quick swings. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine. What are all of you doing here?"

With her words, she indicated the others that had arrived with Captain Hirako. Love, looking a little more professional in a Captain's garb stood with Rose to one side. Lisa drew her weapon, a touch of anxiety making her hands shake.

"Is that a hollow?" Rose uttered.

Shinji replied to Megumi, "We're here to help. Where's Hiyori?"

Megumi pointed. "Looking for Mashiro, wait, Is this all of you?"

Kensei chose that moment to charge at Shinji. Shinji countered and stumbled.

"Holy- That's Kensei!"

Sucking in one horrified breath, Megumi breathed, "You can't be here."


	20. Inner Demons

Hiyori could see their reinforcements from where she stood, but only because the tree Megumi had crashed into caught on fire right then. She felt a rush of relief and then fear set back in. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Hiyori rolled aside just in time. Dirt exploded, sprinkling the air with dust. She came up and face a lithe young woman with a white bug-like mask and armor. Mashiro's green hair was confined behind the mask that wrapped around her head. Large, black, glassy eye holes stared down on Hiyori, unrecognizing.

Mashiro kicked. Hiyori yelped, jumping back as Mashiro's foot plunged into the ground with extreme force.

A deep throated roar filled the air. Love flinched, raising his guard. In an instant, Kensei was behind him. He only just turned in time to take the blow on his zanpaktou. The hit still forced Love back a couple of steps.

"He's fast!"

Shinji started forward, but Megumi grabbed his sleeve, pulling him up short.

"No. You have to leave. Now before anything else happens," she yelled.

He frowned. "We're not leaving you here."

"You have to! Take Hiyori and get out of here. I'll handle these two."

"Two?" His head jerked up. Hiyori dashed over, closely chased. Lisa jumped in, kicking Mashiro in the side.

Love barely avoided a punch and ducked so Rose could get a swing in. Kensei broke around them and slammed Rose into the ground.

Not even bothered by the kick, Mashiro retaliated with a kick of her own, sending Lisa flying.

Shinji tore out of Megumi's grip. He slashed at Mashiro, but she nimbly jumped up and out of the way. Flipping in the air, she came down hard. Shinji blocked over his head, meeting her armored leg with the flat of his blade.

Far above, five pillars appeared, crashing down on Mashiro and pinning her to the ground.

Breathing hard, Hachi put his hands together and surveyed the scene. Turning his focus from a relieved Shinji to Kensei about to attack Love, he raised one hand.

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku." Thick white braids formed around Kensei, binding him as tightly as a cocoon around his arms and upper body.

Sensing Kensei pushing back on the binding, Megumi drew her sword and rushed in. She hit him with a burst of fire, the blade in her hands going all the  way through his shoulder. She flipped and kicked him down, but he still ripped through the kido with a hollow roar.

"Don't kill him!" Hiyori pleaded, coughing hard.

"We're not!" Megumi yelled back. She got in Kensei's face, not letting him have space to attack. "You need to get out of here!"

"What about you?" Shinji asked, picking up the injured Hiyori with one arm.

Kensei punched right through her attack, putting a bend in her zanpaktou. She twisted in the air and fired off a  shot of red energy that bounced off Kensei's armor.

"I'll be fine. Would you get moving, Baldie?" Darting back in, she ducked a punch and slid around Kensei's side, hooking her legs around his arm and neck. Her weight and movement pulled him face down into the ground.

Kensei let out a blood-curdling roar and lifted himself and her upward.

"Bakudo 99!" Hachi bellowed. Megumi jumped away. "Kin."

Black stripes fell over Kensei's body in the shape of a cross, quickly followed by silver spikes pinning the ends of those black stripes into the ground and around his arms.

"A little more warning next time, Hachi?"

He peered at Megumi. "I don't think we've met."

"She probably knows you from the future," Shinji said.

"I know all of you from the future," Megumi corrected. "Which is why you should- Hiyori?"

Hiyori coughed a couple times, sounding like she might lose a lung in the process. She scowled up at them and then coughed again.

Shinji asked Hachi, "Can you do something for her?"

"Course."

He reached out his hands, but before anyone could do anything, Hiyori began squirming.

"Put. Me. Down." Hiyori shrieked.

Shinji looked down, a scolding on the tip of his tongue.

White liquid poured out of Hiyori's mouth, covering her face with a horned mask.

Megumi took one step back, raising both hands into position on either side of her head.

With one last shriek, Hiyori twisted in Shinji's hold, slashing him right up his side.

Megumi shifted her hands, her left going straight forward and her right twisting upside down and forward. What seemed to be bright orange snakes formed from her elbows, surging forward and wrapping around Hiyori like rope.

Taking her twisted hand, she clenched a fist and pulled the hand back. Wrapped in the orange, slithery rope, Hiyori had no choice but to be pulled in.

Megumi switched hands just as Hiyori came in close, punching the girl with a blast of fire and white hot energy.

Hachi took a breath.

Megumi swore and then a swath of blackness swallowed the group, even for Megumi.

She had a split second of clarity when she was stabbed in the gut. For the moment she could feel Tousen in front of her, and then the black returned.

It was after the blackout lifted that Megumi had a better sense of what had happened. Though no one was dead, they were all seriously injured. A burning sensation lodged in her throat. She rolled onto her side, feeling the sword wound in her middle.

"You!" She heard Shinji spit in surprise at Tousen. She was instantly reminded of how she discovered Tyler's betrayal.

Aizen made his appearance then, approaching from his cautious distance and smiling down on Shinji.

"His loyalty has always been to me." Aizen swept his gaze over the field. "So it would seem I finally have the solution I was looking for."

Megumi wanted to ask him what he was looking for, but a fit of coughs overcame any words she might have spoken. Impossibly, she was sweating, a chill running to her core.

Tousen knelt next to her. He whispered gently, "You should not have been here."

"Because you're killing me?" She clamped a hand onto her mouth, wondering if that same white stuff was about to come up, but all that happened was a few more hard coughs.

"Because you aren't like the others. Whatever our relationship was like in your time, I admire your strength and potential. You could be so much more, but not like this."

"What-" Her words cut off as she felt her head spin. Blood came up in a fit.

Surprised, Tousen jerked back. "Aizen, something is wrong."

In the middle of lording over his Captain, Aizen stepped over.

Tousen explained, "Zaraki was exposed at the same time as Hiyori. Should we not see the same transformation?"

"It could be she is not nearly as strong as she seems, but yes, you are right. She should have turned or dissolved by now. Is that blood?"

"Smells like it."

"Get away from her!" Shinji leapt to his feet. His blade cut the air where Aizen had been standing. Tousen reached for his weapon.

Aizen lifted a hand. "I will handle this. "

"You will die by my hand, Sosuke," Shinji declared, cutting in with a quick combo. Aizen dodged each swing within a hair, drawing his blade only in the moment that Shinji's combo ended.

Barely deflecting Aizen's return attack, Shinji once more pressed the offensive.

Tousen kept his hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou, but shortly after the fight started, he had to move back as the grass caught on fire.

A wave of heat washed over the ground, setting Tousen's sandal on fire before he realized it. As he stomped out the flames, Megumi pulled herself to hands and knees, spitting out more blood. Steam rolled off her back.

There was a crack and Megumi collapsed back on her side with a groan. A whooshing noise announced the next heat wave, that set Tousen's hakama aflame.

With a lurch, Megumi rolled back over and spat up another mouthful of blood. Breathing heavy, she clawed her Haori off, gasping at the chill settling into her gut.

"What on Earth?" Tousen cringed back another step, wary of another heat wave. Instead he was hit by a blast wave as Megumi moved faster than ever before.

One moment she was crouched on the ground, the next the air was on fire and she was punching Tousen in the face. He shot backward, tumbling painfully.

Megumi did not follow up, folding her arms about her middle with a crippled gag.

"I hate you guys," she said upon recovering.

Tousen rolled to his feet and drew his zanpaktou. "Suzumushi Nishiki -" A fist hit him solidly in the jaw before he could finish the command phrase. He tumbled back again, gasping as his skin turned cold as ice.

In contrast, the air around Megumi was only rising in temerature. She choked, hacking up half a lung. The cold in her gut only got stronger, making her skin crack as the air grew hotter.

"What did you do to me?" She growled.

Shinji collapsed, a white mask mostly formed over his face. His hands shook and he felt the energy draining from his limbs. Also feeling the change in the air, Aizen diverted from punishing Shinji and moved his attention to the mystery in front of him.

He explained, "Well, I was trying to turn you all into Hollows, but I don't know what it did to you. You don't seem affected at all."

"Turn us into- are you insane?" She clutched a hand at her crystal necklace.

"It worked, mostly. I find that enlightening." He kept a cautious distance while he tried to get a closer look. "You're different. Why is that?"

Feeling yet another painful convulsion, Megumi steeled herself. "I'm the one you should be afraid of." Her bones screamed, and so did she. Dropping to her knees, she yelled at the top of her lungs. The pain didn't stop this time, needles prickling her skin from the inside out. She fumbled with the necklace.

As Aizen watched, fascinated and worried at the dropping temperature. After a short moment, Megumi dropped her necklace in the dirt, the red and black crystals glinting in the faded light.

The air rushed out of his lungs. The temperature went from 0 to 100 and right back down in the space of two seconds. Air rushed back in, icy and harsh. Tousen looked like the same thing had happened to him, hands at his throat as he coughed.

"Oh, that is so much better." Megumi stood up, at first no different, but only at a glance. Her skin was a shade darker, even close to black and crispy at the edges. Her clothes had a singed and tattered look, especially her shirt. Out of her back, a large pair of leathery wings unfolded and flexed. She ran both hands through her hair, showing off ten razor sharp talons instead of fingernails and elbow spikes. She then took a moment to glance herself over.

"Huh, darker than I remember. Must be side effects. I wonder what else you changed."

"What are you?" Aizen blurted.

"Not happy," She quipped and rushed forward. It was like with the sudden boosts of speed against Tousen. Though the feel of it was more like pulling herself into range rather than pushing forward. The fire around her ate up the air as she moved.

Aizen reacted perfectly, countering her headlong rush with a cut of his blade. She dropped aside, avoiding more than a gash to her cheek. He stabbed downward. She grabbed the blade with her bare hand.

For the briefest of moments, Aizen fought against the strength of her grip, but the cold climbing the steel of his zanpaktou forced him to let go.

"Hado 73." Blue lightning struck Megumi square in the chest. Aizen waited with baited breath, watching for her next move as she lay flat on her back.

Megumi cackled. Aizen's eyebrow twitched.

"What," he said, "is so funny?"

"That Tickled!" With her wings for balance, Megumi jumped to her feet. "Go big or go home, Aizen."

Instead of attacking, he dodged backward as a bolt of red struck the frozen dirt. Megumi leapt forward. Aizen slashed in front of him. She feinted side to side, causing the air to almost harden around him. Swinging around, her claws dug gouges into his face. He flinched back.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe?" Her grin was full, but anything but joyful. She spun on the spot, clipping him with a wing tip. "More like trying to enjoy myself!"

While Kisuke stared, open-mouthed, Tessai folded his hands into his sleeves and wondered, "Is that a bankai form?"

Kisuke answered slowly, "I have no clue. Holy."

"What was her name again?"

"Zaraki Megumi."

Tessai moved a few steps in front of Kisuke, preparing himself for a kido.

"Zaraki, move back!" Tessai clapped his hands together. "Bakudo 75, Gochutekkan."

Megumi flew up and back with one flap of her wings as the five pillars crashed down from above. However, they missed their target by five feet. She laughed.

"Whatcha aiming at, hotshot?"

Tessai frowned. "He must of dodged," He explained even as doubts wormed into his thoughts. Aizen did not have the look of someone that had just dodged a high level binding spell.

"Tousen," Aizen said, "time for us to leave."

"Sosuke!" Shinji bellowed. "You'll never get away with this!"

Aizen started walking away. "I think I will."

Megumi dropped into his path. "No, you're not."

Aizen sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but- Hado 91, Senju Koten Taiho."

Kisuke's breath stuck in his throat as he watched the pink points of energy form. "No!"

With a shout of his own, Tessai threw up a translucent barrier in front of them just as the explosion happened. The barrier bulged and then broke. The shockwave knocked both Kisuke and Tessai over.

When the air cleared, the culprits were gone and Megumi was down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm curious how predictable this was? Or how unpredictable. Whichever fits your thoughts on the change I put Megumi through in the past two chapters.


	21. Being the Scapegoat

For once Kisuke was glad Megumi was blind. He was positive his wariness was showing on his face. Though she looked normal again, without the wings and claws, he could still see them in his thoughts. She sat on a bench, head in her hands a few minutes after waking up.

"Water?" Kisuke offered her a glass of the liquid, and she took it, drinking half at once. She coughed.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I feel like I was out drinking."

"No problem," He responded. "How much can you remember?"

Megumi pressed a hand to her head with a small groan. "I remember everyone being turned into hollows. After that, well, being pissed off and in pain. Dying all over again." She reached up to touch her necklace, but it wasn't on her neck. "Where's my necklace?"

Kisuke turned to a table and handed over the item. "You lost it during the fight I think."

She slipped the chain over head. Her pounding headache instantly lessoned.

"Aizen got away I guess."

Kisuke nodded and looked to where he had the others lying on the floor. Tessai crouched by Hachi, studying the changes.

"This time, but we'll report what happened and get the others fixed up. Luckily, you don't seem to be affected, but the others."

"They'll survive." Megumi assured. "I get to know all of you in a hundred years after all."

"Good to hear. Can I ask, do you feel different?" He paused and then added, "You looked different when fighting Aizen."

Megumi took a moment to think. She shook her head. "I feel groggy and have a headache. But nothing else. It was probably a temporary change, heat of the moment kind of thing."

"Alright." He joined Tessai, speaking in quiet tones that Megumi couldn't understand.

She lifted the glass and drained it. Even if she didn't feel  'different', she still didn't feel 'right'. It was a knocking in her brain that something was wrong just out of sight.

But she didn't have time to mull it over. A pounding on the door quickly became the door being busted in.

"Kisuke Urahara, you are under arrest for illegal experimentation!" Several squad six soul reapers entered the laboratory and fanned out. Two of them seized Kisuke by the arms and dragged him to the middle of the room.

"This is ridiculous!" Kisuke turned his focus on Captain Kuchiki. "I have done nothing."

Ginrei remained composed, taking the rejection in stride. "To the contrary, I see evidence of your tampering in this very room."

"What? Them? I'm saving their lives!"

"Is that what you think you are doing? Take him away."

Kisuke pulled one arm free. "You can't move them. They're not stable enough to be moved."

"All precautions will be taken. Do you want this to get worse for yourself?"

"Do you mind not yelling?" Megumi inquired. "You're making my brain hurt."

"Zaraki." Ginrei's face twitched a little. "If you are well enough, the council would like to question you on what happened last night."

"Bite me."

"It was not a request."

"Do I look like I care?"

"You look like a trouble maker. As soon as we have this laboratory cordoned off, I will have an escort arranged for you."

"A lovely little." her words slurred into incomprehensible swearing, which Ginrei ignored.

Tessai was sternly walked from the room, and shortly after Megumi followed. Together, they were, to all intents and purposes, marched to the courtrooms. Separately, they were peppered with questions on the previous night. Megumi did her best to remain calm, but her pounding headache made her even more irritable as the process continued. They refused to believe most of her statement in the end and spent a good thirty minutes discussing what to do while she sat on the sidelines waiting.

"We have come to a decision," The central member announced.

:"Finally," Megumi snapped.

He ignored her attitude. "Due to your blindness, we have come to an agreement that you could have been easily tricked into believing what you attested. As Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen was seen with the Squad five compound at the time of the incident, he could not have been the one to attack the investigation. We thank you for your input and will contact you if we need further information. You may go."

"Seriously?" Megumi snarled, "Three fucking hours of questions and you just shoo me away with no regards to my testimony. Screw you."

"There is physical evidence that contradicts your testimony. Either you were in league or you were duped. I suggest you take our decision before we change our mind."

"Assholes," She answered, turning on the ball of her foot. The guard on the otherside of the door nearly fell over in surprise when she shoved past. At the exit, a bored security officer handed over her zanpaktou and went back to reading the newspaper.

Megumi did not head back to base. She wandered a bit, moving into an area less populated.

She did this because from the moment she left Central 44, she had sensed a familiar cat shadowing her.

Stopping in a road lined with empty buildings and spider web covered lamp posts, Megumi turned to look straight at Yoruichi.

"In case you didn't know, I'm not as blind as I look."

The cat strolled out from around a battered shutter after a moment.

"So, the rumors that you can see by sensing reiatsu are true? How does that work?"

"Like a pool of colors. Just because they like to mix doesn't mean you can't tell them apart. Can I help you with something, Yoruichi?"

"You know me?" Her ears twitched back and forth.

"I do. The cat form threw me off for a moment, but we've met."

"Interesting."

"So, back to my question?"

"Did the council say anything about their verdict?"

Megumi smirked. "Worried about your love?"

"What? Urahara is a former subordinate and a colleage."

"Never said your love was Urahara."

If a cat could look embarrassed, this one did right then. Megumi snickered.

"The two of you are so classic. But might be a bit hard to have a relationship after they lock him up."

"So they made a decision?"

"The council good as dismissed me as a faulty witness the moment I opened my mouth. They are dead set on pinning the whole thing on Urahara no matter what anyone says to the contrary."

"Damnit."

Megumi cracked her neck. She touched the crystal pendants hanging on her chest and froze. She wondered why it hadn't occured to her before.

"You're thinking of breaking him out?"

Yoruichi avoided, "What makes you think that?"

"Because I know how the story ends. I am an idiot!"

"You are anything but."

"I should have known it would take something as extreme as this. They were all there last night and now the bogus trial."

Yoruichi frowned. "Care to share with the class?"

"You, Urahara, Tessai, and the others, you all have to end up in Karakura Town."

"That's going to be tough, you know? Breaking Kisuke out is one thing. Getting through Senkaimon without a butterfly and nine extras is another."

"What if you don't have to use the Senkaimon?"

"Well, that would be impossible."

"Not completely. I may be able to do it. Meet me at the training grounds tonight?"

Yoruichi tried not to sound surprised and failed. "The-um- training grounds?"

"Yes, the super secret one Urahara built."

"I am so going to have a talk with that man about keeping his trap shut."

"Oh, and you're the one that showed it to me."

Yoruichi's ears went flat and her tail slapped loudly on the ground. "I think I'm going to hate you. Fine. I'll do some more scouting and meet you tonight."

"It's a date," Megumi joked. The cat shot her what must have been a confused look and then jumped away.

The moment she was sure Yoruichi was out of range, Megumi turned and spat out a bloody glob. She wiped off her mouth, hoping that was the last of it.

 

As it turned out, finding Miashi in order to figure out portalling back to Earth was not that hard. The moment she returned to the squad thirteen compound, he rushed up to her.

"Are you okay? They said people died, or hurt, or badly hurt. You don't look too bad, a little scraped up, I guess. Or did you stop for healing? Not from Sakura, she'd never be so sloppy. Or so she says. Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Megumi said, gently stemming the flow of Miashi's rambling. "A little banged up, but fine. You however seem to have had too much coffee."

"What is coffee?"

She smiled and patted him on the head. "Just chill, Miashi."

"But WHAT HAPPENED!" He gestured wildly, putting his hands to his head and then out and around him as he spoke. "There was an announcement, people were dead, and Captain Ukitake had to rush out, and he came back, but no one has said ANYTHING!"

Noting the amused onlookers that waved and bowed to her in passing, Megumi grabbed Miashi's arms and pinned them to his side.

"Calm down, Miashi. You'll combust something. We can talk, but not out here. Are you on assignment right now?"

"Nor right now. Samitsu and I are assigned to do inventroy tonight though and he keeps trying to skip out."

"Good. Let's go for a walk"

He waited for her to take the first step, and tagged at her heels.

"I suppose you have elemental stuff to talk about? I mean, that would make sense. Why else would you want to talk to me?"

"While I do have elemental business with you, That is not the only reason to talk to you."

"Okay. So, what did you need to ask me?"

Megumi headed away from other people, walking down the empty paths. "How has your training progressed?"

"Great! Timing fire bursts with my punches is more on point than ever, and I'm getting faster with making holes in the air."

"They're called portals."

"Whatever. It is cool and so much fun."

"What's your max distance?"

"No clue, but I have gotten out to sector thirty-two."

"Alright, we're going to try something new. I just want to see if you can do it, so there's no pressure to get it right, right away."

He made a face at her back. "Coming from you, that's a lot of pressure."

"We'll work in here." Megumi slid open the door to the equipment shed.

"The equipment shed?: Miashi poked at a pile of practice swords. "What if I burn this stuff? You know Captain will hate us if we burn up all the training equipment."

"What we're doing is a variation of something you can already do." Megumi faced the door and sealed it with a thin golden veil. "So, face the far wall and start the incantation to open a portal."

"Start it," he asked, standing between the rows.

"Recite the incantation, but don't set a location."

"Okay?"

"Blessed of the flames, and heart of the dragon. Crown of the prince stranded in my hands, may that which I seek melt like the ice of your soul," Miashi said. Fire bloomed, a single point that slowly grew, but then collapsed on itself. He shook his head. "It's not working."

"Again, and focus on how it feels."

Repeating the incantation, Miashi's face scrunched up in effort. Again the flames formed and vanished.

"Again."

They repeated the process, with improving results. After an hour had passed, Megumi had Miashi take a short break to refocus.

He kicked the shelf stacked with padded training uniforms. "I have no clue what you're trying to teach me, but I cannot do this."

"Why do you think that?" Megumi sat down on the floor.

"Everytime I do it, without a location, I feel like I am- I- grabbing at ice." He faced her. "Ice is not something I like."

"Goes for both of us, but for this to work, you have to punch through that ice."

"Like, literally punch through it?"

"No not literally." Megumi bent her neck and sighed.  "Take a moment and then I want you to try again, but try to keep the portal open."

"Okay," Miashi agreed. He sat down cross-legged breathed slowly.

Megumi folded her hands in her lap. While Miashi obviously meditated on what he had to do, she started thinking up a Plan B.

"Here I go." Miashi steadied himself and stood up. He raised his hands and recited the incantation. The circle of fire formed, slowly grew, showing a field of black on the other side, but collapsed in on itself a moment later.

"God!" Miashi turned and kicked the shelf again, making a thick bundle of uniforms fall on his head. "Damnit!"

"You almost had it," Megumi cajoled. "What went wrong?"

"I lost my grip is what happened. I don't know why, I just lost my grip." He threw the roll of uniforms at the shielded doorway with a yell. "Why is this so hard?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Because you are punching a hole in between the worlds. We have the Senkaimon for a reason. It allows us to regulate passage between us and the living. It also takes the strain of opening a way and puts it on a reliable system. Doing this yourself is hard, takes energy, focus, and discipline."

"Wait, I'm doing what?" Miashi stared at her. "If we have a safe and reliable method, why am I learning to do it on my own?"

"Because sometimes you need a less regulated route. It's fine that you didn't get it down."

"Why do you sound disappointed then?"

Megumi shifted her legs. "Right now I need a way to move between worlds without undue attention. Something I could have done on my own with the proper level of power."

"Oh, so you were hoping I could learn to do it. How soon do you need this?"

"Too soon for you to do it with any sort of control."

"Sorry," he apologized, "I wish I could do more."

"You might be able to."

"Really, how?"

Megumi tapped a finger on her crystal necklace. "By making a power crystal. Has anyone talked to you about making them?"

He sat down in front of her. "A few details. I've had only a couple lessons on it."

"You should be fine for this then. Give me your hands."

Miashi placed his hands over hers and she turned his palms toward each other.

"For a power crystal, you are making a compressed form of reiatsu that can boost someone else's internal stores. Do not make these for anyone below Liuetenant class though. The excess reiatsu can burn out anyone of inferior ability."

"Got it. So, Draco explained it as focusing the energy in one spot."

"Correct. For this one you want to place the core between your hands. As tightly as possible."

"Got it." Miashi closed his eyes. The temperature in the warehouse went up as flames went up around them. At first, the fire swirled around Miashi like an aura, but after a moment, the flames began to concentrate on his hands.

Though he had the power, he did not have the technique. Megumi lifted her own hands, using her power to guide his into a crystal form.

Looking exhausted, Miashi ended up with a bright red orb about the size of a golf ball. It settled in his hands, giving off a slight feeling of heat.

"It's- not what I expected," He admitted.

"You did a good job."

"With your help."

Megumi laid her hand over his. "All I did was provide a guide for you. This is completely your power."

"It's an orb. The others are a cylindrical shape."

"These," she explained, "are meant to contain. They are made with more than one element. That is made with one and is not meant to do more than store energy."

"Oh. And this is what you needed?"

"Yes. With one of these, I will temporarily be able to open portals like I used to. May I?"

He started. "Of course."

Megumi picked up the red orb and weighed it in her fingers. "I should have just enough power for a few uses. Thanks, Miashi."

"No problem." He folded his hands together in his lap. "Do you mind if I ask what is going on now?"

Megumi tucked the orb into her shirt. "Nothing you need to worry about. There's going to be a change of leadership, but it won't affect you."

He pouted. "So, you're going to give me the silent treatment too?"

"I'm about to do something less than legal. The less you know, the better."

"Criminal stuff, huh? Or Elemental stuff?"

"Criminal." Megumi rocked to her feet and dusted off. "You are doing well, Miashi. Progress on your own, and you should get stronger in no time."

"At least someone thinks so. Rain san is so dismissive of me."

"Tyler has a tough love policy. Once you prove yourself, he'll change his attitude."

"If you say so." Miashi Laughed. "I think that might be several years off."

 She offered him a hand up. "It's not personal. It's how he treated me. Come on. We should stop hiding in the equipment shed."

He didn't take her hand, standing on his own. "Nah, whatever Rain san throws at me I can handle."

Proud, Megumi removed the barrier on the door. She and Miashi walked together for a length of time, until Megumi said farewell to speak with Ukitake.

 

She found Ukitake in his cabin, resting after a stressful night. At her knock, he called for her to enter.

"Zaraki, it is good to see you are alright," He said. "When we heard you had gone with Hiyori, I was a little worried. Something that could take out a captain and his lieutenant is not an easy thing to deal with."

"Thanks for your concern, but I was fine for the most part. Have you heard of the results?" Megumi knelt at the side of his pallet.

"I did. I can hardly believe Captain Urahara was behind it though."

"He was not," Megumi said, "but the council refused to listen to reason."

"You sound quite certain."

"I know what I witnessed. The hard part is the conflicting testimony. But that is not why I am here."

"The others," Ukitake inquired, "are they okay?"

"They will be, if a bit different."

"That's good to hear." He adjusted his pillow behind his back. "I'm sorry, it must still be a sore subject."

"You have every right to be curious," Megumi allowed.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?"

"The future."

Ukitake smiled. "I thought you couldn't talk about that."

"Even so, there are things I need to tell you."

"Okay then. What is so pressing?"

Megumi thought back to her conversation with Ukitake. "I will not start off under your command. I know that sounds odd, but it is necessary."

"Then how do you become my lieutenant? I assume Shiba gets promoted."

"Let's just say he isn't your lieutenant by then," Megumi answered. "And I think you'll know the moment to ask me. It was a pretty memorable moment."

"Is that all the hint you are giving?"

"Do you honestly think you need more?"

He chuckled. "No, I guess not. So, why tell me this now?"

"I'm leaving. I appreciate the hospitality up until now."

"Leaving? But what is Shiba going to do without you to train new recruits?"

Megumi smirked. "He'll manage."

"I think he got used to you being around."

"I'm sure he did, but it's time for me to leave."

"Where will you go?"

"Around. I need to do more personal training."

"Then why not stay here? It's not like there'd be a problem with it."

Megumi shook her head. "Maybe that is the case right now, but after today, I don't think that will be the case."

"That is ridiculous."

"My thanks, Captain. For your faith."

He took pause at her tone. "You're planning something."

"Pretty much. It won't be taken well."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. Worst case scenario is I might get locked up for a bit, but I don't expect that to happen."

"I have to advise against something that would get you locked up."

"And I have to respectfully decline your advice." Megumi rose up on one knee.

"Are you this annoyingly stubborn in the future?"

Rising up, she said, "I think I'm even more stubborn. I look forward to our next meeting, Captain."

"Be well, Zaraki."

Megumi nudged the door closed in her wake, heading back to her room to pack up.

 

Yoruichi was waiting in her human form when Megumi dropped into the cavern. Yoruichi folded her arms under her breasts, eyeing Megumi's new outfit with some skeptism.

Megumi had changed into a new shirt that lacked sleeves and had a bit of a airy flow in the way it hung loosely around her middle. A red sash was tied around her waist, supporting her zanpaktou. She wore a pair of grey pants and stepped barefoot over the rocks.

"You're late."

"I had to make preparations to leave." Megumi stopped in front of Yoruichi. "Or do you think there is any coming back from this?"

"We're not doing anything until we have a concrete plan. You said you had a way to avoid using the Senkaimon. How exactly do you plan to do that?"

Megumi pulled the power crystal from her sash. "With this I can open a doorway between worlds. No Senkaimon, no guards, no risk."

"Is this something Kisuke designed?" Yoruichi peered at the orb.

"Urahara has no clue about this. Not yet anyway."

"So, with all your work with him, you didn't tell him everything?"

"He's a smart guy. But telling him everything I know would be temporally ill-advised." Megumi tucked the crystal away. "Anyway, that is our escape. What about the escapees?"

"I can get Kisuke out, no problem. He's being questioned in an hour. You'll need to get Tessai though."

"He in trouble?"

"After his testimony, the council judged him guilty of conspiracy. He's being held in the deep cells."

"Not an easy task."

"You want to leave him behind then?"

"Never said that. I said it won't be easy. I can still do it."

Yoruichi clenched her jaw. "You are far more confident about that then I would expect for a Lieutenant."

Megumi retorted, "You're a bit rebellious for a Captain."

"Touche. Okay, you've got an hour to get Tessai out."

"You know where to go?"

"They didn't move the others. Kurotsuchi has been researching what was done under supervision since the arrest."

"Good. That makes things simpler."

"You were expecting them to move the bodies?"

"It was an expectation, just don't mess up on your end."

"Look who's talking. The deep cells block reiatsu. You'll be essentially blind."

"Already am blind. Look, kitty cat, let me worry about myself."

"Don't call me kitty cat. And this only works if you don't get caught. I can't get all of them out on my own."

"I don't expect you to."

"Good," Yoruichi unfolded her arms only to put her hands on her hips. "At least it's simple. Get Kisuke, get Tessai, head to the lab. See you in an hour."

"Or not," Megumi joked. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and moved to the ladder.


	22. Last Day

Getting in the front door was easy. Megumi pushed open the double doors and approached the inner doors. Standing on guard, the two soul reapers moved to bar her path

"I'm here to visit Tessai," Megumi said, linking her hands behind her back. "Or is it not allowed to visit prisoners anymore?"

They shifted uncomfortably, but didn't move.

She considered them and then cast her attention behind her to the man that was striding towards them.

"Sojun was it?"

"I'm flattered you remember me."

"Hard to forget a face like yours."

"And you found a sense of humor. Sorry about this, but current events have us on lock down. No one in or out."

"Sounds tough. Can't you give me a few minutes?"

Sojun grinned. "To you? My orders are clear."

"Specifically about me, huh?"

"Captain said you might visit. He said your ties to the prisoner would be an issue."

She gave a light laugh. "Your dad is a stick in the mud. Just saying. Look, I got messed up in something and I want to get answers. Since I can't talk to Urahara, my next chance at that is Tessai."

"And I'm supposed to just let you in?"

"Hardly. I'm blinder than a bat in there. A guide would be nice."

He looked her up and down and then motioned to her sash. "Zanpaktou stays here and no sudden movements."

"No problem." Megumi removed the weapon from her hip and held it out to him. Sojun lifted it from her palm.

"Thank you for cooperating." He turned, touching a part of the wall. A panel glowed and opened just large enough for a sword. After depositing her zanpaktou, Sojun waved the guards aside.

The door opened and Megumi walked through. Sojun swiftly followed, lightly touching her arm as he came level to guide her.

"My father would murder me if he knew I was doing this."

Megumi smiled, thinking of Byakuya. "Then we just won't tell him."

"Don't cause me trouble and I won't have to."

"Ah, your son must get it all from his grandfather. He's nothing like you."

"You know my son?"

"Byakuya. We have a hate-hate relationship. In the future, I mean."

"Oh," Sojun chortled "Does he atleast grow up strong?"

"Extremely. No worries there. With all the noble blood in his veins, he's too stubborn to be anything else."

"I am glad to hear it. Byakuya gets plenty of pressure from the family.

"I'm just-" Megumi stumbled, coughing into her hand.

"You okay?"

"Fine." She hid her hand. Megumi closed her fist tight, feeling the wet stickiness in her palm.

"Okay, stairs ahead."

He took each step carefully, making sure Megumi found her footing each time.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Megumi nodded. "Go ahead."

"Why do you stick around?" He turned around the stairs twice more. "You are not in the ranks, so there is no reason to live among us."

"Well, it is nice to have the company. I'm used to living with people, not on my own."

"Really?"

"I have never been alone. I grew up with five other people under the same roof and then the Academy and Gotei 13. So, yeah, I'm not used to the wandering and loneliness."

"I never would have thought. Here, this is the level. I only mean that you don't come off as a people person."

"Oh, I'm just not an everyone person. Sorry, are we close?"

"Fifteen feet in front of us. Hey, are you okay?"

Megumi came to a stop, whispering under her breath. She clamped her palms together. Sojun leaned down, putting a hand on her shoulder. She spread her hands apart, green light making an orb between them. A wave of light washed over Sojun.

She ducked around the frozen man, holding out a hand until she found the wall.

"Tessai?" She walked forward. "You there?"

She heard a couple footsteps.

"Is that- Zaraki san?"

"Yeah," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, if annoyed. I heard you got off easy."

"For now." She stepped across the hall to where she could hear his voice. She touched bars. "I don't have time to explain. Jikanteishi won't work very long for me."

He started, "You can use Jikanteishi?"

"Not very well. Where are you? I need your exact location for this next bit."

"Right here. What are you even doing down here?"

Megumi slid her hands along the bars until she found his fingers. "Breaking you out. Okay, get ready for the floor to fall out from under you. When you come out on the other side, stay put and out of sight. I will be there as soon as I get out of here."

"Other side?"

She took the crystal from her sash and held it in her fist. "Blessed of the flames, and heart of the dragon. Crown of the prince stranded in my hands, may that which I seek melt like the ice of your soul,"

On cue, the portal opened in the floor underneath Tessai. Even with the warning, Tessai was caught off guard, letting out a yell as he fell out of sight. Megumi closed the portal and made her way back over to Sojun.

She tripped over his foot just before the kido ended. Sojun almost lost his balance.

"Woah, what just happened?"

"No clue." Megumi picked herself up. "Earthquake?"

"Not a big one. Are you okay, you looked a bit sick."

"Fine, just lost my balance. What about you?"

"Not bad. Here." He took her arms and helped her up.

"Tessai? I didn't hear anything. Is he okay?"

Sojun let go of her, rushing ahead to the now empty cell.

"He's gone."

"What!"

Megumi could hear him checking the lock.

"The cell is empty. Sorry, but I need to report this right away."

"I know how to get out. Go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Go," She pushed. Using shunpo, he vanished. Megumi took a breath and started her way back to the stairs.

 

Tessai waited in the empty storage shed by sitting cross-legged in the corner to meditate. The issue on his mind was of course the mystery of Zaraki Megumi. Unlike the others he had only been aware of her through word of mouth. At first, it had been the frustrating need to investigate her claim of a time altering kido technique. Then the rumor that she used fire as easily as breathing. While it was not the first person he had heard of doing so, it was the first person he had heard of doing so without a zanpaktou. Eventually, the rumors died out and other things took priority. Now, however, he had witnessed her use a technique he had never seen before.

So, when Megumi ducked inside, his first thought was to ask her about it. However, when he saw her pause at the door to cough hard into one hand, he decided to ask later.

Megumi gasped for air as she choked on more blood. Tessai unfolded his legs and stood up.

"Still feeling the side effects?"

"Something like that," Megumi answered after catching her breath. "I'm fine though."

"If you say so. Were you followed?"

She shook her head. "Sojun never even stopped to think I did something."

"My compliments on a well executed break out, then."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "We're not out of the woods yet. This is only part one."

"What is part two?"

"Joining Urahara and Yoruichi at the lab."

"Yoruichi's in on this?" He smiled fondly. "She has always been a feisty one."

"I guess. Anyway, since they're looking for you, we need to keep a low profile."

"Not an easy feat. What about that technique you used to get me out?"

Megumi took the power crystal out and gauged it's power level. "Problem is I don't know if I have enough for that and getting you to safety."

"Then, shall I take the lead?"

She shrugged. "If you'd like. Let's go." She shoved open the door.

Tessai led the dash, moving fast, but quietly. Megumi shadowed him, keeping her attention to what Tessai could not see.

They took the first corner without issue. Megumi issued a quiet warning to Tessai right before they turned. He shot off two shots of red energy at the walls, creating a cloud of dust that they could shoot past without conflict.

"Patrolling squad at the cross section up ahead," Megumi said. Tessai. raised his hand and pointed with two fingers in front of them. The air shimmered. The crossing patrol paused at the intersection to look both ways and then ran on.

"Clear." Tessai rushed forward, breaking his illusory wall apart. With that, they ghosted past two more patrols along the same road.

"Shakaho." Megumi blasted the wall on her right. Bricks and mortar crumbled apart. "Sai." Though out of sight, she could hear a single muffled yelp from her surprised victim being bound underneath the rubble.

"You are quite skilled. What rank do you hold?"

Megumi glanced at Tessai and then calculated how long to the next encounter.

"Lieutenant under Captain Ukitake," she answered.

"Fascinating."

"How is that fascinating?"

"Not many can use Jikanteishi. Plus it is a forbidden technique. Did they change that rule?"

"Two soul reapers around the next corner. And no. I did my own theory work to figure it out. For research purposes. That was only the second time I used it."

With a single word, Tessai put up an opaque barrier around the two soul reapers and moved on.

He mused, "Never thought I'd meet someone with the skill to figure it out on their own."

"You make me sound like a rarity." Megumi asked, "Isn't the Kido corps full of people like me?"

"Not entirely." They turned a corner. "Sure, most of them excel at Kido, but you're in the top ten percent. Makes me wonder why you're under Ukitake's instruction."

"Because I was recruited into Squad eleven first. On your left."

Tessai never missed a beat. "The warrior squad? Combat skills and Kido mastery. Impressive."

"Thanks. but only combat kido. I couldn't heal a fly if I tried. And there's plenty of people with better fighting skills than me. I'm just good at reading attack patterns. Duck."

She rolled as energy blasted over her head. Tessai dodged the barrage and flung up a barrier behind them. More red shots splattered on the transparent sheet.

"We need to move. Too much noise."

Tessaid nodded in agreement. He placed his hands on the ground. "Sekienton." They were swiftly engulfed in billowing red smoke that expanded to cover everything nearby.

Tessai forewent stealth for speed, pushing shunpo to it's limit. His worry that Megumi would fall behind went misplaced.

"Did you have a plan for getting into the lab?" Tessai asked as they closed in on the center of the research compound.

Megumi shot forward, taking point."We go in from above. Luckily, the others are already there, so we can get this over with." She jumped onto the roof.

Once directly over the lab, Megumi drew her weapon and cut an x in the roof tiles. She knelt, punching with as much force as she could. The cut slats and beams cracked inward.

Tessai jumped in after her and strode over to embrace Kisuke.

"Good to see you in one piece."

Kisuke laughed and slapped Tessai on the back. "As if they could keep me down for long. It is a good thing Yoruichi showed up when she did."

Yoruichi smirked at Megumi as she dusted off. "You're late."

"Am I? You've been here for barely more than a minute yourself."

"Show off."

"Are we ready to go?"

Kisuke nodded. "How are we doing this?"

"We should all be in the same space." She took hold of the crystal once more.

The three of them moved to stand by the unconscious vizards. Megumi stepped over Lisa and took a deep breath.

It started as a line of fire around them, a ten foot radius, splitting even the machinery. Megumi ground her teeth, feeling a drag on her mind. Her stomach fell out and the lab turned to darkness, leaving only what looked like a softly glowing white circle under their feet. Tessai murmured surprise. Kisuke's eyes never left Megumi, rabid in his curiosity to how she was doing this.

She took another breath, and stepped out of the circle.

"What are you doing?" Kisuke tensed.

"I'm not coming with. We're between worlds right now."

"They'll lock you up, Zaraki," Tessai said.

"They can try. Sorry, but I can't leave Mia on her own."

"You're sure."

"I'll see you later." Megumi closed her eyes to focus. For them, one moment they stood together in darkenss, and the next they were in an empty field. For Megumi, she was alone in the black. She raised her hand and opened a hole in the air to step through.

The lab was empty now, with only one thing left to do. Megumi hesitated, sensing her escape window closing, but the moment passed. The air crackled around her. A whoosh of heat made the walls rattle. The paper and wood walls quickly burst into flame.

The power crystal was half the size it used to be and a much paler color as if it were colored ice. Sensing it had just enough for an emergency exit, Megumi folded it into her sash.

Part of the ceiling cracked, already weakened by her sudden entrance. Sliding her zanpaktou, still sheathed, from her sash, Megumi jumped out through the roof.

"Halt!" the commanding voice echoed as she walked away from the building flames. It was Ginrei Kuchiki and Shunsui Kyoraku, aided by their subordinates. Ginrei scowled at her. "Where are the escapees?"

"You mean Tessai? I followed him here, but he got away."

"And Kisuke Urahara."

"Sorry, Urahara escaped?"

Ginrei turned a little pink around the edges. "No need to pretend you don't know."

Megumi scratched the back of her neck with her sword's hilt. "Sorry to disappoint, but the only one I saw was Tessai."

Kyoraku peered past her as something exploded in the burning lab. Pointing to two minions, he ordered, "You and you, go put out that fire before it spreads. Zaraki Megumi, did you set the laboratory on fire?"

"Might have. Not like there was anything human in there."

She couldn't see how his eyebrows rose. Kyoraku nodded to Ginrei. "I suggest we spread out again. Perhaps we can catch their trail."

"Do so. I will clean up this scene. Zaraki, I suggest you stay close. I will need to ask you questions about what happened."

"No problem. Just send me a butterfly when you're ready."

 

 Much Later

 

"Sit." Ginrei told Megumi when she entered the sparse room. The walls were bare of decoration and the only furniture in the room was a large table, a smaller table and three chairs. Ginrei sat in one facing the door.

"Lovely office you have," she joked.

"This is not my office. Sit."

"Whatever." She dropped into one of the chairs, pretending to be comfortable in the hard seat. “You have questions for me?”

“Yes.” He opened a logbook in front of him. “You have been in this time for the past two years, yes?”

“Give or take a month.”

“In that time, how would you describe your relationship with Urahara Kisuke?”

“Annoying. Does it matter?”

“Yes, it matters. Did he ever disclose information on his personal projects?”

“You mean besides the one I gave him? No, he’s not an idiot.”

“What project did you give him?”

“That’s personal and nothing to do with the incident.”

Ginrei folded his hands on the desk. “Answer the question.”

“I did. Next question, please.”

“Very well. Did you meet Tessai Tsukabishi before the incident?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“In the future, dimwit.”

His eyebrows shot together.

Megumi shrugged. “There’s a lot of people I met in the future. Including Tessai, Urahara and your grandson.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.”

He shot a dark look at her. “Moving on, has Tsukabishi ever mentioned anything to you that might suggest he was involved in Urahara’s work?”

“Nope. They were very tight lipped about wanting to turn a bunch of Soul Reapers into Hollows.”

“Please stick to answering the questions.”

“As you say, Captain.”

He turned a page and made a note with his quill. “At what point did you realize what was going on?”

“Well, Kensei attacking me and Lieutenant Hiyori was pretty obvious.”

“And you never suspected Urahara?”

“No.”

“Not even when he showed up despite being ordered to stay put?”

“Dude, I don’t even remember him being there. What I remember is Aizen Sosuke being an Ass, but apparently, that was an illusion, so there.”

“Except that you were with him when he was arrested.”

“Doesn’t mean I know how I got there. Are you done yet?”

“No. Why did you burn down the laboratory?”

“It wasn’t intentional, if that’s what you think. Stuff exploded while I was trying to catch Tessai.”

“And how did you know he would be there?”

“I followed him. I didn’t know he would be there. That’s where he ran to.”

“You followed him? Please specify what you mean.”

Megumi rolled her eyes. “Simple, I saw him after he escaped and tried to capture him. He ran, I chased, there were others who saw us.”

“Yes,” Ginrei said. “One said you attacked him, not Tsukabishi.

“Well, he must have been mistaken. I missed a few times, so I could understand if he thought that.”

“You missed a few times?”

“Yes. It happens in Captain level fights.”

“Did you even stop to think that maybe calling an actual Captain might yield better results?”

“The only difference between me and you is experience and a word, Baldie.”

He turned back a few pages.

“One entire town, burnt to ruins, occupants missing. Several dead by fire in sector 75, witnesses described a blind fighter with short black hair. One equipment shed burnt, costing Squad 13 in supplies.”

“Is there a point to this list?”

“You do not have any restraint when fighting. While it was reported that the occupants of the town were victims to Urahara’s experimentation, it was also reported that you were fighting there with someone, yet never mentioned who.”

“I’d like you to describe someone you cannot see.”

“That is not funny,” He snapped. “Do you understand that you cause trouble for others?”

“I understand that I am good at lighting up a room,” Megumi joked.

“And the people in that room?”

“Are probably not in the room anymore. Unless they attacked me. That’s a completely different Zoo.”

“A zoo?”

Megumi shook her head. “Nevermind. Have I proven that I had nothing to do with the escape?”

“Yes, but you have also proven you have no intention of cooperating with us. Your attitude is coarse and you have no regard for others.”

“Oh, I respect people, just not you, Gramps.”

“Then I give you a choice. Stay or leave. If you stay, you will have to be integrated into the ranks again, and you will be under probation to make sure you behave. Otherwise you are not welcome any longer.”

“Shucks, and here I thought we were getting somewhere.”

“Choose or I will just have you locked up for being a danger to society.”

“Well, that’s no fun.”

“It’s not supposed to be fun. Stay or Leave.”

“Leave. Obviously. What do you think I am, an idiot?”

“I think you are a loose cannon. You may go, but if I hear of you within the walls, without permission, I will have you arrested for the safety of everyone else.”

“That sounds counter-intuitive, but whatever floats your boat. I can go then?”

“Yes. Scram.” He shut his logbook.

Megumi stood, stretched, and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes another week, people. Let me know what you think. I love talking to people about what they read or what they hope to read. Also, follow me on twitter for updates and more @EmeryldL


	23. Never Leave You

Megumi was not unfamiliar with her situation. She knew the dirt under her bare feet like the back of her hand. She knew how the sun felt on an endless summer day. She knew the blood lust that faced her from the sword bearing stranger in the road before her.

He was nothing but an ordinary person with an eye on anything valuable. She couldn't even sense the ability to channel reiatsu from him. She ran a thumb down the hilt at her waist. He tensed.

"I suggest you forget it," She warned him. "I'm not in a fighting mood today."

"Then just hand over that blade and we'll call it even."

"I said forget it."

"Then you'll pay with your life." He lunged.

Megumi sighed. All she wanted right then was to find some cool shade and take a nap. Living on her own in the Rukongai took its own kind of toll. If she got hurt, there was no way she'd be able to heal, and yet, there always seemed to be someone itching for a fight. She rarely had any problems. None of them had the skill to sneak up on her. Still, it was boring and more than anything she wanted something to do.

This particular attacker had followed her out of town after she had bought some fruit for the road from a couple of old souls. She'd let him tail her long enough that she just got tired of looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, right." she jerked out of her thoughts and punched him. She heard ribs crack and saliva sprayed over her shoulder.

He curled up on the ground, crying openly.

"Get lost." Megumi stepped around him and strode on down the road.

 The dirt path ran straight, only curving to run alongside a lightly packed forest. Leaves rustled in the shifting branches.

Megumi took pause to rest at a crook in the road, sitting down with her back to a tree. She had only just gotten comfortable when a noise caught her attention. A high pitched squealing that she had not heard in such a long time, it took Megumi a good few minutes to realize what exactly she was hearing.

Into the forest she stalked, moving from tree to tree. As the noise became louder, it also became clearer, more distinctly the sound of a crying child.

His soul’s reiatsu pulsed weakly in time with his cries. When Megumi knelt beside the toddler, his cry changed to a weaker blubbering, though still incoherent. His hands reached upward toward her face. She touched his hand, and he went quiet.

“What’s wrong, little one?” She whispered. He stared blankly up at her. She carefully gathered him into her arms, feeling how torn and dirty his clothes were. Megumi ran her hand over him from head to toe. She could not feel any serious injuries besides a few scrapes on his torso and legs; assumedly from wandering in the forest on his own.

Suddenly he yelled, squirming in her hold. Megumi set him back down on the ground, and he quieted. She set back, crossing her legs in front of her.

“Can you talk to me?”

Though he began sitting up, he swayed where he was and fell back with a soft whimper. A gurgle came from hi stomach after a quiet moment. Megumi smiled, remembering how she had helped raise Susanne.

“Oh, you’re hungry? Then we should get you some food. Will you let me hold you?”

He seemed less than happy about the idea, but since he was lacking the energy to fight back again, he allowed her to pick him up once more.

“Alright, let’s find something to eat.” Megumi rocked to her feet and started walking through the trees. The toddler gripped tight to her shirt, slowly relaxing enough to rest his head on her shoulder.

Finding a suitable food proved to be a challenge, taking Megumi close to an hour to find something the boy would eat. After turning down some fruit, the toddler accepted a morsel of scorched squirrel.

“More?” he asked, the first word he had spoken to her.

“Meat eater, huh?” Megumi tore off a few bits of flesh from the rodent, cooking them with a surge of heat in her palm. And then a few more before he fell asleep in her arms.

Careful not to jostle him, she found her way back to the road. The day was almost all gone, so she walked back to the town she had left only a few hours ago. There, she found shelter for the night, and some medicine.

He woke after sundown and promptly complained about being held by whining. Megumi kept watch over him as he crawled about the shack, checking out the old trinkets that had been stashed away in there. He was quiet, curious, touching everything he could reach. Sometimes he would pause and stare at something and other times he would jerk back and move on as if he had seen a ghost.

“Mom?” He suddenly asked, looking at Megumi.

She shifted closer. “What about your mom?”

“Why Mom not want?”

“I don’t know. Did she leave you in that forest?”

“I want Mom.”

Megumi promised. “We can look for her in the morning.”

He frowned. For a brief moment, Megumi worried he would throw a tantrum, but instead he crawled over to the corner and curled up. She moved back to the wall and got ready for a long sleepless night.

 

She spent the next day and many more after that looking for his mother. After some coaxing, she learned that his name was Emery Celear, and he was two years old. A little more time got her to learn that he had been in the forest because it felt safe. The search for his mother led to a town in the next sector over, where an old lady recognized Emery.

“Such a cutie,” The grandmother crooned, pinching Emery’s cheek. “Thought we’d never see him again.”

Emery squirmed in Megumi’s arms, but more to get away from the lady than to be put down. He was much more comfortable with her now. Megumi set him a little higher up on her hip as an excuse to move him out of reach.

“And his mother?”

“Lives just down the street. Oh, she’ll be so happy. Why I still remember how she cried after losing him. Just head that way and it’ll be the fourth house on the left.”

Megumi nodded and turned that way. Judging by the neatness of the streets, there was no reason for Emery to have been abandoned. It was one of the more orderly sectors, and the buildings well built. The people stepped aside for her after seeing she carried a child.

The fourth house on the left felt neat to Megumi. She could sense carefully placed flower pots on either side of the doorway and and a paint job with very little in the way of wear. Emery giggled happily at it.

“Good to know you remember it,” She mused and knocked upon the wood.

The door swung open after a minute to a polite smile under a button nose and blue eyes. The brown haired woman looked up, started to greet them, saw Emery and shut the door with a panicked slam.

“Go Away, Demon!” she demanded from the other side.

Megumi frowned. “I am not a demon, Miss. Please open the door.”

“Not you, the boy. He is not of this realm.”

“Excuse me?”

“Go Away! I will have nothing more taken from me!”

Megumi looked quizzically at Emery. He innocently smiled up at her.

“Miss, if you do not open this door and explain, I will break it in.”

There was no reply. Megumi took a half step back and kicked hard on the center of the door. With a crack, it split in two, the unhinged half falling to the floor. Beyond it, the woman stood with a broom in her hands as if to defend herself.

“Sai.” Megumi said before the woman could move. The broom clattered to the floor. The woman’s arms bent behind her back and her legs snapped tight together.

Stepping inside, Megumi picked up the broken half of the door and laid it next to the doorway. Other than the damage, the inside was just as meticulously arranged as the outside.

“What will you take from me this time?” The woman pleaded.

“I am here to return your child,” Megumi answered. “Why do you call him a demon?”

“Because he is. He hungers all the time and the earth shakes when he cries.”

“Are you not aware that hunger is a sign of spiritual power?”

“That is but a rumor.”

Megumi fought back an urge to knock the woman around for good measure. “Release.” The woman gasped as her limbs popped free of their invisible restraints.

“I am telling you as a reaper, it is not a rumor. Your child is not a demon.”

She stared at Megumi. “You are a Shinigami? But you are not dressed as one.”

“I took some time off,” Megumi lied. “Will you take Emery back then?”

“No,” the woman answered with haste. “Hunger aside, he is not like the others. You do not understand.”

“Then explain.”

“When he is upset, the earth moves. When he plays, things change. Wooden toys become living trees. My husband left me because of him. Because-”

“You would choose a grown man over your own blood?” Megumi snarled. Emery started, fixing wide eyes upon her. “A man that apparently is afraid of his own shadow. Pathetic.”

“Shinigami or not, the power to shape the world is not natural.”

“If anything, it is the only natural thing. You abandoned your own child for nothing.”

“How can I raise such a child on my own!”

“Mom?” Emery looked ready to cry.

“No,” the woman resolved, “I will not have it in my house. Take him if you will. Raise him to be a Shinigami like you.”

“Mom.”

Megumi touched his face, wiping away a tear. “It’ll be okay, Emery.”

To the woman, she said, “You were never worthy of being a mother if that is your attitude.”

“What would you know? You know nothing of me.”

“I know enough.” Megumi swept back out the broken doorway and into the street. Clutching at her shirt, Emery stared with watery eyes behind her.

“Mom no want? Want Mom.”

“Sorry, Emery. Not going to happen.”

“Mom!” he cried. The ground rumbled for a second. Megumi stopped to look at him.

“Emery. I hear you, but she would only leave you again. I can’t leave you with her.”

He sniffed loudly, tears running down his face. She kissed his forehead.

“I won’t leave you, okay? Everywhere I go, you’ll be with me.”

“No,” he stuttered.

“I’m sorry. This is unfair for you.” She hugged him to her chest and waited for him to calm down. Once he had, she gave him a little bounce in the air to cheer him up. Megumi tracked down some new clothes and a stretch of cloth to carry him on her back.


	24. Moving on in Life

While Megumi took to a life of solitude, plus one, Mia continued her life on the inside. She remained free of the storm of intrigue, if a little annoyed that she had been left out. The time passed. Mia broke up with one boyfriend and found another. Megumi struggled to find a balance between her training and taking care of Emery. The toddler was difficult to deal with at his best times, and with strong emotion came out his power.

Mia’s training allowed her to progress, rising up in the ranks past her former position. Megumi did her best, but her time became quite limited as Emery grew, requiring more attention and training of his own to handle his innate abilities.

The months passed. Emery never talked much, so much more interested in his surroundings than in people. He responded when spoken to, but said little in excess. He grew like a sprout though, easily being over four feet tall by time he was five years old. His dark brown hair stuck out at odd angles, just long enough to look messy.

Emery loved to be active, to touch and explore. Anyone watching could see from the look in his bright blue eyes that the world was so much more than it seemed to him. Megumi took it in stride after three years of practice, knowing that he truly saw more in the world than anyone else ever could.

They moved around all the time, never staying in one place long enough to attract any attention from Emery's learning curve. Megumi made sure to stop in a town at least once every week to find fresh food.

 

"Will that be all for you, Miss?" the equally young looking shopkeeper asked as she handed over the bag of fruit.

Megumi shook her head. "For today. And please, drop the formalities."

"If I did that, I'd be as rude as the ruffians that cause me trouble."

"If you insist." Megumi checked over her shoulder, feeling Emery slip further down the street in search of something new to look at. "You've given me fruit for the past couple years. I'd think we would be beyond that by now."

"If anything it makes me more certain I want to be polite," she answered with a hint of attitude. "Just take care of that boy of yours. He's always running away from you."

Megumi tied the bag around her sash. About to say goodbye, she stopped short at the feeling of someone she hadn't seen in awhile.

"A boy? Did you become a mother, Lieutenant?"

Followed by a petite girl with black pigtails, Mia Urahara walked up to the two women, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lieutenant?" The shopkeeper wondered.

Megumi ignored the inquiry, nodding to Mia. "Out on patrol, Mia?"

"Yup. I made it to fifth seat, so now I get to lead patrols. So, what's that I heard about you with a child?"

"Just a boy with potential I found," Megumi said. "Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thanks. Oh, and you should have been there. Captain even said I could make it to Lieutenant in the future if I keep it up. Tsume treated me to dinner at that classic restaurant. He is so sweet," Mia gushed.

"Tsume?"

"My boyfriend."

"What happened to the other guy?"

She rolled her eyes. "We broke up a couple years ago. I do have options, you know?"

"That is not what I meant."

"I never know what you mean." Mia poked at Megumi. "You used to have facial expressions."

Megumi stuck her tongue out at Mia. "Whatever. I need to find out what Emery has gotten himself into this time."

"The scruffy boy running over here with some mean men behind him?"

"Probably."

Emery dashed around a couple other shoppers and ducked behind Megumi. The three full grown ruffians chasing him several feet back came to a sudden halt in front of the three girls.

"Excuse us, Ladies," the first said, "That kid just stole something very important from us."

"Ladies?" Mia joked, "I don't see any ladies here."

"Just hand over the kid," The second growled. Emery wrapped his fingers around Megumi's haori.

Mia put one hand on her sword hilt, bring up her chin to look down her nose at the men. "I dare you to say that again."

The third put one hand on either of his companion's shoulders. He indicated the swords the women carried and said, "So long as we get our property back, everything is fine."

"Emery?" Megumi asked. He peeked up at her.

"Not theirs to begin with," he squeaked.

"You little squirt," the second said, taking one step forward. Mia took a firmer hold on her zanpaktou, but glanced at Megumi for a signal.

"If Emery says so, I believe him," She said.

The first frowned at her. "The kid just grabbed it and ran, He's making it up to look good."

"That Kid has never lied to me once. Get Lost."

"First time for everything," The third reasoned.

Megumi looked at Mia over her shoulder. "You want to deal with this, or should I?"

"To scare off the bandits? It would be my pleasure."

Mia moved in an instant, drawing quicker than the rokai could react. She shifted past them in the blink of an eye and sheathed as two pairs of pants dropped and half a mustache fell apart.

"Holy!" the third exclaimed, fumbling for his belt loops.

"My mustache!" the first yelled, feeling at his partially shaved face. "How dare you!"

"My Lieutenant told you to get lost," Mia replied. "If you don't, you will lose more than your dignity."

The second pointed a finger at Emery. The boy hid all but the top half of his head.

"I'll get it back from you, boy. The Shinigami won't protect you forever."

Megumi raised a hand, forming an orb of flames between her spread fingers. "That's my boy you're threatening. Now. Get. Lost."

He flinched back as the flames seemed to jump out at him. His pants slipped an inch down his butt. The first pulled on his friends, dragging them a few steps before all were in an all out run.

"I love it when they run away like scared rabbits," Mia said. "Very satisfying, right?"

"Only you would enjoy picking on weaklings," Megumi responded, turning to peel Emery's fingers out of her clothes. "You know I find it annoying."

"Yes, but, oh, never mind. Will you introduce me to the cutie?"

Megumi picked up Emery, setting the boy on her hip.

"This is Emery. Emery, this is Mia Urahara, A seated officer in the Gotei thirteen."

Emery stared at Mia, not saying anything. He then held out one small hand. Mia smiled and took it.

"It's nice to meet you, Emery," Mia cooed. Going unfazed by her sweet tone, Emery slowly looked back at Megumi.

"Urahara is like you?" He asked.

"Urahara has the same history, but is not like me," Megumi answered. "It is my fault she is stuck in this time."

Mia's smile faded. "Don't say that. Lieutenant, we do what we must and it was a simple accident."

"I had an opportunity, Mia. And you really should drop the title. Now is not the time for calling me that."

"I have had a wonderful time here, and I will not. No matter your status, you will always be my Lieutenant."

"Fine. It was nice to see you, but we must be moving onward. Before those three gather their courage once more."

"You think they will?"

Megumi stiffly nodded. "Rokai have a habit of getting a second wind. See you again someday."

"Maybe soon?" Mia inquired, "Do you stay in town?"

"I do not. Let's go Emery." Megumi set the boy down and he took off running through the light crowd. Megumi swept after him at a quick walk. Mia shook her head for a moment and then motioned to her subordinate.

Megumi caught up to Emery when he stopped to study a snail crossing the road. He grinned up at her.

"Not very old," he explained. "Why are some souls older than others when they look the same?"

"Who looks the same?"

"The people in your memories."

Megumi smiled, knowing he meant Tyler. "Not everyone ages the same. Tyler is a very special person that doesn't age."

"So he gets to be like that forever?"

"Not quite, but for a long time."

"Can I be like that?"

Megumi laughed. "Why would you want to?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

She picked him up. "I'm not mad at you."

"Oh."

"What did you take from those men anyways? Not their money, I hope."

He reached under his shirt where he had stashed the slim wooden box. "Not theirs."

She ran her fingers over the polished wood. "Who's is it?"

"Fancy person."

"Not too specific, Emery."

"Had sparkly fingers. Fancy person."

"Okay." Megumi tucked the box into her sash and ruffled Emery's hair. "If you see the woman again, let me know?"

"Yup!"

"Good."

She took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. I now have to work for most of the day, so updates will be between Monday and Tuesday. Middle of the night for me.


	25. Shichi Tenshi Kai

"Sit still."

Emery ran from Megumi's outstretched hands, laughing. She sighed and gave up. The boy jumped into another puddle, sending mud and water up over his legs.

"Mommy, Mommy, Look, Look!" He sprawled on his back in the mud, pushing the earth around with his arms and legs.

"Very nice, Emery. Now quit rolling in the mud."

"Soul reaper walked this road," Emery said. "Red sash. Black hair."

"Did he roll around as well?"

"Walk, not roll. A flower in the step."

Megumi snatched him up. "Then shall we walk as well?"

Emery put a hand on her face and pushed. She lost her hold on him.

"Emery!"                              

"Run, run, run, catch you a gingerbread fan!" He jogged off the road. Emery padded between a row of bushes, and into the reeds.

"You got that phrase wrong," Megumi called, chasing after him. "Emery, where are you going?"

"Find the funny flower."

"What funny flower?" She lunged, but Emery dodged out of the way. "Emery. We are not chasing flowers! We are going to Tsunali."

"Big, lumpy flower!"

"Emery!"

Her breath escaped in an exasperated rush as Emery ran further. She paused in her chase. There was nothing but tall grass and reeds for a mile in front of them. Megumi blinked and Emery vanished.

"Shit." She spread her senses, searching. After a moment, she felt his soul pop back up two miles away, close to two other souls. One was distinctly strong, and the other faded as if it were partially hidden.

The ground quickly turned mushy, mud squelching up between her toes. A flare of reiatsu overwhelmed her sense of the three souls momentarily. When the flare-up subsided,  the strong soul had moved and felt weaker. Emery, luckily, felt the same as before.

Megumi loosened her zanpaktou and sped up. Bursts of flame caught reeds in her wake, leaving a trail of burnt spots.

 

Emery ducked behind the sapling maple tree that had sprouted up to shield him. Long gouges marked the swampy ground on either side. He peeked out at the sound of a thump and the sight of mud and grass flying past.

The young woman with short black hair and the red sash around her soul reaper uniform jumped to the side of what seemed to be a thick, green, vine covered in spines. The foot thick vine curled back inward.

"Kid, are you okay?" The woman asked over her shoulder. Emery blinked past a vision of a rainy day and a flowing stream. The ground rippled.

Several more vines shot out. The woman lost grip of her sword as one of the vines punched her in the stomach. Emery covered his head with his arms. The tree in front of him grew some more, the roots tearing up the earth and grass into a wall that took a beating.

He could hear screaming, but nothing seemed to be the cause. The woman lunged for her weapon, rolling as a lash went over her head.

A vine punched through his wall of dirt and roots. Emery flinched, the gash on his cheek appearing before he could react.

"Mommy!" He screamed.

The stranger cut through an attacking vine. "Are you hurt?"

"Mommy, I'm here!"

"Kid, are you hurt?" She ducked and knelt next to him.

Emery closed his eyes to avoid seeing a repeat of the last few moments.

"Mommy," He yelled.

Dirt exploded over them. The woman leaned down and scooped him up as she jumped away. He yelled, wordless, and pounded on her chest with both fists.

"Hey, quit that. I'm trying to- oh you ungrateful." The woman dropped him into the mud and slashed at a whip lash. Three feet of thick vine fell next to them, withered and turned into a dry husk within seconds. "Now listen here, Kid!"

Emery cut her off with an angry bellow. The reeds around them sprouted upward several feet. The mud churned. Three saplings shot up from underfoot.

She shrieked, stumbling over an overgrown root in an attempt to back up.

A precise stream of fire burned up the gnarled plants in front of them. Megumi swept in, reaping the rest with one swing of her sword, and then crouching in the mud.

"Emery."

"Scare, very scare"

"Don't run off like that. You scared me."

"Hey, girl," The woman fended off an attack. "Get your kid out of here before he gets hurt."

"Don't," Megumi snapped, "call me girl." She flung up her hands. Yellow light flared out of her fingertips. As she brought her hands down, the light became a solid wall between them and the hidden attacker.

"Who, are you?"

"Zaraki. Emery, come here." Megumi slipped off her haori and twisted it into a sling. Emery toddled over to her. She hoisted him up, placing him safely on her back.

"Zaraki. I'm Rusei." The woman flinched as the barrier rattled.

"Rusei. Can you fight?"

Hanako Rusei scowled at Megumi. "Of course I can fight. That is what I was doing until your son wandered over here."

"He followed you."

"Excuse me?"

Megumi bit her lip as her barrier strained under three more blows. "Emery, can you hold on to me?"

Emery pouted, "No want to."

"I need to deal with this, thing."

Hanako corrected, "Hollow."

"Whatever. Emery, you need to hold on so I can fight."

He didn't answer, but after a quiet moment, Emery looped his arms around her neck and burying his face in her hair.

"Thank you." She tightened the knot over her shoulder.

"I can cover you to get away," Hanako offered.

Megumi refused, "Not happening. What does it look like?"

"Look for yourself."

"Rusei, I am blind. I can feel the hollow's soul, but it feels hidden. Describe it."

Hanako stared.

"Please."

"Yeah, okay," Hanako said. "Tall,but skinny and lithe. Right now, it created some sort of shell around itself that looks like leaves and attacks with thick vines that are razor sharp."

"Got it. Cover me." She shunted to the side as the barrier shattered. A vine sliced through the air and gouged out the mud. Hanako hacked it apart. Megumi shot forward in a burst of flame.

Cutting vines to pieces had no effect on the battle. The amputated greenery would dissolve and then regrow right back into place. A blast of shakaho bounced off the hollow's shell.

"None of this is working," Hanako announced. "Got any other bright ideas?"

"Several," Megumi snapped. She aimed her palm towards where she could feel the hollow hiding and intoned,

"Ye Lord. Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man. Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado thirty-three Sokatsui!"

Bright blue light filled the swampy field. Hanako flinched, shielding her face. Megumi tightened her grip on her sword.

No plants remained in the path of the blaze, a strip of earth laid bare and steaming. The hollow's shell broke piece by piece, finally weakened. A shriek split the air.

Megumi dropped her sword in the mud to cover her ears. Emery cried into her shoulder.

With her ears ringing, she missed the first movement. A vine slammed into her, cutting from shoulder to hip. She ducked as a second came close to her head. She danced, sliding her feet in arcs through the muck.

Starting like stars in the air around her, yellow energy coalesced until it was a handful of orbs hanging about her head. With each flick of her wrist, one shot away, and then the next, and the next. Each one exploded with a thunderous noise next to the hollow.

It shrieked again, making Megumi grind her teeth, but she did not protect herself. She fell into a horse stance leaning forward on her toes and scooped her hands downward.

Shoots of silver pierced her target, causing the painful sound to cut short.

"Bakudo sixty-three, Sajo Sabaku!" She clenched her raised fist and bindings of yellow seized the hollow's torso. "Rusei, Kill it Now!"

Hanako rushed in, cutting cleanly through it's head.

They waited nervously as the hollow dissipated in death. Megumi checked the knot of her makeshift sling.

"Mommy?" Emery whispered.

"All good, Emery. Stay there."

Hanako sheathed her zanpaktou. "Thank you for the help. And may I say, very impressive kido work."

"It was nothing." Megumi cast about for her weapon.

"No, really, I've only ever seen Captains use that much power in one shot. Who Are you?"

Megumi found her zanpaktou. "Told you. My name is Zaraki."

"Just Zaraki?"

"You need more?" She wiped off the blade on her hakama.

"Well, it would be nice, for my report at least. Put a name to my help."

"Zaraki will do. They'll know who. Have a nice day." Megumi settled her weapon under her arm and headed off across the trashed field.

Half way to a stand of whippy looking trees, Emery murmured, "Mommy."

"Yes?"

"Do you not like sword?"

"What does that mean?"

"Not use."

Megumi paused to let him down and untie her haori. "Emery?"

He put a hand on the hilt of her zanpaktou and the other on her wrist. An image of her fighting with her bone crafted scythe surfaced in her mind.

"My zanpaktou?" Megumi ran a finger down the wrappings. "Course I use it."

"Not like in memory."

"That one is not the same weapon, Emery. See, zanpaktou's are personalized."

"No! Same sword."

She smiled sympathetically. "It's okay, Emery. You'll understand when you're older."

"No," he wailed over and over. "Nonono."

"Shhh." Megumi ran a couple fingers through his hair, feeling the tears of frustration on his cheeks. "No need to yell."

"Not listening."

She said, "I'm sorry. Try again?"

"Sword is same."

"Same as?"

"Same as before."

Megumi lowered herself down, folding her legs to the side. "Before now?"

"Before me." He waved his hands at himself.

"So," she slowly said, "you are saying, this sword is the same one that I had before I met you?"

"Yes, Mommy, is the same."

"Alright. Thank you for telling me." Megumi brushed Emery's cheek with her fingers. "Now, what do you say we get going to Tsunali?"

 

 

In her mental space, Megumi had no issues with her sight. Pure white sand softened her steps in a desert dotted with sandstone pillars. Here, she felt the heat in the air without feeling any burn.

The figure that greeted her was always the same. A blue skinned humanoid with black eyes and silver hair. It wore nothing, but it's skin was covered with gray plates much like natural armor.

"Welcome back," It said from where it sat at the top of a pillar. "Have a good fight?"

"No harder than usual." Megumi cast her eyes over the scene. "Are you alone here?"

"What kind of question is that?" It pushed off the pillar, dropping to the sand. "We are never alone."

"Not funny. I'm looking for someone. I'm a little surprised he's not here."

"Looking for who?" It smiled at her, waving long fingers at the empty space. "Looking for me?"

"As if. I don't even know you. You just like to hang out and sneer at me."

"Well, I'm in your head. What else am I supposed to do?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. In a blink, she moved to a different spot in her mental landscape. "Shichi?" She cupped her mouth with her hands and yelled, "Shichi!"

"Yelling won't help," It snorted, appearing on her left. "Shichi someone important?"

"My zanpaktou."

"What makes you think I'm not him?"

Megumi answered with a glare.

It stepped closer. "You never know."

"Three reasons." Megumi counted with her fingers. "You are not an egotistical shadow. You have never told me your name. You are a pain in my ass more than anything else."

"But why would I need to tell you my name? You already know it."

"Bullshit."

"Would it help if I looked different? I took this form because it seemed right, but."

"Nothing seems right when your snarky voice is coming out of it."

"Tell me about it. You hated it when I looked like you, and looking like a fiery version of you went over just as well. So, what would you like? A doll? Your parents? No, that would just be horrible. Maybe I should be an egotistical shadow?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

It made a face as if it were tired of playing games. "You are so annoying. How can you stand existing?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

The figure took a step, morphing in an instant to look like Megumi with a dark twist. "Maybe you should ask yourself?"

Megumi cringed at the sight of herself with darkened skin and a shroud of smoke.

"Ew. Where'd you get that look?"

"From you, of course. Don't you remember?"

Megumi shook her head. "So, a dream. So, what are you? My alter ego?"

"Now you're just insulting me. Why can't you face it?"

"Face you? Or face my flaws?"

"I am you. I am everything." Her demonic visage stepped in close. Megumi's breath caught as the air turned cold.

"Sho!" She blasted it away. It was barely fazed, only retreating a few feet.

"That wasn't nice."

"Stay away from me."

It sighed. "You know, I keep dropping hints, but you don't seem to pay attention."

"So say it straight."

"You, you're so stuck on appearances." It transformed, now looking like a morpheus blob the color of sick. "You're so entrenched in the idea of things being one way, you can't see how it really is."

"Oh, my- what the hell?" Megumi covered her mouth.

"You might as well be blind!"

She would have called it an attack, if not for the lack of impact. The semi-formed liquid washed over her without touching her, leaving the world utterly dark. Megumi blinked, but it made no difference.

"Is there a point to this," Megumi asked into the void. She could still feel the sand under feet, but there was no light to illuminate it.

"You come here to think. To search for your precious zanpaktou. Yet, ignore what is right in front of you."

"I know what my zanpaktou looks like!" Megumi turned on the spot.

"Do you?"

She opened her mouth to make a quick and harsh retort, but Emery's words surfaced. Perhaps she was missing something.

"And if I don't?"

"Then what would change?"

Megumi bit her lip. "You. I assumed because, it's not like that is it?"

The darkness lifted, the visage of desert and the blue, plated humanoid standing before her. "You know my name."

Holding out her hand, Megumi said, "Shichi Tenshi Kai." It smiled and laid it's hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing last week. A couple days passed before I realized I'd missed the update. We're back on schedule now.


End file.
